Purgatory
by BloodRedDemon
Summary: They turned their backs on him. They threw their hero into the deepest pits of hell. Unfortunately for those who betrayed him; their attempt to turn him helpless failed utterly. He learned to survive, he adapted to Tartarus. Now, the Hero of Olympus has returned. But is Percy the same? Or something else entirely?
1. Purgatory's Beanbag Chair

**This is the first story that I've published on the site. Feel free to review, though flames won't be appreciated.**

**The pairing won't be slash.**

**I have a few ideas for the pairing (Likely Percy/Multi) but please make any suggestions you have. **

**Likewise, I might ask for ideas about weapons, armour etc. later in the story. Though I do have ideas for this too.**

"I'M BORED!"

That announcement sent every monster in Tartarus running as far from the source as possible with, for some, shocking speed. When a Cyclops really waned to, they could move with startling bounds, barreling through others as they fled.

A black haired, cackling figure ran out of a cosy cabin, on the bank of the river Styx, sword in hand. He sprinted through the wasteland surrounding it, discounting the non-existent sky, the black sand, gold dust mixed with it, and the general gloom of the place. Usually, it would be filled with the angry howls, cries and snarls of monsters looking for fights, but nobody wanted to fight this man.

He quickly caught up with the nearest pack of Hellhounds, an odd spectacle; a pack of giant canines running from an apparently human figure, but the creatures, if anything, sped up as he approached at speeds that were not possible for any actual human. The man, taking larger bounds as he neared the back-most Hellhound, leapt onto the creature's back and screamed out in a rasping voice.

"BAD DOGGY!"

And raised his sword; a simple, yet elegant, blade with a leather grip. He swung it down into the unsuspecting creature, aiming to slice the monster's head off.

A frown graced his previously ecstatic face as he heard a _clunk_.

"Huh? That's not a doggy..." His sword... Riptide? Yeah, Riptide, was embedded in white marble. "Why's it so bright? Ugh, I've got a headache." He opened his other hand, and a pair of Diesel sunglasses appeared, which he was about to don when he lost focus. "Oh... I'm not in Tartarus anymore, am I?" He gazed around, eyebrows raised, at the twelve massive figures around him, each sat in their throne. "Well, now I feel out of place." He grew to stand 13 feet tall, and conjured a Beanbag chair, that he plopped down into.

"Percy?..." Poseidon asked softly.

"Guess again!"

"What?"

"Guess again!"

"What do you mean; 'guess again'?"

"Take another guess."

"Are you saying you aren't my son?"

"I'm not saying that I'm not your son. But I don't really think that Percy was your son. Isn't it normally the son throwing the father into hell in this fucked up family? Ergo; I must be your dad." The black haired figure grinned, proud of his deduction. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He ordered, a stern expression on his face. "I MEAN YOUR PALACE!" He corrected, after which he burst out laughing, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Man, I'm funny." He adopted a grin, "But, to answer your original question; you _could_ call me Percy Jackson, and I suppose you wouldn't be wrong. But you also wouldn't be right." He tapped his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. "What did I call myself, again... Oh yes! Purgatory." He looked proud, once again. When he saw his feelings were not echoed by everyone else, he looked slightly annoyed. "You guys _must_ be dumb. Percy... Per... Pur... Purr... Kitty Cat! No, wait... that wasn't it. Umm... Percy... Per... Pur... Purga... Purgatory!" He smiled happily. "Yay!"

"Perseus... what happened to you?" A man hating goddess asked, her voice tinged with anger. Not at the disrespectful man in front of her, but at the majority of the council.

"Who, me?" She nodded, and his expression became one of fury. "I spent 300 years in hell." He growled out. "The only reason I haven't killed the lot of them yet, is that Percy still has a twisted sense of loyalty to them. No idea why." He shook his head, and a sad expression shone through. "I wonder what It'd 've been like if he didn't need me..."

"Need you?" A small voice asked from the Hearth.

"Lady Hestia... Have they still not given you your seat back? So not only did you throw me into hell, you refused to grant me my reward for saving your _pathetic behinds_ for a second time?!" He roared as he turned to Zeus. He took a deep breath and counted down from ten. "Percy... you failed with him. When you stripped him of his 'reward' that he took 'cause of Athena's spawn. He was some kind of immortal." He frowned. "Not a god, mind you." A savage grin lit up his face. "You could call us a monster." Several councillors looked uneasy. "Ha! Not literally, don't piss yourselves. Nah, some type of god-titan hybrid thingy. Hmm, maybe more of a blank slate. I got domains from people I battered, after all..." He trailed off, speaking to himself.

"Wait, what was the question?"

"...What did you mean by Percy 'Needing you'?" Hestia asked, softly.

"Ah... I'm his alter ego/Aspect thing. He was upset by all the stuff that happened. I, however, thrived in Tartarus. Lots 'a fun." He smirked around the room. "Still not as strong as the guy you lot exiled, though." The smirk grew to a grin.

"Ha! You must be weak, then." A cocky voice exclaimed. "To not be as strong as Jackson."

"Ah, Ares. How I've missed your unique blend of Moron, Idiot, and Meat Head." 'Purgatory smirked.

"What'd you say, Punk?!" The god of war leapt out of his throne and charged at Purgatory like an enraged bull. "Raahhhh!"

The bloodthirsty god froze mid drawing of his sword, several feet from the other figure, still at his godly height. Purgatory smirked, his blazing, poisonous green eyes obvious with his cropped hair, and walked toward the still god.

As he stood in front of his long time enemy, Purgatory cocked back his fist. In a blur of motion, his fist connected with the older immortal's nose 5 times, and he walked back to his chair.

"Your father said hello." He smirked at the Lord of the Skies and continued, "You know, before Percy ripped his head off and tossed it into the Styx." His eyes grew distant. "Good times." He sighed, grinning.

The god of war suddenly lurched forward, a shattered nose pouring Ichor profusely. "Ah! What the fuck?!"

"I froze time and punched you in the face. Now shut up."

"What did you-"

"Be quiet!" Artemis snapped at her brother. "Father, I believe you had your reasons for calling Perseus here?"

The red faced Zeus, having held himself from yelling at the disrespectful man in front of him, growled slightly, before he responded.

"Yes, I did. Ahem. It has come to our attention, Perseus-" The god began

"Purgatory." The grinning figure corrected.

"Fine. _Purgatory_, that you were wrongfully convicted of crimes against the gods. We have uncovered evidence that your half sibling, Cameron, was, in fact, guilty of the crimes of which you were accused and convicted: The attempted rape of a minor goddess, the betrayal of Olympus; in teleporting our enemies, Oceanus, Pallas, Atlas, and Tethys to Olympus where; after a long battle, we defeated them, and the attempted overthrowing of Lord Poseidon, god of the seas."

"Huh, so you lot are the reason those four turned up." The council looked shocked at the implication that Percy had met the Titans. "Ah, don't worry, I killed them for you. It'll take 'em a while to reform, plus they'll have no advantages over me. No matter where we fight." He grinned at this.

"Are you suggesting you have their domains, Perseus?" Athena questioned, curious. She had connected his earlier statement of taking the powers from those he fought with them no longer having advantages.

"Yup."

"WHAT?!" Zeus roared.

"Hey, you're the one who sent me down to the place with all the super powered folk, and the ability to take their abilities. Blame yourself."

"Wel-I-Ho-You-Wha-" Zeus spluttered. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"How dare I what?"

"YOU INSOLENT DEMIGOD!"

"Not a demigod."

"I DON'T CARE! I AM THE KING OF OLYMPUS!"

"And you're also the guy that sentenced me to Tartarus. Admittedly, you share blame, but you _are_ still responsible. I won't just give you blind obedience. You have to earn my respect." He turned serious quickly. "The majority of you do, in fact." He sighed, "Anything else? Plus; am I free, or are you sending me back?"

"No. You are free to do what you will. But be warned, if we find evidence of you acting against Olympus, Perseus Jackson, you will be put down."

"FOR THE LAST TIME. I AM NOT PERCY!"

"Son..."

"I AM NOT YOUR SON! Percy is, _genetically_ at least. BUT I, AM NOT, AND NEVER WILL BE A SON OF YOURS, SEA GOD!" The council collectively flinched at Percy's roar.

"Perseu- Purgatory..." Athena corrected at a glare. "No matter what, our aspects _are_ still the same, similar personalities, similar abilities, and even similar appearances; simply more adapted to Rome than Greece."

"Yes, but I was not created for Rome, was I?" He let out a dark chuckle. "No, I was created because your _Hero_ was being tortured constantly, and needed a coping mechanism. Percy Jackson is an amazing person. Far better than you deserve." He directed this at the two of the big three present and continued. "Me? Not so much." He cackled. "I'm his Psychopathic alter ego. Well, not Psychopathic. Psychotic? Sadistic? Manic?"

"Honestly, the only adjective I can safely rule out; is _sane._"

The entire council had looked uneasy at his proclamation, and had looked like they'd soon flash out, but where stopped by Purgatory making a request.

"Oh, and Lord Zeus? Can I bring up an order of Business that I'm certain will be of interest to most of the council? One especially."

"I see no reason why not." Zeus grumbled, wanting to get rid of the 'disrespectful demigod' as soon as possible.

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec." The shock at him flashing out would have been much less than the strange, black flash that he used.

"What the hell was that?!" Apollo and Hermes finally spoke up, now that the source of their guilt had gone.

"A method of travel..." The wisdom goddess trailed off, annoyed that she did not know more. None had seen that particular type before.

Back in Tartarus, a re-shrunk Purgatory entered his house, an anticipatory grin stretched across his face.

The odd black version of flashing spread through the room again, before a groan rang out.

"Perseus?..." Artemis's eyes widened. That voice... The only difference was the slightly more modern accent instead of ye old English. "Where are we... What happened... Milady?!"

"Zoe!" The goddess leapt off her throne, shrinking to her 12 year old form, and quickly approached her old friend. Only to be greeted in a way that none of the gods present expected.

With a resounding _SLAP_!


	2. A Zeus in the Headlights

**OK, I'm not going to update twice in a day often, but I am today.**

**Last chapter I forgot to say (Though I hope most people realised) I don't own PJO or HOO. Nor am I making any profit from this.**

**Also; this isn't going to be 'Percabeth'. I don't mind the pairing, but definitely prefer others in FanFiction. Annabeth won't be presented in a nice way in this story, and though Percy/Purgatory (Probably) won't have the confrontation with ****_her_****, she will come out of it worse for wear. (Feel free to suggest who ****_should_**** have the confrontation with Annabeth)**

**Please Review and Follow/Favourite. That'd give me more motivation to keep writing, after all.**

"WHY?!" The crying, onyx haired girl yelled at her ex-mistress. "What did I do to deserve that place?!" She looked as if she would strike her oldest friend yet again, before a calm faced Purgatory stepped between them and interjected.

"Whoa! I _saw_ her put you in the stars, Zoe. It wasn't her. In fact, I'm bettin' that she'll be just as upset when she finds out what happened with you bein' sent to Tartarus," He glared at Zeus. "Isn't that right, _Lord Zeus_."

"WHAT?!" Artemis yelled. How could her father, admittedly not the best, do this to her? "Father! Tell me he is incorrect!"

Zeus looked light a deer caught in the headlights Ironic, since she was the 'car' and a deer was her sacred animal. Then, he growled, even his daughter had _no right _to talk to him this way. He was the King of Olympus.

"That's correct. The sky is my domain, and I was not going to allow you to put a _Titan_ in it for all eternity. You're lucky that I did not punish you for the attempt."

Two girls were annoyed, one looking about 16, having aged a few years in the erratic nature of Tartarus before Percy froze her ageing and put her into a coma. She had been vaguely aware, but the dangers were minimal to her while she was in that power induced sleep. The other was in her ordinary appearance of a 12 year old girl, with auburn hair and silver eyes.

They both were glaring at the second's father. One because he personified men, really, she wasn't that bothered about Tartarus; it was more the pain of what she had perceived to be Lady Artemis' betrayal that bothered her. The 30 years were horrible, but in the past 270, she had recovered easily enough. The other was because her father had thrown her best friend into hell.

"Oh? How is she a Titan?" Purgatory asked with a smirk.

"Her father was Atlas!"

"And who is yours?" Zeus's face reddened further at this logic, and he was silent for a little as his brain tried to come up with a response.

"This does not concern you!"

"Actually, I consider her to be my friend, so it _really_ does." He grinned, eyes flashing with amusement.

"Father! How dare you?! What is wrong with you?!" Artemis screamed at him.

"Silence! I _demand_ respect!"

Purgatory snorted, "Of course, 'cause how else would you get any?" Zeus growled at the insult. "Problem?"

"Get out!"

"Or?"

"Or I will make your life a living hell!"

"Been there, done that. You could send me back, if you get a majority vote again, but I sure as hell ain't letting you do it unless you _somehow_ overwhelm me." He said, in a clear challenge, a smirk on his face increasing the annoyance of the King of the Gods further.

"I-"

"We have a suggestion." A female voice spoke up from the entrance of the throne room

"WHO DARES- Oh, hello ladies fate." Wow, who knew Zeus could be respectful? "Ahem. Is there something we can help you with?"

"That _is_ why we're here." One of the three shook her head. "We _had_ a plan that would be set into action, but something has changed it, meaning that we need the council to make a declaration for us."

"Wait, what can possibly alter _your_ plans?" Apollo questioned, he knew as well as any that the three's word tended to be law.

"*Sigh* Perseus' other aspect is extremely... unpredictable. Going so far that his erratic nature makes it near impossible to tell his future." Lachesis grumbled. While Purgatory looked proud, something that changed quickly.

"He has to be... _around_ the hunters." The previously happy expression turned to one of shock.

"Wh-What?!"

"Your presence is required to be in the camp of the hunters."

"Why?!"

"You are a too dangerous person to be without ties." She continued as he opened his mouth to interrupt. "No. You aren't close enough to anyone to be considered so much as an ally, yet alone a friend. In fact, we know that you want to kill multiple gods."

"WHAT?!"

"Not on the council, don't worry." He shot a glare at Ares and Poseidon, "Mostly."

Purgatory turned back to the fates. "But _why_ do I have to be around a bunch of adolescent, angry girl scouts?"

"Would you rather camp?" The addressed fate questioned with a shrug. When a growl escaped Purgatory's throat, she continued, "Exactly. Either camp, or here on Olympus, would lead to _you_ getting angry, and _Perseus_ never having any reason to come back."

"But they're _hunters._" He whined.

"And what's wrong with my hunters?" Artemis glared at him.

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that they'd rather kill/castrate me than be around me for more than 20 seconds?"

"What if they swear an oath to do no serious harm to you while you are permitted to be there?" Clotho asked.

"And how do you propose that happens?" Purgatory pointed out the obvious flaw in the Fates' plan.

"Lady Artemis will command it, of course."

"What?! Do I not get any say in this?" Artemis exclaimed, disliking the prospect of a male's presence; even if it was Perseus. Well, a version of Perseus. Zeus spoke up.

"Daughter, you did tell me yesterday that this new system was straining you. And asked for another maiden god to accompany the other group." He gave a slightly nervous look toward the 8 year old figure by the Hearth. "And, while Hestia will be well equipped day to day; my daughters, as well as the other girls, need someone to aid them should danger occur." Respectful, and reasonable all in one day. Amazing. "And, while I am slightly loathe to admit it, Perseus was, and seems to still be, a gifted warrior."

"Aww. I knew you loved me, really."

Purgatory received a glare from the king of the gods, as he turned to the fates yet again to try to argue the case. However, before he got the chance, Purgatory stiffened and his eyes widened. He saluted, and said with a grin "Reporting for duty, Milady." To Artemis, who looked as confused as the others in regards to the sudden change in attitude.

"But-I- Oh, fine. Shall we take a vote?" She strode back to the throne and sat in it, pouting. Purgatory knew she looked adorable like that, but even he wasn't crazy enough to say that out loud. Well, not at the moment anyway.

"Very well." Zeus's thunderous voice proclaimed unnecessarily loudly. "All those in favour of a protector being assigned to the hunt?" 10 hands went up. The two not agreeing were the annoyed Moon goddess, and the napping Wine god. "Motion passed. Now, please understand, Ladies Fate, we must put forth more than one candidate in an event like this." The fates seemed to frown, but they nodded collectively. "Okay, there are three candidates available for this role. I will ask who is in favour of Perseus, son of Poseidon, who believes Hercules, my son, will be the best choice, and who wants the only volunteer; Leo, son of Hephaestus, to be assigned to the hunt." As he spoke, Artemis gradually looked fearful. It was rather clear to her what course of action would to be taken, to prevent any unnecessary discomfort to her hunters.

"Okay, first of all; who is in favour of my son, Hercules?" Hermes and Ares raised their hands. Ares was hoping that Artemis'd be hurt by the man's presence; she'd insulted him earlier. Hermes thought it'd be funny.

"And Leo, son of Hephaestus?" Hephaestus raised his hand, sighing; his son had insisted that he vote that he be put with the hunt. Putting up with him normally was difficult enough; when the minor god was being deliberately irritating would be impossible. The forge god's want to avoid that outweighed the forge god's desire to keep his son around. Maybe reforming would force him to mature a little. And he certainly would be killed at some point during his tenure with the hunters.

"And Perseus, son of Poseidon?" The majority raised their hands; Artemis saw that it was certainly better to have the only man she actually respected than either of the other two, whom she despised, along with the entirety of the hunt, Apollo was simply waiting to vote with his sister, since she was the one this affected most, and he didn't want to be on her shit list, Aphrodite had her reasons, and Athena simply went with the logical choice; Perseus would be the most suitable to the position. Hera wanted to actually make some use out of Percy, and this was the best way she saw to do so. Zeus felt this was both punishment for Perseus, and also a good way to protect his children, satisfying his protective (often overly so) nature. Poseidon did the same, as he now had a few daughters in the hunt, and Demeter didn't want to force Percy to go back to the camps. He'd always been kind to her children.

The wine god did not vote. In fact, he began snoring. Stupid drunk.

"Very well, Perseus will be the new attendant of the hunters. Responsible for protection; are there any other duties or rules that you wish to suggest, daughter?"

"He has to swear not to flirt with my hunters... or make them uncomfortable, or hurt them."

"Surely they'll be uncomfortable with my being there." Purgatory corrected. "But I don't have that type o' feeling anyway. Take it up with Percy when you meet him, he theoretically could." His smile came back, he was actually pleased, for once; instead of . "And I swear that I won't hurt them, as long as they apply the same courtesy." He grinned at the goddess. "Or were you planning on letting them torture me?"

Artemis had no real response to that. Even Aphrodite deduced that that would most likely have been the maiden goddess's plan. But the auburn haired goddess's face reddened with annoyance. While she liked Percy, it would have been amusing to see him humiliated. To her at least. After all, he was a male.

"Well then, is there anything else?" Purgatory asked, yawning to show his sudden onset boredom.

"No. We will not interfere again unless necessary: you can work out the details." The fates said as one, and vanished silently

Purgatory looked at the goddess he would be working under, and waited for instruction. She indulged him.

"Fine! Meet me at the hunters' camp at midday tomorrow. I will have explained the situation to my sisters by that time." She turned to look at her not-dead friend. "Zoe... would you be willing to reconsider joining the hunt?" She resisted her annoyance as the ebony haired girl looked to Perseus.

"Hey, I'll be there tomorrow. We'd rather you were there with me." He said with a grin.

"Very well. Will I be returning with you, Milady, or should I accompany Percy?"

"No. You will come with me." She was annoyed at the thought of Zoe and Percy being alone together. Bad enough that she had been with him for Chaos knows how long. Who knew what the two had done.

She barely resisted the urge to scream at that thought.

-()()()()-

'Well, this is gonna be fun, right Boss?' Purgatory thought, smirking. "C'mon, Perce. Aaaansweeeeer!" "Moody Bastard." The slightly crazy aspect commented. "Well, I think it'll be fun." He sighed sadly. "Not as much fun as Tartarus, but still better than your stupid habit; sleeping is booooring."

"Here we are!" He exclaimed happily as he fell from the sky, sensing the Moon Goddess below. Fortunately, he was only 80 feet up, meaning that he only made the Hunters jump, and didn't destroy their camp. That wouldn't have helped their mood. Not that they needed his help to be Grumpy Guses. Gusetts?

As he looked up, Purgatory let out a nervous giggle as he saw the sheer number of silver arrows directed at him. The Hunt sure had grown.

"Umm... Hello?" He gulped nervously. He'd survive being shot, but some of those arrows were pointed places that would hurt... a lot. "Lady Artemis is expecting me."

"Perseus!" Her voice wasn't as full of contempt as it was talking to other males. "On time, as I expected. Will you make introductions?"

"Of course, Milady. But may I ask, why are there so many hunters?" The numbers were close to 100. Last time he saw them, there were no more than a dozen. Purgatory had little choice about being respectful toward the goddess.

"You can. The hunt is the closest Olympus has to the mortal equivalent of special forces. The council agreed that expanding it would certainly make sense. (Sigh) That's part of the reason that you are here. Having so many of us travel together would be far too noticeable, meaning that there are 5 groups. I lead one, while the more senior of hunters are divvied between the others, and the camps are enchanted to be connected; meaning that we all stay together at night. However, it is difficult for myself, and more recently Hestia, to assist all 5 groups at once. While I trust my hunters, your presence will make their safety more assured." The temporarily serious Purgatory nodded, before the mature countenance broke and he began grinning again.

"What help could a _boy_ give us?!" One of the hunters called out.

"Don't group him in with the others, Jessica. You know the stories about Perseus Jackson; he's one of very few males you should not call _boy_. And not just because of his rank, either." One of the ones he recognised; Phoebe, spoke up. He had saved her a few times in the various battles. They'd fought side by side for a while in the Battle of Manhattan. "Hell, he's Zoe's friend, apparently."

"But he's _male_."

"Milady..." Purgatory spoke quietly, through clenched teeth, knowing that the goddess could hear.

"Yes Perseus?"

"First off, my name is Purgatory. If you haven't warned them about me yet, now would be a good time to do so. I don't give a shit if they insult me, but I can't just stand here and let them insult Percy."

"What do you mean? You and Percy are one and the same."

"I thought we cleared this up on Olympus. We are _not_ the same. By all logic, I shouldn't exist: None of the new gods have other aspects, only me. In fact, I really wish that I didn't exist; that would mean that Percy wasn't betrayed and thrown out like yesterday's trash. To hear these little- To hear your hunters insult him, feels how it would to them to hear you be badmouthed. And my self control is rather pathetic. I don't want to break my promise, but it will grow _very_ difficult to forgive them, and to resist teaching them the error of their ways, if they talk about my king like this."

Artemis was shocked. She had another aspect, so she could just about follow what Per-Purgatory was saying, but never had she heard of one aspect being so... not dominant, he wasn't even here. So _respected_.

'Chaos knows I don't respect you that much.' Diana spoke up.

'Shut up.'

'Hey, ask him when we're likely to meet Perseus.'

'To see if he's still worthy of respect?'

'That's right.'

'I imagine he will either be completely unworthy, or more so than ever.'

'Either he'll be like all men; after what he went through in Tartarus, or he'll be better than ever. His loyalty was always the most obvious trait of him; admirable for _anyone_, let alone a male, but he may have become more refined over the centuries.'

The two drifted into a silence for a little while, before Diana voiced a question.

'Do you think Percy hates us?'

Meanwhile, the argument had stopped as the hunters watched their mistress stare into space, while the new protector had flown up to the highest branch he could find, looking for any incoming threats.

He sat for an hour, something that greatly irritated Purgatory; he would find a way to guard and be doing something in the future, before a shocking method of arrival caught his eye. A pillar of fire erupted from the far edge of the Hunters' camp, and the guard leapt to the ground, covering the distance to the potential threat in only a few bounds.

"Oh, Lady Hestia." He bowed to the diminutive goddess, but she picked up on his tone.

"You sound disappointed, Purgatory."

His face lit up in a grin at this. "Finally! Someone who gets my name right. But, yeah. I was hoping for a fight. I have some serious ADD. Along with being Hyper a lot of the time." True to his word, he seemed to be shaking with pent up energy, something that amused Hestia.

"Of course I got your name right. I like to think that me and Percy were quite close before my family treated him so badly." She had a frown marring normally cute features. "I hope that I will still recognise him if he comes back."

"When."

"Pardon?"

"When he comes back. He's already waking up. Made a few comments, given me a few instructions."

"What do you mean given you instructions?"

"Umm, told me what I ought to do. That's why I agreed to guard the hunt."

"What's why?"

"Well... he said that it seemed as though everyone he wanted to be kept alive seemed to be in one place; so it'd make sense for us to be here too." Purgatory wasn't sure that Percy would want him to discuss this. "But I don't think I should talk about that much more."

"Oh, okay." She was disappointed, having wanted to know more. "So what are your roles here? Do you know?"

"Well, I'm here to guard."

"Just guard?"

"Yeah, what else would I- Oh, okay. If they need help in most ways, and aren't rude about it, we'll help out."

Hestia was more curious than ever. He had just interrupted himself completely. Was that Perseus giving him these 'instructions'?

"So what do you do here?" Purgatory continued, asking the diminutive goddess.

"Well, I enjoy it here. Artemis needed another god to be around; just because the presence would help hinder large groups of beasts trying to wipe the hunters out. Before you, there weren't any guys that would be accepted by Artemis _or_ the girls; so it had to be a female. A virgin preferably. Artemis asked those Athena in the Olympian chamber, but her sister was busy. I offered to help. And here we are." The brown haired goddess smiled at Purgatory, and he responded with a grin.

"Huh? What'ya mean? Really? Great!" The grin grew comically, and he briefly spoke to Hestia again, "Sorry, Milady, but I gotta go. Nice talking to you!" He called out as he ran off, into the tree line.

-()(_)()-

"That was... odd." Hestia commented to herself, as she went to find Artemis; who by now had come back to the real world and moved to her tent.

"And you have no idea where Perseus went?"

"I'm afraid not. And he prefers to be called Purgatory in that form."

"Well, he'll be back soon, right? It's been half an hour."

"I would hope so, ye-" Hestia was interrupted by a loud _Knock_.

"Who is it?" Artemis called to the flap.

"Purgatory." A male voice called back.

"Come in."

The goddesses both turned and watched the figure that entered. Both noticed the absence of his usual grin, as he seemed to attempt to look sombre, though his eyes gave him away. The poisonous green was unsettling anyway, with the glee in them it was magnified greatly. Now that hey really looked, he suited them. Purgatory looked the way you would expect from a mental patient. Gaunt cheeks were the most obvious, after aforementioned eyes, but the gait with which he walked was just as unsettling. It screamed unpredictability. Perhaps his hair was cropped so he wouldn't tear it out? His personality matched. His moods shifted from extremes rather quickly, while Percy had matured through the wars, Purgatory struck them as almost childlike. Or at least immature, anyway.

"Purgatory, in the future, I'd ask that you warn me before you leave."

"You have my apologies, Milady. Are you still recruiting hunters?" He replied in a polite tone.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"One second." He stuck his head out of the tent and said something the goddesses didn't quite catch. "Jasmine, these are Ladies Artemis and Hestia. Say hello." A girl, around the age of 11 with black hair and lightning blue eyes, slowly stepped into the room.

"H-Hello." She stammered slightly, before walking to Hestia. "A-Are you H-Hestia?"

"That's right, how can I help you, young one?"

"P-Percy told me that you would help me find a new family."

'Percy told her?' Hestia pondered. She looked over at Purgatory and saw a huge smile on his face.

"Jasmine?" Artemis began in a kind voice, seeing that the girl was scared and upset. "Could you tell us what happened to you?"

The girl started tearing up at this and stammered out "D-D-Do I-I h-hav-e t-to?"

"Lady Hestia?" The goddess, who had aged herself to the same age as Jasmine looked to Purgatory. "Could you take Jasmine to get some food?" The girl punctuated this by an almighty growl coming from her stomach. Purgatory chuckled. "Jasmine, do you mind if I fill Artemis in while you eat?" The girl, now red faced but no longer crying, even smiling slightly at the prospect of food, nodded before she and Hestia left.

The man's expression turned into a scowl as she left, and he turned to face the goddess, who was slightly worried at his glare.

"Many of your hunters are victims of abuse, aren't they?"

"Yes, ordinarily by the hands of men. Why?"

"That means she'll feel more at home, at least." He sighed, uncharacteristically serious. "Do you not receive prayers when they are directed to you?"

"Only when it's with a sacrifice."

"Ah. I guess that you all have decided on what counts as a sacrifice to you then?" The goddess nodded. It tended to be food on a fire, or drink spilled deliberately while saying a god's name. "Well, we haven't. And apparently back before her mother passed away, Jasmine was told stories about 'The Great Percy Jackson'. When she was shoved into a crawl space, battered and bloody, and had exhausted her knowledge of gods to pray to, she tried praying to Percy for help. He let me know and I went there." He let out a slight laugh. "Apparently that angered him enough to take control for a little while. Even I was a bit bothered by what happened to the mortal. Didn't even bother with a weapon: just grabbed him by each of his shoulders and tore him into two equal pieces." Purgatory smirked slightly, "Organs fell all over the floor. But anyway, Percy's better at the comforting stuff, so he kept control, healed Jasmine, and brought her here. After torching the place, of course." He thought briefly. "That's about it."

Artemis was happy when she heard the punishment. Granted, it was slightly brutal, and too quick for her tastes, but certainly no more than the male deserved. She was slightly horrified at the other information though; how many maidens through the years had prayed to her but suffered and died because she didn't hear them? The moon goddess would find a way to change that.

"Very well, you're dismissed, Purgatory."

"Thank you." Purgatory left the tent and went to the training grounds. No way was he just _watching_ any more.

-()()()()()()-

"Why- Won't- Something- Happen?!" Purgatory punctuated each word with the destruction of one of the mechanical dummies. His fighting style, while erratic, was certainly effective. The logic based beings couldn't hope to follow his movements as he reversed in mid air, lashed out with his weapon-less hand, and threw his blade, before it flew back to his hand. "This." He grabbed the last of the human resembling machines by the face. "Is." He threw it into the rock wall in front of him. "Boring!" He flew into the newly formed crater, and slammed his foot into the bronze man's chest, smashing it seemingly beyond repair.

"What did you do _boy_?!" An angry hunter screeched at him. The same one from yesterday: Jessica?

"Trained." Was his response, as he dragged the mangled dummy into the middle of the clearing, and proceeded to gather up the rest.

"You are wasting _our_ resources! It is bad enough that gods put you here in the first place!" All she received was a smirk from the object of her anger. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"In regards to what?"

"Destroying our stuff!"

"Nothing."

"Apologise!"

"No."

"Apologise!"

"Why should I?"

"And here Artemis said that you were different from the rest of your gender." The girl said, trying to look down on the significantly taller figure, as she spoke in a condescending tone.

Purgatory raised his eyebrow, as his pupils glowed gold, and the smashed machinery repaired itself before her eyes.

"I- How did- Titan!" She reached her conclusion quick enough, odd considering her father; the only person who could do that was Kronos. The brown haired girl drew her bow, and pointed it at the short haired man. "Surrender or I will shoot you!"

"Why would I surrender? We aren't enemies."

"You are a _Titan_. Of course we are enemies!"

"I'm not a Titan." Purgatory's smirk grew.

"Don't try to fool me! I saw what you did just then! You're Kronos!"

"No, I'm not."

"SHUT UP AND SURRENDER!"

"No. Put down the bow."

The angry hunter loosed an arrow at the perceived threat, the projectile sailed toward his chest; it would at least incapacitate him, if not kill him. At least; that's what she though until the arrow appeared in Purgatory's hand.

"Was that meant to achieve something?"

"Rahh!" The hunter ran at Purgatory, drawing hunting knives. His pupils were glowing gold once again, and the significantly smaller figure felt as though she was running through custard. She was moving at a fraction of her normal speed, and Purgatory walked over, plucking the knives from her hands and tossing them into the treeline. He conjured a bronze sword, and placed it against her throat.

"You're lucky that I'm being told to spare you, _girl_. If it were up to me, I would lop off your head now, so that you couldn't be a threat in the future." He smirked at her, and the sword vanished. "Know this, though; even Percy's patience _is_ capable of being worn down. I'd recommend not repeating this mistake. Goodbye."

-()()()()-

'I can't believe that Lady Artemis sent us away. Just as Percy was getting back, too!' A black hired, punk looking girl thought angrily, glancing to her left at the same time to see one of the other girls that Artemis had decided would not be able to remain calm upon seeing Percy again. Calypso, too, looked like she was silently fuming.

The two understood, of course. Artemis had told them about the Purgatory situation, and they were likely to forget that he wasn't really their long lost friend, but they weren't thinking all too rationally at the moment. The goddess hadn't even bothered to come up with a good excuse; just told the two to take a break on Ogygia for a few days.

Calypso had been very relieved at the news that it would be Percy who was to serve as the 'guardian'. She'd have ended up killing Valdez if he had turned up, along with just about every other hunter there was. She'd explained to the that Leo was a wannabe man-whore, and that he had not a shred of loyalty in his entire impish body. The first example was the way that he, and the other 6, had turned their backs on Percy. Granted, 2 of them had an excuse for not thinking rationally, but Leo had leapt at the chance to get him sent to Tartarus. Then; in the brief period before Calypso found out his role in Percy being sent to Tartarus, he had cheated using his fame: A lot.

Between her and Thalia's stories about the weasel, the hunt hated him with a passion.

But, at least the group didn't have to stay on the island for too much longer, then they would get to see this _Purgatory_. Soon though, hopefully Percy would be back. Thalia was hoping that he'd let her teach the whore a lesson. Though she couldn't lame him if he wanted the fun to himself. How weird that she used to be Thalia's best friend. 300 years was a long time for that to change, though. She had missed Percy immensely, and was looking forward to reuniting with him.

But a part of her felt ill at the thought of what was to come. Calypso was one of her closest friends now; but Thalia hated the idea of anyone being involved with the Kelp Head. No, there was no guarantee at all that the demi-Titan felt that way anymore. And if she made Percy happy; then that should be enough, right? But Calypso would hurt him. Just look at how quickly she had moved on, to Valdez, last time.

And Valdez was an arrogant knob.

Although, given the amount of hatred Calypso had for Leo now, maybe the whole 'had to love' thing was bullshit. Argh, but she still talked about her time with Percy made it sound like she _did_ love him.

'Gods, this is giving me a headache.' She shook her head free of the thoughts and went back to lying on the beach.

-(_)-()-(_)-

"Lady Artemis! That _boy_ attacked me!" Jessica stormed into the maiden goddess' tent, not bothering to knock. Which was a bad idea, given that the object of her anger was in said tent at the moment, with a query.

"Is this true, Purgatory?" Artemis asked in a growl.

"I retaliated. I did warn you that I wouldn't respond well to violence." He shrugged. "And I dislike her, why would I engage in niceties?"

"So you attacked first, Jessica?"

"He's a Titan!"

"A Titan?"

"Yes, he's Kronos in disguise! He used time powers!"

"I told you before he arrived, Jessica, that he had gained abilities from those he defeated." She sighed, running a hand over her face. "And you certainly know the story of Perseus' defeat of Kronos. How could you have forgotten that?"

"I-He- He's a male!"

"I realise that, Jessica. And I can't blame you for feeling this way about him, it is what I taught you, but Perseus is one of, admittedly very few, men that deserve respect. He saved Olympus twice and more than once saved some of your sister's lives. Not to mention the fact that he was our lieutenants best friend." She sighed, "Look, you don't have to like him, in fact you can insult Purgatory as much as you want, he can tolerate that; but we cannot physically attack him, nor insult Perseus."

"Why are _you_ of all people acting like this?!"

"You forget yourself Jessica." Artemis said, sternly. "And he saved my life directly, too. When he came with Zoe and took the sky for me. If anything can, that and his protection of Zoe in Tartarus makes him worthy of our respect."

"Pfft, how could a _boy_ possibly protect Zoe? Didn't you say that she was the old Lieutenant?"

"He also neutralized your father in the throne room without taking any damage at all. It is obvious, Jessica, that Perseus is not weak."

"But he's-"

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Purgatory reminded the two that he _was_ still in the tent. For his comment, he received two glares, though one had a hint of apology in it. "Milady, before we were interrupted, you were about to tell me when Thalia is returning?"

"Ah, yes. She and the others will be returning the day after tomorrow. Sorry for being rude, Purgatory."

"No need to apologise. I'll leave you two to continue." Purgatory left, avoiding the gaze of the angry hunter, and the two continued, Artemis starting to grow irritated with her hunter. After all, Purgatory gave the impression to her that if he chose, he could wipe the hunters, even with their increased numbers, out with little difficulty. Jessica had said that he used Kronos's abilities in front of her, and he had frozen Ares with virtually no effort; the hunters would be defeated with ease.


	3. Silver Lining of Violence

**I don't own anything you recognise, nor am I making profit from this.**

**Please favourite/follow and review. Especially suggestions on pairing/weapons/who should confront Annabeth.**

Purgatory was happy. Not a state that normally fit him. He tended to be gleeful at best; and today that didn't even apply to him, take away a kid's toys, and he is likely to be a little bit miserable. Purgatory's entertainment was the massacring of monsters; something that wasn't available to him at the moment.

But, it was refreshing to feel Percy so active. Keep it up at this rate, and he may be back before the end of the week. Purgatory knew that Percy had missed Thalia; the only friend he hadn't been betrayed by before he was tossed into the pit. Now, Artemis had informed him that the daughter of Zeus was still in 'mourning', and that Thalia had refused to interact with anyone that she viewed as even partially responsible for the wrong.

Their _brother _and the whore were still alive and kicking. That _really_ pissed both Purgatory and Percy off. Apparently Poseidon had convinced the council that the perpetrator was worthy of leniency, since he was a new god at the time. Most of this was done through fear; the rest of the council hated the cocky brat, but they weren't willing to anger the sea god. Had Poseidon done as much for Percy? Twice over Hero of Olympus?

Not even close. He had turned his back on his 'favourite' son in an instant.

But every cloud had a silver lining. And this one was obvious; Percy/Purgatory would get to kill the two. He was shaking with anticipation at the thought.

Purgatory was pulled out of his thoughts when a wolf walked into the clearing in which he was sat. It was obviously from the hunt: They were much more domestic than the wild counterparts. The animal slinked over and sniffed at the green eyed man, shooting him what the hybrid assumed was a suspicious look; it was difficult to tell on a lupine face.

Purgatory wondered whether one of the hunters was trying to scare him be releasing a wolf and sending it after him. He hoped that none of them were that dumb; Hellhounds were slightly more intimidating than the hunting wolves. Granted, he knew their size was deceiving, but the single wolf stood no chance of so much as injuring the immortal.

Which the wolf seemed to realise, as it bounded back into the woods, heading back toward the hunters camp. Purgatory smirked as he heard a girl's voice curse. Apparently one of them was that dumb.

He sensed two girls approaching him, not from the same direction as the annoyed yell. Not a god, but a partial immortal; meaning that it must be a hunter. Very few would willingly be near him, meaning that it was either a pair that was accidentally coming to him, or not. If not, who'd it be?

"Hey, Zoe." He called out when the pair was close enough to hear. "And... Jasmine?"

"That's right. I don't suppose there's any point in me asking how you do that?"

"None at all." Purgatory replied with a smirk, turning to face her. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you're fitting in." Zoe said, to her friend. Well, her friend's alter aspect.

"Meh. It's better than I expected. Most of your 'sisters' have taken Artemis' word as gospel. Only the one's done anything so far."

"She told them that there was every chance of you retaliating in kind to whatever they did. That's the most likely reason." Zoe knew that her sisters were unhappy to have a male present.

"Yeah, she's right about that. Although Percy might object to some of _my _methods." He smirked at his friend.

"About Percy... did he really speak up today?" Zoe asked, hopeful.

"Twice, actually. He told me to accept this 'duty', and he actually took control to save Jasmine." Purgatory once again looked delighted at the fact.

"Do you think..."

"I hope so." Purgatory smiled. "If today's any indication, he'll start taking full control soon enough."

"Wait..." A nervous voice spoke up, and Purgatory turned to Jasmine with an imitation of a kind smile. "Why do you want him to be in control? Doesn't that mean you would lose control?"

"Yep. But Percy's the one with a reason to... well, to exist. It's much nicer seein' the world through his eyes than mine." Purgatory shrugged. "I'll still be around, but I don't do well with most situations, and I'd rather not have to bother with them."

"Oh." Jasmine understood well enough the difference between the two aspects, it had been explained to her by Hestia earlier in the day, and she had noticed the difference between the two. Both physically and the feel she got around Percy. Around the one with Sea green eyes, she felt safe, around the one with poisonous green eyes, that _really_ wasn't true.

Purgatory would not hurt her. But she was right to be nervous around him. Hell, everyone would be right to be nervous. He was without morals. He based what was right and what was wrong on what Percy told him to do.

"Are you ever going to tell Zeus just how strong you are?" Zoe asked, amused at the idea.

"I may be crazy, but I'm not an idiot. That wouldn't end well for anyone." He shook his head. "They'll probably find out soon enough, but I'm in no rush." He still smirked. "Although it would be funny... Eh, I might show some of my strength when we end up at the camp." Unspoken was the fact that it'd be to get back at those who betrayed him.

-()()-()()-

"Milady, which group did you want me to accompany?" Purgatory asked Artemis.

Artemis looked over to the man with a frown. He had no weapons with him when he arrived, where did he get that bow from? It was a grey long bow, slung over his shoulder, with a matching quiver sitting next to it on the hybrid's upper back.

"The 4th group please, Purgatory. It consists of hunters recruited in the last 5 years."

There had been a large amount of new girls joining recently, mostly from the camps because of the less than pleasant males running them. However, these 19 were less passionate in their hatred of men, meaning that there would be less chance of an incident.

The hunters had split into 5, the 5th staying behind for the day, 4th being Purgatory's group, 3rd containing Phoebe and Atlantis; two of the most senior hunters, 2nd having Zoe, and several over 200 years in the hunt, and the first being the one Artemis would lead. Hestia tended to only be around when the concentration was high; being in the evening, as that was when the risk of monsters was highest and her presence would help chase them off.

"Alright, is there somewhere in particular we'll be going?"

"Yes, you'll be in the north, the council has learned that there is a very real danger from Alaska, and so we regularly patrol the border."

"Okay, anything else I need to know?"

"No. There shouldn't be any incidents, but be on guard in case, monster activity has been picking up recently."

"Right." A tint of disappointment was in Purgatory's voice.

-0000_0000-

'Thank Chaos she was wrong.' This certainly qualified as an incident. And Purgatory was enjoying that fact.

He assumed this was set up as an ambush for the hunters, as he picked off a second Empousei, about a dozen of them, which was believable as a coincidence, but along with them was a gang of Cyclops and a pack of HellHounds. The hounds were quickly nearing Purgatory, so he dropped the grey bow he had been using, and pulled Riptide out of his pocket, flicking the lid off, and letting the 3 foot sword replace the writing utensil.

Purgatory ran forward, quickly closing the distance between himself and the group, and dodged past the first, swiping his trusty sword through its hide, and reducing the beast to dust. The next, he stabbed through the top of its head, before lopping the 3rd's off, and slamming the pommel onto the fourth ones head, smashing its skull. By this point he had succeeded in drawing the attention of the remaining 6. With a flick of his wrist, Riptide flew at one of them, at the same time as the hound's movements slowed, and Purgatory lifted his foot.

The slow moving beasts were rocked as the foot slammed down, occurring simultaneously with the bronze blade catching it's target in the shoulder. Time sped up as the HellHounds were sent flying into each other, and multiple were knocked groggy, for too long to evade what was to come.

Concentrating, Purgatory set his hand on fire, before forming a fireball out of the licking flames and tossing it into the air, where it hovered and multiplied, forming 5 identical balls that rocketed toward the downed enemies; igniting each and quickly burning themselves out, along with turning the animals into dust.

Quickly retrieving Anaklusmos, Purgatory turned his attention to the Cylopses. He tossed the balanced blade into his left hand as they charged at him, unthinking. Two of them fell as silver arrows sprouted from their throats, and the next fell as Purgatory stepped past and cut his leg off at the thigh, before finishing him by Riptide piercing him through the heart, bronze tip protruding from the thick skinned chest.

The black haired man tore the blade free, and savagely hacked the head off another. The body carried on forward for 2 steps before dissolving.

Purgatory leapt upward, and kicked one in the head, sending him to the ground, his neck snapped and head at an angle, before he burst into a pile of shining ash. The smaller figure then landed on the largest Cyclops, and slit the hulking figure's throat. The grey skinned monster dropped to the ground as he crumbled into dust, at the same time as Riptide embedded itself in the sixth Cyclops' chest, reducing him to golden powder that mixed with his brethren, and the hunters finished off the final, a dozen arrows sprouting from the single eye in the centre of his forehead.

Purgatory, as well as the majority of the hunters, stayed on guard for several minutes, but nothing else came. The scuffle had taken them to the end of the day, and it was time to head back to the camp.

The only disappointment that the currently happy man had was that he didn't have to do use any of his actual weapons. It had been an annoyingly long time since he got the chance to _really_ let off some steam. Another thing he would get to do when they got to camp.

But which ones would he use?

He felt tickling sensations on his arms and upper back at the thought of using his symbols; though he hoped that Percy would be back by then, and get to use 'em properly.

-()()()()-

Artemis looked up as Purgatory, along with the hunter she had put in charge of 4th group, entered her tent, Purgatory stopping to hold the flap open for her; an action that was strange to see from the less than sane aspect. The girl looked a little uneasy, while Purgatory was smirking widely. Something had happened.

"Was there an incident on your hunt?"

"Yes, Milady. We encountered a force that consisted of Empousei, Hellhounds and Cyclops'. We suffered no fatalities, but several of us _were_ injured." She said it like something changed that.

"*Sigh* Did you encounter my brother on the way back?" She assumed, since they miraculously recovered. All three donned frowns at the mention of the sun god.

"No, Lady Artemis."

"So how were you healed?"

The hunter glanced over at Purgatory.

"I rewound time around them, so that they weren't injured." Purgatory shrugged.

"He also dealt with the majority of the monsters single handedly, and didn't suffer any injuries himself." The hunter seemed begrudgingly impressed.

"Is this true?" Artemis asked Purgatory.

"Yeah. Sorry, I should've dealt with the archers first."

"Milady, he was right in the order he went about things. The HellHounds were the more pressing threat. They were massive, and probably would have killed at least a few of us, since we haven't been trained much in close quarters yet."

"Okay, then, thank you Purgatory." Artemis said, sincerely.

"I was glad to do it." Purgatory smirked, before his eyes glazed over slightly. "Oh, and Percy says he would be willing to help teach them close quarters combat when he's back properly and has re-assimilated to the world."

Artemis waited for her hunter to complain about the prospect of being trained by a male, but found no voicing forthcoming from the girl. Evidently, they had been impressed by his fighting.

"I will consider his offer, thank you."

"Our pleasure." He smirked at the goddess, before he seemed to randomly raise his eyebrows. "Umm, may I speak to you for a second, Milady?"

Artemis was curious. "Of course. You're dismissed, Jen." The hunter bowed respectfully, before she exited the tent. After the girl had left, Purgatory addressed the pre-teen appearing goddess.

"Lady Artemis, Percy wants me to ask if there is some reason that Jessica girl refuses to obey you regarding my being here?"

"You only need look so far as your brother to know the answer to that."

"Which one do you mean?" Purgatory growled out.

"Cameron." Artemis said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Of course." Purgatory snarled. "I fucking hate my siblings."

"Sibling_s_?" Artemis asked. She knew what it felt like to be hate her siblings, but was unsure of any, other than Cyclopses and Cameron, that Percy had had bad relationships with.

"Any chance you can tell me what the little bastard did to Jessica first?" The goddess frowned, but figured this was fair enough. She averted her gaze from the furious poisonous eyes, and set about the tale. He did deserve to know, after all. "Unless she'd be upset by your telling me?"

"No, she tells everyone she can the story about the _boy_ that is hailed as a hero. Even though he's done _nothing_ to help anybody." Artemis was getting aggravated, something that worried Purgatory.

"Hey, you don't have to convince me. I hate the little shit already."

"I know, but even when proof is found that he's a _rapist and traitor_, my _family_ lets him go free." Artemis spat the word 'family' with a noticeable amount of distaste.

"Don't worry, I intend to... shall we say _punish_ him, next time we go to whatever camp he dwells in." His arms itched again. He may have to heal him 7 times, just to get the chance to use each of his symbols on the bastard. "Hey, what are his domains, again?"

"Minor god of Bodies of Water."

"Hmm, I wonder... Anyway, what's the story?" He had gotten an idea. Well; Percy had gotten an idea, but it'd have to wait.

Artemis sighed. "Jessica was originally a Greek child of Ares, and so was in Camp Half-Blood at the same time that we were visiting. We were playing our traditional game of capture the flag, in which the hunt was thrashing the campers, no surprise there, and Jess got separated from the rest of her cabin. Ares' children are far from considerate enough to notice. Poseidon's son wasn't supposed to be in the woods; no gods were allowed in the game, which meant nobody was on guard for him when he arrived. Athena's daughter refuses to see the bad in him, and so didn't tell anyone he was missing. While she was on her own, Jessica felt somebody grab her and pull her into an alcove. He tore her clothes off and removed his own, and, when she tried to run tackled her, pinning her down. Thalia, thank Chaos, arrived at that moment and, in her own words, 'shocked the hell out of him'. Poseidon tried to get her punished for that." Artemis gritted her teeth at this fact, and was briefly silent, before she continued.

"But myself and my Father put a stop to it. Even so, he wasn't punished because he 'didn't actually do anything'." Purgatory was worried about the anger radiating off the virgin goddess. "Shortly after, Jess joined the hunt. She seems to hate _everything_ to do with the would-be-rapist. That, unfortunately, includes you."

"Thank you, then." This response surprised Artemis.

"For what?"

"Still accepting me. As much as we hate it, Percy _is_ a son of Poseidon. They seem to have wronged you and yours a lot. Oh, and I'll make sure to let Jessica see me get my revenge on the bastard; I assume that'll help her."

"Yes, I'm sure it would... You said you hated your siblings. As in plural?"

"One of the very few reasons I don't detest your father completely." Purgatory said with a smirk.

"What is?" Artemis had seen no evidence of any friendly feelings towards Zeus, but was curious as to what it was.

"Similar to the situation of Zoe. He had watched your adventures enough, and so he took the correct course of action. But first, can I hear from you your feelings for Orion?" Artemis's expression darkened even further than it had in the previous tale.

"I absolutely loathe him." Artemis spat out. "Why are you asking me this?"

"When you put him in the stars; Zeus tossed him into Tartarus." Purgatory replied, and saw a pleased expression flash across Artemis' face. "I encountered him during my time there. Well, Percy did."

"Of course, I believed the tale that is told to the campers: That he was a wonderful hero, who did no wrong. Hell, most think you loved him. I don't!" He exclaimed as Artemis growled, and began growing golden; a sensitive subject for her, indeed. "We didn't, however, know how much of an ass he is. Not for quite a while, even in Tartarus. He welcomed me as a brother, and Percy told him about his adventures. After that, he did the same." At this point, Purgatory's eyes were glowing slightly.

"He told us the stories from his perspective. About how he 'took' Merope, the princess; he actually expected me to have raped girls, too. He was blinded by Oenopion, eventually got his sight back, and took revenge on the city. Because of a punishment he _completely_ deserved. Then he told us of how he joined your troup; impressing you with his archery, and assuring you that he was a homosexual; which you believed, and so allowed him to accompany you on hunts. He raped your hunter, Opis, and was intending to do the same to you." Her eyes widened. "Ah, you didn't know that, I assume. Well, he actually said that he 'almost got the virgin goddess to spread her legs'. And that he would've just taken you, and that you'd have liked it." A scowl was on Artemis' face.

"I was impressed by his talent, and may have had a _slight_ infatuation, though _now_, I don't think it even counts as that much."

"Now?" Purgatory picked up on that, and was confused as he saw the goddess' eyes widen, as her neck reddened.

"Nothing!" She yelled, a little too fast. "But I am still annoyed that Apollo didn't see fit to tell me this before I put him in the stars. Though I suppose if he ended up in Tartarus, it was a good thing." She smirked at the thought of Orion in pain. "Did he mention that he _did_ have homosexual tendencies, and that he somehow insulted Apollo by 'coming onto' him? Even though my brother was going through his _phase_ at that point." She mumbled at the end.

"No, but Percy didn't exactly give him time to elaborate." Purgatory said, an amused grin stretching across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now there is a physically 85 year old son of Poseidon wandering Tartarus. That's the permanent version, but Percy also made him feel... shall we say a lot of pain."

"How much?"

"Umm, well he _did_ still have a connection to his constellation, meaning that when Percy started separating it, it felt like he was being torn apart. It looked pretty unpleasant. Then, he threw him into a pit of giant scorpions; which made him scream like a little girl, before losing control of his bowls and bladder, and being laughed at by a massive amount of the residents."

"Thank you." Artemis smiled at Purgatory, though it was meant for Percy. And Percy felt proud of himself, and Purgatory, for that fact; making the Aspect in front of her happy too.

-(_)(_)(_)(_)-

"Good evening, Aunt." Artemis smiled at her favourite member of her Olympian family. The kind goddess was in a 10 year old form. "Why have you chosen to age slightly tonight?" She received a non-committal shrug in return.

"No particular reason. And yourself?" Artemis, likewise, had aged slightly, appearing about 14 instead of 12. The two had a similar chain of thought leading to this.

"The same. Why did you want to see me?" It was odd for Hestia to actually make a scheduled meeting, since the two were often around each other. At the moment, the silver goddess was postponing her duties of piloting the moon.

"Oh, I was just wondering if Percy was fitting in, and, more importantly, if you had told him of what was coming up?"

"Percy's fitting in as well as we could have hoped for, although a few of my girls are acting up; they haven't done any real harm." Then, Artemis shrugged. "I haven't told him, but I think it will be good for him: he seems to be anticipating his meeting with his brother. And maybe Thalia will finally get her closure, too."

"Is this why you haven't told him, then?"

"Mostly, yes. But I think he also needs to adapt to the real world more before we put undue stress on him... Even if he'll only get a few more days."

"Fair enough, then." Hestia sighed, "How do you think Poseidon will react?"

"To his son dying?" Hestia nodded. "I think it depends on what Percy does, assuming he's back by then." She punctuated this with a worried frown. "He could probably make Cameron fade; based on what we've seen so far. If that is the case, he and Poseidon may well come to blows. But, I think Poseidon should understand if Percy just sends him to Tartarus. Key word being _should_."

"He didn't complain when Percy was sent there." Hestia uttered, bitterly.

"Who knows... he had always called Percy his favourite son. _Nobody_ understands why he favours that _boy_ so much. I suppose he has some strange sense of loyalty toward the insect." She sighed audibly, "After all, I never got the impression that my uncle was such a fool."

"Nor did I." Both of the goddesses strongly disliked this behaviour from the sea god. They, along with the vast majority of gods, hated Cameron with a passion. Not to mention the traitorous bitch that he was dating. Artemis was entertaining the idea of getting revenge on the Athena spawn on behalf of Perseus, though she may have to get in line for that pleasure.

-()()()-

'You gonna come out this time? Or do I get the pleasure today?' Purgatory questioned, stood in front of an orphanage's door. As he stepped forward to enter, a voice resounded in his head

'Wait...' His commander said back, his voice still quieter than the pair remembered it being. Purgatory had the odd sensation that accompanied Percy taking charge, without being wholly back.

He watched his leg raise in front of him, bent at the knee so that the flat was half a metre from the wood. Then, it snapped forward, and punched the door inward, impacting near the hinges, and turning it into a dangerous projectile. Purgatory heard a startled yell of pain accompanied by a thud.

His arm whipped forward, throwing a steel knife to the left, and a _shwelp_ that signified the second man's neck being pierced, sounded.

He watched himself step into the entrance hall, grabbing a third by the neck as he charged at the broken doorway, hoping to get the drop on the intruder. His eyes didn't even turn to the attacker, as he flicked his wrist and sent him careening into the wall. Percy dismissed whether the man survived or not. He knew the horrible conditions of this place.

Stepping over the bodies as he went, Percy walked through the next door and into the main room. He was hit by the smell as he did so, and Purgatory felt himself cringe at the stink. He was in an office, with three doors, counting the one he came through. This room was damp and slightly moulded throughout, but obviously wasn't the cause of the rancid odour. He stepped to one door, which turned out to be locked, and tore it free, walking through and finding the room apparently empty.

"Shit." Purgatory heard himself murmur.

'What?'

'I was hoping they'd be in here.'

'Why does that matter?'

'The other one only has paperwork, and other official stuff.'

'What? So where are they?"

Percy turned their head, and pointed his eyes to the corner. Purgatory was shown the trap door, blending in to the brown wood, that he had missed before.

'The three must be in there. And _they_ aren't responsible for the smell of rancid meat.'

'Are you saying that they're in there with...'

'Corpses? I think so, yeah.'

Percy, by this time, was stood over the entrance. This was definitely the source of the stink, and both of them hoped that Percy was mistaken, and that there was another floor, or that the room wasn't full of paperwork. But, given that the girls were likely suffering immensely in the room below; they didn't have time to check.

With a slight creaking sound, the black haired man's fingers dug into the wood next to the locked door, and wrenched the square out of the floor.

With barely a gag, Percy descended the now visible staircase, eyes instantly adjusting to the low light. He wished his eyes hadn't done, as he was greeted by a less than pleasant sight.

He had suspected that a person had died in here; given the disgusting stench. But now he saw that there was a pair of expired youngsters, lying side by side on one wall; the bodies were deteriorating, discoloured to the point they'd be hard to recognise if you didn't know that was the starting state was of corpses.

What was just as unbelievable as the condition of these bodies, and the fact that the two remained in the basement, was the fact that the other 3 present were still alive.

While this was true; they were extremely underfed. The three girls were little more than skin and bones, and huddled together. Either out of fear or necessity regarding warmth, Percy couldn't tell. Anyway, none of them looked up as the powerful figure, barely suppressing his anger, approached.

"Hey," He said, softly. "Are you awake?" From the fact that he got no response, Percy assumed they were unconscious. Laying a hand on two of them, and making sure the third was touching her sisters, he imagined the medical tent in the hunt, and they disappeared with a dark flash.

-()()()()-

Diana was sat in her tent, having just dismissed Atlanta and now waiting for Thalia and the others to arrive, when she heard the commotion start.

"Milady!" Speak of the devil... Thalia burst into her tent. "Something's wrong with Percy! He's- He's attacking-"

Diana didn't wait to hear the final word, as she sprinted outside. Had one of her hunters attacked and gotten hurt in the retaliation of Purgatory? She arrived on the scene with a panicked train of thought.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She heard Purgatory roar. Of course, he didn't get a response, given the fact that the target of his anger was pinned against the tree, a foot off the ground, by his throat.

"Purgatory... why are you strangling my brother?" The black haired man's hand was glowing as it pressed against the other's neck, as Apollo tried to pry the clamp off of him.

With a final growl, Purgatory let him go. "You're lucky I managed to pry control from Percy. He may well have made you fade for this." He turned to Artemis, away from the downed figure, and responded to her question. "Those girls _the sun god_ sent me to collect; his _daughters. _They were damn near dead." Diana glanced at the hybrid's clenched fist, and saw ichor dripping from his palm. The furious figure turned back to Apollo, and almost attacked again. "You bastards have completely disregarded what Percy was given as a promise." Oddly, the sleeve of the black jacket Purgatory was wearing caught fire as he finished this, and the air seemed to bend around his right hand, and darkness spread from the clenched fist.

Purgatory felt his weapon forming, and forced his hand apart at the same time as he turned his attention away from the cause of his rage.

"Did I hear Thalia?"

"Oh, yes, she and the others have returned apparently. I think she is still in my tent."

"I did what I could for the girls, but my powers are more focused on fighting than healing. I presume _he_ will help them, but can you be there when he does, so that they know the situation?"

"Of course. I'll see you later, Purgatory." It struck her that he had been more consistent in this interaction than she was used to. Maybe anger kept him centred?

**Thanks to PixelUp, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, rider-84, Cthe, and Guest for reviewing so far.**


	4. I Wanted a Souvenir

**Once again, I own nothing.**

**Please favourite/Follow/Review.**

**I'd ask that people make suggestions for pairings and perhaps weapons; though I've now got enough for him, I'm sure some of you could come up with better ideas regarding a few of the ones I have. I'll need them soon, though, since the confrontations are coming very soon.**

**Nobody has made suggestions on who should confront Annabeth, and this may well be your last chance if anyone does want to.**

**Anyway, read and enjoy.**

When Purgatory entered Artemis' tent, the flap already standing open, he was greeted in the most unexpected manner he could comprehend.

With a hug.

From Thalia.

Had he finally snapped? Was he hallucinating? That made sense, right?

Even so, he felt his arms move, once again controlled by the other aspect in his head, and wrap around the smaller girl's back, squeezing very softly in what he guessed to be a reassuring manner.

Then, the reaction turned back to what he had expected to receive, as she let go and quickly stepped back, a glare fixed on Purgatory, which turned near-feral as she saw the differences between Purgatory and the Percy she remembered.

Luckily; Purgatory felt the odd itch that always accompanied his slight physical change, focused around his eyes, and his lips curl into an easy grin. Much easier than the psychotic aspect ever achieved, anyway. The glare softened at the familiar sea-green eyes.

"Okay, so seaweed brain's still in there, huh?"

"Yup." Purgatory popped the P.

"You're Purgatory, right?" Thalia asked, a slight edge to her voice, still, at the thought of another entity being in control of Percy.

"That's right." Purgatory responded, with a shrug. People had, so far, reacted less violently than he had expected. Even this anger was significantly less than he expected. "Hey, shouldn't you be a complete man-hater by now? Why'd you hug me?"

"Kelp-Head is the exception, of course. Not just to me, either; he's respected by just about all the hunters."

"Why is that? Most of 'em never met him." Purgatory wondered aloud, as he looked around the tent. He was in the maiden goddess' tent without the goddess herself. He imagined that any other guy would likely be murdered for this infraction. He started edging to the side as Thalia continued.

"Other than the older hunters vouching for him, you mean? Well, it's largely because of how many join after being betrayed by boys. Hearing the story of one being utterly betrayed by a girl makes them sympathetic towards him, not to mention surprised. Well, not just by _her_ but the story tends to focus on that." Thalia turned her head slightly as she explained, hiding the betrayal in her eyes from him. She was pretty sure that Percy would still be able to see through this aspect's eyes.

"So, are you a man hater now? Before we... left, you hadn't properly adopted the hunter mentality." Thalia would have noticed he had moved to the dresser in the tent, had she been facing his direction.

"You can say that again..." Thalia smirked, reminiscing about the encounters she had had with certain males over the years.

"You're a man hater."

"Huh?"

"You're a man hater."

"I know, why are you saying that?"

"You told me to."

"...that's just a saying." Thalia was baffled by the misunderstanding.

"Really? Huh."

"What're you doing?" Thalia had turned to the man as the odd conversation continued, and now saw his left hand gripping the wrist of his right.

"I wasn't stealing anything!" Purgatory exclaimed. Thalia deduced the situation.

"And Percy stopped you?" Purgatory paled at this.

"N-No! I wasn't stealing!" He visibly gulped. "Don't tell Artemis!" He was rightly scared of the consequences.

"Why were you going to steal a... a tent peg?" Thalia growled out at Purgatory, with a slight tint of confusion at the end.

"I-I w-wanted a souvenir." The aspect stuttered.

"Why?"

"How many guys have been able to take one from Artemis' tent?" He defended. "The way I figure, any that have actually been in here were constantly watched by the goddess."

"That's true, but you still don't have any right to take something without milady's permission. I'll have to tell Lady Artemis." Thalia said with a slight smirk; she had always enjoyed pranking Percy and it seemed like it'd probably be funnier seeing Purgatory be punished. Something was very much hurt-able about him compared to Percy. Not that that had ever stopped her from messing with Percy way back when.

Purgatory paled, opened his mouth, and paled some more before he nodded rapidly. The daughter of Zeus in the tent with him was confused by this reaction; she'd assumed he would try to barter for his safety some more. Purgatory promptly turned on his heel and walked out of the tent.

-()()-

'Another god?' Purgatory commented to his quieter self. 'Well, that gets me out of it for a little longer.'

The immortal was near the stream running through the campsite

-()-

Triton had had enough of his father. A rather frequent occurence nowadays. He needed to get away from the palace for a while. Ordinarily, he would have just gone to a mortal bar, and met some women; a habit he had picked up from his father. However, this time that wasn't an option. He had been 'convinced' to find his half brother.

"Fuck!" Triton cursed, throwing himself to the side and into the water. A bronze battleaxe was embedded in the rock he had been leant against seconds before. "Perseus! What was that for?!"

"I'm Purgatory, actually. Why're you here, Triton?" The crazed man queried as he stepped up to his weapon, sheathed in the stone, and yanked it out. "I don't remember you attacking Percy, but who knows? You might've come for a fight. Please say you have." He shouldered the large axe, and raised his eyebrow at the minor god.

"No! I came to _talk_. What is wrong with you?!"

"How long you got?" Purgatory asked, grinning.

Triron sighed. "Never mind. But, even so, I was sent here to bring you to see someone about a mutual problem we have."

"Oh?" A voice murmured in Purgatory's head. "I'm guessing you mean our _brother_, no? But, who am I going to see?"

"My mother." Triton said, deadly serious. In response, Purgatory burst out laughing.

"Man, this is weird. My 'Dad' is just about my least favourite person alive, and apparently you and your mommy, who hated Percy before all _this_, are my what? Allies?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Very well, brother. Lead the way." He said, grinning still.

-()()-

"...and that should be that." Apollo finished, stepping back from the prone figures of his daughters. His hands stopped glowing as he did so, and Artemis gladly noticed the change in the demigods. They obviously weren't fully recovered, but appeared well progressed on the road to recovery. However, she then turned ton glare at her younger twin.

"Why are you still here, then?" She growled at the sun god.

"I- uh, wanted to talk to them."

"Too bad. Get out of my camp."

"What?! Why?!" The Olympian was shocked at the order.

"Why do you think? You could have, at any point, informed me of their existence and I'd have gladly gone to save them. But you didn't. You have no right to be here now when you neglected them throughout their lives." Artemis spat.

"C'mon Arty, I'm still their father."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That. And you are only their father in a biological sense. You gave up the right to be called that as soon as you neglected the basic duties of _being_ a father." She was snarling at the man now. "You never protected them, Apollo. If you don't leave I will... I'll set Purgatory on you again."

Apollo did pale at this. He had strongly gotten the impression from the immortal that Artemis' feelings played a large factor preventing him from doing serious harm to the god of medicine.

"I don't- surely you want those two to know me?"

"No. I want to make sure they are happy. I doubt that they will ever trust someone like you." Her brother looked like he would respond, but instead just sighed, gave an apologetic look, and vanished in a gold flash.

As the light lit up the tent, she glanced at the sleeping triplets, and decided to leave them to their rest. They certainly needed it after the ordeal they had been put through.

-()()()()()-

"Lady Amphitrite." Purgatory dipped his head slightly, in an imitation of a bow. "May I ask why you have arranged this meeting?"

They were in an odd place; a small underwater village just off the coast that was built around one of Amphitrite's temples. The goddess waited for a few minutes before responding, as she judged the entity in front of her. The sea living goddess knew this was not Percy, it was well known by most that Percy had an alternate aspect now.

"I believe my son told you some of what we want to discuss."

"Well, he said that we had a "mutual enemy". I assume that is _Cameron_." He spat the name out, making his hate for the god clear.

"Yes, my husband's bastard. No offence." She added to the other child born out of wedlock.

"None taken. I assure you, I wish he wasn't my father."

"Right. But, anyway, I will be the first to admit that I was less than fond of you when we first met. All you did was remind me that Poseidon has so little care for the sanctity of our marriage. But this _boy_ has shown me the error of my ways. You were always respectful, to me at least, and I appreciate that. _Cameron_, on the other hand, is an arrogant little shit." Purgatory didn't expect her to describe him as such, even though he, and Percy, agreed wholeheartedly.

"That he is. What did he do to upset you so much?" Triton laughed bitterly at this.

"He somehow convinced my father that he deserved to be adopted properly into the royal family. Should something _happen_ to both me and Father, he will be next in line to the throne. Though I think the citizens of Atlantis'll have something to say about that. He's racist toward mermen, and just about everything not human."

"So what are you asking from me? I assume you didn't call me here for the sake of complaining about him. Umm, this isn't about your parents, is it?" He had killed both of them, after all.

"No, it's been a long time since we have interacted. I'm sure they attacked you first." She had heard about that from Poseidon, too. "We called you here because we are quite sure that you will be confronting your brother," Purgatory made a face at the relation. "And we wanted to ask a favour..."

-()(())()-

'Well, this is new.' Purgatory commented to Percy, who was also interested in the cause of this commotion.

Purgatory was walking back to the camp, when he heard cheers and jeers coming from the hunters. It went without saying; that a hundred pre-pubescent to pubescent girls made a lot of noise when they got going, but this was off the scale.

The ruckus grew louder as he neared the centre of their camp, and his curiosity rose with it. When Purgatory arrived, the sight was an odd one. The hunters were swarming around a whole in the ground, that had a net covering it. The net had several gaps large enough to shoot through, something that several girls were taking advantage of, but otherwise seemed to very effectively trap whatever was in their. The silver seemed to glow slightly brighter than it should, and Artemis, no, wait- Diana was stood off to the side, watching amused as the hunters insulted/shot whatever was in the trap. Purgatory went to the goddess' side, and asked her.

"What unfortunate male wandered into that?" He was sure that it'd be one deserving, else they wouldn't be this harsh to the ensnared.

"Oh, you know him, and he deserves this. If you take a look at who is shooting him, you could probably guess."

Purgatory glanced over and did a double take at the unexpected figures. Of course, there was Thalia, joined by Zoe. But next to her, was a girl he had no idea was in the hunt. It'd been a long time since he saw Calypso; only briefly before he had left. Back then, she had been Percy's biggest 'what if'. Until he found out she had been in a relationship with the elf; his loyalty refused to let him have feelings for one of his friends, after all. How was she in the hunt? He wondered briefly, as she had had children with Odysseus after all. Then, he registered that she was dressed differently, without a hint of silver on her person. So maybe she was just around. She was immortal, after all.

Next to them, were about 15 girls that had similar basic features. Each had black hair and sea green eyes, and was of above average height for their ages. Percy worked out the connection quicker than his other aspect, and informed him of it.

"Sisters, huh? I see Poseidon hasn't become any more faithful to his wife, has he?"

"None of the gods are, Purgatory. It is irritating, but I doubt that they will ever change." Diana sighed.

Purgatory turned to the goddess, who appeared to be around 16 in this form, and spoke for his other aspect.

"Percy says "it's a pleasure to officially meet you, Lady Diana."" The goddess smiled at this, and said in return.

"Thank you, Perseus. I should let you both know; we are visiting the camps the day after tomorrow and the day after that." The poison eyed man perked up at that statement. "The Roman will be first, though." She hesitated after this, before speaking again. "How is Perseus' progress coming along?"

"He'll be back soon." Purgatory shrugged non-committally. "Probably around the time we go to the Roman if that's the time frame." He smirked at this. "Or when we meet Cameron. He's getting revenge on the bastard." Diana smiled back, though it was slightly strained at the eyes hers met.

"Have you guessed who is in the pit?" The goddess asked, getting back on track.

"Valdez. He cheated on Calypso, I assume? He always annoyed the hell out of Thalia, and just about every other female he met. As a god, he'd be able to find girls, most likely willing, too." He smirked. "I imagine he'd make the mistake of flirting with Zoe, too."

"That about sums it up, yes." She fixed him with a curious gaze. "Although you missed the fact that he was one of the people that betrayed you."

"You mean Percy." Purgatory corrected. "But he's not high on our list of people to get revenge on. It'd be fun, sure, but either of us would inflict too much damage at the minute."

"What do you mean? Why would you inflict too much damage?"

"Me? I'd enjoy it." Purgatory said, like the answer was obvious. Though, now that Diana thought about it, maybe it was. "Percy's powers are probably a bit unstable for now. And no way would we avoid using them against the little elf." The goddess nodded at this, understanding perfectly the urge to hurt the cocky minor god.

"Well, if you dislike him so much, you may want to watch the show." Diana said, smiling evilly.

Purgatory turned his gaze back to the pit, and the figure of Thalia stood slightly taut. Purgatory saw why as thunder began to rumble in the sky above, as dark storm-clouds formed. Rain poured, the epicentre of the storm being the hole in the ground, containing the minor god of Building and Crafts. The falling water was immense into the hole. Obviously, Thalia had grown stronger over the centuries. As the water presumably rose, Zoe kicked one corner of the silver net into the forming trench.

"The net conducts electricity remarkably well." Diana commented as lightning began to light up the sky, as the clouds blotted out the sun.

"Sounds unpleasant." Purgatory commented, smirking.

The high pitched scream supported that, as a bolt struck the net and electrified the water below.

"I assume this isn't the first offence?" Purgatory questioned, after Percy made the query. "Otherwise, apparently, this may be an overreaction.

"Oh, he sneaks in here more than Apollo and Hermes combined. One of these times, he's going to be killed by them." She answered, voice serious and, at the end, nonchalant.

"I'm sure of it."

-()(_)()-

'Disappointing.' Purgatory commented to his other self, as they arrived back at the camp. This time, he hadn't met any significant monsters, just a couple of straggling HellHounds that died quickly by arrows the hunt shot. The frustrated aspect sighed, 'I suppose I can't get to fight every day. I'll just train for a bit.'

He quickly moved to an empty clearing in the camp. If he didn't, then he'd be too full of energy tomorrow. That state of mind, combined with a bunch of annoying demigods at the Roman camp, would result in Purgatory doing something that he... correction: Percy, would regret. Purgatory'd enjoy it, and if he met certain Romans, then Percy would hopefully let him have his fun.

Purgatory concentrated, and waved his hand in the clearing, creating the mechanised training dummies and a pile of weapons, before he picked up the first spear, and set to work.

The magical robots swarmed around the spear wielding man, and Purgatory span in a low circle, sweeping the legs out from under three of them, before stabbing the head of said weapon into the chest of each. He stood straight and kicked the nearest away, sending him back 30 feet, and threw the bronze spear into the disorientated figure.

Stepping aside, to the pile of weapons, Purgatory swept up a War-hammer, and charged the crowd, swinging the blunt weapon in wild circles. With each arch of the swings, he crushed a training dummy. Purgatory soon grew tired of the hammer and spun around, launching it like it's the sporting apparatus that shared it's name.

The flying hammer took out the remaining 3 machines, so Purgatory concentrated again, his eyes glowed gold, and the fake men repaired themselves.

Picking up a golden Gladius in each hand, Purgatory began again. In his own world, the crazed man didn't notice the audience he was gathering.

-()()-

"Holy..." Thalia murmured as she watched Purgatory fighting. "How..."

The aspect's fighting style made no sense whatsoever. Skilled, sure, but how was he avoiding the mechanics?

Purgatory span out of the way of one's sword, bringing both his up as he did so, and brought them down in a hammerblow, smashing both down on the robot's shoulders and cleaving it into 3. He kicked the remains of the crumpled machine into another, and flung a Gladius after it, the blade thudding into it, and lodging into the animated dummy's head.

Next, he stepped left, a spear running through the space he had been in a second before, attempting to catch him from behind, and punched out, fist slamming into the bronze "man's" head. The metal caved in as his knuckles punched into it.

With a trio of cuts, he hacked down three more of the enemies, leaving his sword in the last of them. Tilting his head to the side, he avoided a jab of a sword. Purgatory turned and seized the next figure's head. The aspect tore the head off and kicked the body into a rock. Turning wildly, eyes ablaze, he searched for the next enemy, only to see that he had finished with the 7.

"Amazing." Purgatory hadn't been touched once in the fight, even though he at no point made a move to defend himself. Thalia had to agree to her sister's assessment of the demonstration. She noted the wide eyed looks on each hunter present, as Purgatory cleared up his mess, and wandered back toward the camp, whistling a merry tune as he went.

-()(_)()-

"Wow, this has changed, hasn't it?" Purgatory commented, jollily . The camp seemed to have adapted to the Greek's existence. Still much more formal than their counterparts, but not as much as before. Fauns were walking free, appearing to be unsuppressed, unlike the last time Percy was here, and the people appeared to be mingling with each other far more freely than previous. Not in keeping with the divisions that were firmly established before.

As the hunters arrived in New Rome, Purgatory saw that this, too had grown. Apparently the gods had kicked it up a notch when it came to shagging mortals.

Percy supposed that the general population must have grown over the 300 years too, though. So at least it wasn't too out of proportion. It was probably a good thing to have such large numbers of foot soldiers, but accompanying it came an increase in monsters.

Not that the more psychotic aspect would complain. No, he was thrilled that he had the chance to kill more without the troublesome repercussions that would come from people dying, not to mention the fact that Percy would refuse to allow that... for the most part. Hopefully some day Purgatory may change his opinion regarding that.

"Lady Diana, we weren't expecting you." A male Praetor stated, coming to stand in front of the hunt with a 'greeting party' of 40 Romans, presumably in an attempt to intimidate the other group. Obviously, this failed spectacularly. Purgatory snickered at the thought from his place to the left of Diana.

As the sound carried to the Roman leader, he turned his gaze, in a glare, to the sole male in the company.

"May I ask why a male is in accompanying your hunt, Lady Diana?"

"No, you may not. We do not need assistance to find our residence, you are dismissed." Diana said, dismissing the male with the words and a wave of her hand. The Praetor's eyes narrowed at this.

"You all will need to surrender your weapons before entering the city." He replied to the goddess.

"To you?"

"Of course not." The unnamed Praetor responded through gritted teeth. "To Terminus, as is tradition."

"I think you shall find that my authority supersedes your god of boundaries. As such, I and my hunters, do not have to surrender anything to you."

"Lady Diana, I'm afraid that I won't be able to allow you entry if you do not obey." By this point the majority of hunters' hands were twitching, wanting desperately to shoot him full of arrows.

"Wow, you're a dumbass aren't you?" Purgatory commented, smirking at the foolish statement. He turned his head slightly to get sight of the goddess of he hunt's reaction.

"What did you say?!" The Praetor yelled at him.

""Wow, you're a dumbass aren't you?""

"How dare you?!"

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you insult me?! I'm a Praetor! I could have you executed!" He just about screamed.

"Is that a threat, little man?" Purgatory asked the angry Roman, grinning.

"It's a promise." The boy growled out at him, his fellow demigods nodding along behind him. "I am your superi-Gahh!"" He was interrupted as a hand clamped around his throat, and he was raised into the air, feet dangling. As the Praetor looked down, he met a poisonous gaze, above a snarling mouth.

"YOU'RE MY SUPERIOR?!" Purgatory roared, tightening his grip around the smaller boy's throat. He tossed the boy onto the dusty ground, and two Gladius appeared in his hands. He flicked his wrist and one of them stuck in the ground in front of his would be opponent. "Prove it, then."

The Roman staggered to his feet, grabbing the sword as he did so, and, red in the face from anger, lunged at the stranger, stabbing in the taught fashion. With a step to the side, Purgatory avoided the blade, before he stepped past, and whacked his opponent on the back of the head with the flat of his blade, and kicked the stumbling boy's legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. Purgatory kicked the arrogant boy in the ribs, lifting him into the air and throwing him several feet.

"You're persistent, at least." Purgatory commented as the not yet named Praetor stood up once more. The hybrid lunged forward and swiped his sword across the decorative armour that the Roman was wearing for the greeting. The Imperial gold Gladius cut through the bronze and sliced a long cut into the flesh below. Next, the unarmed fist of the powerful man slammed into the un-helmeted face of his opponent, smashing the nose and sending him back to the ground he had just risen from.

Purgatory slammed his foot onto the gold greave of the Praetor bending the metal and breaking the bone in his lower leg, and placed the tip of his Roman-style sword against the beaten man's throat.

He frowned visibly, and looked over to the watching goddess.

"Milady? What should I do with him?" He asked, to the surprise of Diana.

"Why do you ask me?"

"Percy told me to." Purgatory sighed, disappointed. "He," He gestured to the groaning boy pinned under the blade. "Disrespected you. Percy says that's why he wanted me to hurt him a bit, and that his fate's up to you."

"Well..." Diana was shocked, and internally pleased, that Percy took her opinion into consideration so much. "Ordinarily I would tell you to kill him, but it'd probably cause problems if a Praetor was killed. He's adequately humiliated by now, at least."

"Fine." Purgatory sighed yet again, and stepped back, kicking the whimpering figure once as he did, with a sad expression on his face. "Are we going in, then?" He asked, gesturing to the city.

"Of course." The goddess responded, walking towards the cohorts' barracks to begin the assessment they were here for.

-()(_)(_)()-

"Pathetic." Purgatory commented loudly as he watched yet another overly confident boy step up to fight a hunter. Each one so far had been easily beaten, left bruised and humiliated at the end.

"Shut up! Why aren't you participating anyway?!" One sitting off to the side, nursing twin black eyes courtesy of Thalia, commented. "Are you scared you can't keep up with us?!"

"DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME FIGHT?!" An Orthratic silver Falchion appeared in his right hand as he strode toward the angry Roman.

"Purgatory!" Diana called, from across the field they were training in. "Please don't. He's just upset that his attempts against Thalia were so terrible." The boy was apparently smart enough not to snap at the man-hating goddess, and she spoke to him. "And you, if you want to judge Purgatory's skills with a sword, look no further than your Praetor. That was his handiwork."

"W-What?!" The male exclaimed, in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Yes. Isn't that right, Purgatory?" She asked. "Purgatory?" She continued when he did not respond. When she turned to check why, she found the man glaring at a blonde haired, blue eyed young man in the distance. "Ah. My brother's arrived, has he?"

**Thanks Hans50 (Check out his stories Monster shifter, and betrayed son of the sea by the way), fillnow21, Fallen Angel Of Olympus, NeverForgiveOrForget, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, Darknightblade, waterboy3441, Achilles Risen, Snarky-Teen, and awesomeness-rocks for reviewing since last update.**

**So far I've had 2 suggestions for pairings; I think I'd struggle to write Percy/Fates, so sorry fillnow21 but unless I get a hell of a lot of people suggesting that, I probably won't have that pairing. The same thing goes for the hunt as a whole, as there are roughly 100 in it at the moment and it would be difficult to incorporate, so sorry to both fillnow21 and Rider-84.**

**Both have suggested Artemis as one of the girls Percy is paired with, and I am pretty sure that she will be one of his girls. I have an idea for the others, too, but would like to wait until I get more suggestions to finalise it.**


	5. What a Stupid Title

**I own nothing you recognise, once again**.

**Please Review/Favourite/Follow**

**I'd appreciate suggestions on pairing/confrontations once again. Turns out you still can suggest about Annabeth, since that'll (probably) be next chapter.**

**After this one, I'll start responding to any reviews I can instead of including them at the end of the chapter, as the replies feel a little weird this way.**

**Hope you enjoy. If not, tell me why and I'll endeavour to fix it.**

"Jason…" Purgatory growled as he spied one of _them_. The first he had actually set his eyes upon. The two of them really should have realised that the son of Jupiter and his little girlfriend would avoid the Greek camp. At least they would as of about a week ago.

These two's betrayal hadn't been the worst; Percy could even understand the reason they were so irrational at the time. Even so, though, both aspects wanted revenge. And preferably to make the two hurt.

The day Jason had found out what 'Percy' did. More accurately what he was blamed for; because he was framed and accused by his so called family. When Jason found out, he had attacked him viciously. Well, what Percy had classed as vicious at that time. The meaning of that word had changed immensely over the past 3 centuries, after all.

While Percy didn't condemn the reason, or even the action that the ex-Praetor had taken, it was still taken on the wrong person, all because the little shit that he was forced to call brother was 'too innocent to do such a thing', and because he, Piper, and just about everyone else had turned their backs on their saviour without a second thought.

Speak of the devil and he will appear. Or, in this case, think of the devil and she will appear.

"And there's Piper…" Huh. Percy's anger toward her was significantly less substantial than to her boyfriend. She hadn't hurt him; insulted, sure, but no physical damage. Plus, she had a right to not be thinking straight after what Cameron had tried to do to her. Purgatory was slightly disappointed at this, of course; he'd barely get to have any fun at her expense if that was his boss's opinion.

'Oh, well. I suppose this _is_ just the warm-up, ain't it, Percy? Well, the warm-up part 1.' He grinned at the thought before continuing. 'So, do you wanna take this, or do I get this one?'

'Go ahead.' Was the reply, significantly clearer than it had been during previous comments from the ruling aspect.

"Yay." He murmured, excitedly, before he raised his left hand, and focused on the object he needed.

'But restrain yourself a bit. We don't want him to be gone too long.'

"Oh…" Purgatory sighed, disappointed in the restriction, however slight it may be. Then he spoke internally. 'But we get to let loose when we arrive at the Greek camp, right?'

'Yeah, we do. Definitely.' The crazed man's lips curled into a savage grin at the thought.

-()()()—

As Purgatory was in his own world, the floored figure questioned the standing goddess.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he staring at Lord Jason?"

"He has you call him Lord Jason? Really?" Diana shook her head. Her youngest godly brother took after their father regarding his ego. "You know he has not earned that right, don't you? Of course not, ignorant male." The boy looked insulted by her comment, and went to reply when he was cut off by the goddess answering his question.

"_Lord Jason_, as you say, is one of those who betrayed my…companion several hundred years ago. Purgatory (You know him by the name of Percy) is staring at him because he is angry. As you can see." Purgatory's mouth was in a snarl at this point, and even the less than intelligent Roman could tell that this was going to end in a confrontation.

"Percy… Percy… Percy Jackson?!" The boy's eyes widened, he knew all about the story, after all. They had been informed not two days past that the tale of what he did to Piper had been a successful attempt to frame him by his now godly brother. "B-But he's-" He briefly froze, unsure of what to do, but arrived at a conclusion soon enough. "Lord Jason! Run!" They'd been told by an amused Mercury about the beating Percy laid onto Ares at the same time the messenger god told them the true tale. And he, like most Romans, didn't want anything to happen to one of their resident gods.

As the boy called out, Diana saw her colleague's left arm tense, as gold-red light spread around his left hand. The air bent at the same time, reminiscent of his almost losing control in the fight he had with Apollo. Although that time it had been darkness. Strange.

As the light spread, becoming blinding to the non immortals around, Artemis saw the general outline of a one handed weapon form. A mace? The light was startling even to the goddess of the moon, and she couldn't quite tell.

-()()()-

_Diagrapsei_... _Erase_

'Finally!' Purgatory thought to himself, as he grinned at the form of his now identified enemy. 'I can use one!'

He leapt forward, the power of his bound carrying him several metres of the distance between the two 'sons of the big three'. Purgatory swapped the mace into his right hand as he did so, and shifted his grip on it, before drawing his arm back, and flicking the morning star like a fishing rod.

The bronze head, with silver spikes, flew forward from it's place on the grip, sailing through the air toward _Lord Jason_.

'What a stupid title..." Purgatory pointed out, having one of his few moments of sanity as he continued. 'He should have had Lord Grace, at least. That's sound okay enough. Not as good as Purgatory of course, but still...'

The bronze chain glinted slightly as the mace sailed toward the blonde god. Purgatory yanked the grip down as it reached the half way point between the two, and the silver-spiked ball impacted into the ground in front of the now-aware god.

Jason saw the round projectile as it headed toward him through mid-air. To avoid taking the blow, he flung himself right, calling on his power over the wind to move faster than the morning star could, in his mind follow. As he landed on his feet, once again, he became confused as the target was altered.

As the mace slammed into the ground, Purgatory's grin grew as he saw the aftermath of his attack. The ground cratered, and a wave ran through the earth. Jason was thrown off his feet as the rock reached him, not to mention the dozen or so demigods also caught by the quake. With a flick of Purgatory's wrist the, currently embedded in stone, weapon raised back into the air, and retracted back into it's shaft.

The flail became a morning star, sans the chain it had previously had. With three more leaps, Purgatory covered the majority of the distance between he and his enemy, and gripped the hilt with both hands, swinging with a massive force as he sped to the god once more.

With a grunt from the attacker, and a gasp from his adversary, the head slammed into Jason's side, sending him careening before he could react.

"Jason Grace." Purgatory growled out, as he stared down at his foe. "Remember us?" The angry aspect raised _Diagrapsei_ above his head, and brought it down with a savage swing, one of the spikes piercing Percy's one time friend in the knee. Jason let out a cry of pain as he tore the mace away, levering the cap off his leg, as well as splintering the bone, due to _Erase_ and it's unique ability.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Jason couldn't comprehend what in his uncle's name was going on.

"This-" Purgatory slammed the spiked mace down on the son of Zeus once more, smashing the ribs of his betrayer, and likely puncturing a lung at the same time. "Is-" Again, he struck, the spikes retracting into the mace before the ball crunched across his chin. "Less than-" Purgatory's foot stomped onto Jason's uninjured knee, obliterating the bone. "You gave-" The chain extended again, and wrapped around the blonde's midsection. "Percy!" With a whip of his arm, Purgatory launched Jason into the air, and, with a savage yank of the weapon, brought him back down, his impact enough to create a matching crater, and do untold damage to Jason himself.

"Huh. Guess he's still alive." There was no sign of golden dust, a clear indication that the immortal hadn't perished yet.

Once more, the chain retracted, and Purgatory shook the ichor off his weapon's spikes, and raised it one more, intending to finish what he had more than started, before a cry from the entrance of the training area distracted him from his kill.

"Jason!" Piper cried, running forward.

'Huh. I remembered her being smarter than running _towards _the guy that's just beaten the shit out of a god.' Purgatory commented, Percy agreeing with the sentiment.

The crazed aspect frowned at the dislike he and Percy felt for the daughter of Aphrodite. She didn't deserve the same as her lover, but they deserved to get some form of revenge, surely. Although...

'Ugh! This is giving me a headache!'

'That's because morality isn't your strong suit.' Percy was silent for a little before he spoke again. 'Just... scare her a little.' Purgatory responded with a grin, and kicked Jason in the ribs again. Just for kicks.

Piper slowed as she saw the black haired figure. Something seemed familiar about him. But what was it? She certainly hadn't seen those poisonous green eyes before. The crazed look in them was certainly memorable. She supposed her mother would like him, crazy didn't put her off after all, but something was disconcering about the grin that the stranger sported.

Her curiosity at why this stranger was familiar was answered quickly enough, as Purgatory withdrew the familiar pen from pocket. As he plucked off the cap, and Riptide was revealed in all it's glory, Diagrapsei vanished back into that gold light. It was testament to Piper being one of the most intelligent daughters of Aphrodite that she connected the dots so quickly.

"Percy?" Her eyes widened. She understood the damage done to Jason, now. Piper remembered all those years ago, the confrontation between those two. Not the first, but certainly the most serious, as well as the most one sided. Until this one, at least.

_Percy didn't understand this. What in Hades name was wrong with Jason? The two had long since gotten over their issues long ago, after all._

"_What the hell are you doing, you psycho?!"_

"_You Bastard!" Lightning crackled around Jason's fist as he swung at his friend's face. "I'll kill you!"_

_Percy dodged out the way, he really was loathe to hurt his cousin, after all. He tapped his wristwatch, and the magic shield, that he kept for sentimentality's sake, expanded. He caught the other minor god's punch on the rim, and watched as the metal bent. Jason sure was in a bad mood._

"_Why?! What did I do?!" Surely Jason wouldn't be this upset by... well by just about anything. He simply wouldn't think with any reason whatsoever._

_As Percy turned to the others to look for assistance he was shocked to see the 5 present glaring at him. What in his father's name was going on?_

_Percy felt an electrified fist slam into the side of his head, and his world went dark._

"It's been a long time, eh Piper?" Purgatory said, with a grin. He'd been told not to bother correcting her this time. Raising his blade to the side, he dark-flashed forward.

Piper was shocked by that. What kind of travel was that? How powerful had Percy gotten? And if he'd done that to Jason then what would he do to her? She was to blame for his misfortune, after all. She gulped, worriedly at the though.

Piper's fear raised when she felt the cool edge of Riptide press against her neck, the owner stood behind her and whispered.

"Give me a reason not to cut your head off, daughter of Aphrodite." Voice containing the promise of pain.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered right back. "We thought it was you."

"And why did you think that?"

"B-Because Cameron told us."

"So you chose to believe my brother. A boy you all had _just_ met. Instead of me."

"B-But she- I mean Annabeth- We thought-" Piper stammered out.

"You assumed that Annabeth was telling the truth." Purgatory commented. "After all, what kind of Bitch would accuse her boyfriend of attempted rape without proof?"

"T-That's right."

"And not one of you thought to ask me? Not one of you wanted to find out that she had _fucked my brother in my own bed the day before?!_" The blade pressed against her neck, and drew several drops of golden blood. "Shit. I'm sorry, Piper. You aren't to blame for the actions of my brother and the whore." He checked the cut and said. "Well, it's shallow, at least. It'll heal soon enough."

"I don't understand." Piper uttered, as the blade was recapped.

"Understand what?" Purgatory wondered aloud.

"I-I'm the one who got you put in Tartarus. Why aren't you killing me?" The cut was far, far less than what she had expected.

"Percy doesn't blame you. I think you deserve much more than you're gettin', but I can see his point. You, and I guess Jason, have a right to have been irrational. The others shouldn't 've been so blind, but you had a serious right to be upset."

"But Jason..." She gestured to her now groaning partner.

"Jason assaulted Percy when he was unconscious. That gives _me_ plenty of reason to get revenge on your... what? Boyfriend? Husband?"

"Husband." She cast a concerned look over to said matrimonial partner, and Purgatory waved her off, apparently she had still been afraid to offend Purgatory, who she had quickly enough remembered from the story Hermes gave her. The psychotic aspect had walked off, back towards his previous position, so she ran over to the unconscious figure of Jason Grace.

-()()()()-

"We're sorry for that." Purgatory murmured as he arrived back. He hadn't actually done as much as Jason had done all those years ago, but Percy, and by extension Purgatory, really hated the idea of her being upset with him.

"It was justified." The daughter of Zeus replied, though she glared at him a little even now. "That's settled though?" She asked/stated.

"Yes, he's not who we're looking to get any serious revenge on. That comes tomorrow." Purgatory finished, with a slight look of excitement.

"Alright, then." Thalia sighed, unsure of how she felt about this. Slightly hypocritical, sure, after all she had gotten revenge on her brother on her best friend's behalf (rivalling Purgatory's, in fact) but she was the only one that she liked beating up her brother. At least Purgatory said that this matter was settled now.

"Are you going to confront the other Romans? Hazel and Frank, I mean."

"If we happen to run into each other, sure. But they didn't actually do any damage, so it's not pressing, or anything."

"Have you actually forgiven them?" Thalia questioned, shock evident in her tone.

"Forgiven?" Purgatory snorted. "I hate each and every one of them. But Percy tells me that killing them is off limits." He sighed, disappointment clear on his face. "I should've let Jason prepare before I fought him. Maybe then I'd of gotten to use some actual strength."

"_That_ wasn't your strength?!" Thalia was baffled. "How strong _are_ you?!"

Purgatory grinned and shrugged. "Very. You should see Percy's tomorrow. He's stronger than me, though." Purgatory tapped his fingers on his chin. "Eh. He might give me a chance, at least."

"Alright... um, hey, will Percy be back permanently after tomorrow?" Thalia did her best to keep any hope out of her voice, and, of course, someone with as little empathy as Purgatory missed the hint.

"He'll be back, yeah. I'll still be around, but he'll be the one in the driver's seat most of the time." Purgatory developed a genuine smile at the thought. Thalia returned it with her own.

-()(_)()-

Purgatory heard a male clear his throat, and turned to see the messenger god, in the form of Mercury, standing there awkwardly. Neither of the two could blame him. He probably expected the same treatment as his half brother. It was possible, sure, but do far even Purgatory had no _real_ reason to put him in the hospital. Not that he'd normally need a reason, but the messenger of Olympus probably had a mission that meant he had to be here.

"Yes?" Purgatory asked raising an eyebrow at the Olympian. They were currently on the roof of Diana and the Hunt's residence.

"Ahem. Purgatory," He began, reading a scroll to the younger immortal. "Your presence is required before the Olympian council, and the King of the gods. The reason for your summons is to discuss the treatment you have given to Lord Zeus' children and the punishment that shall be dealt to you for the assault of a minor god. Signed: Lords Zeus, god of the sky and Poseidon, god of the sea." Mercury was uncharacteristically serious as he announced the script in front of him.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Purgatory imitated the serious attitude poorly and mockingly. "When will I need to be there?" He asked, stood in a salute. Mercury frowned at him, the Roman god irritated at the mimicking.

"Within the hour. Else the charges will be increased."

"Roger that."

-()())()(()()-

Zeus was angry. Unsurprising given that he was as ill-tempered as everyone present knew him to be. But today he was even more so that ordinarily. Jason was one of the sons he was most proud of, after all. The Hero of Olympus, who had had the honour of fighting alongside Zeus himself even before being immortalized. Soon enough, the member of the seven would be put onto the council for sure, and Jackson had the nerve to attack him?! Who did he think he was?! What in his own name gave that irrelevant demigod the right to hurt Zeus' own blood?!

Poseidon was in a bad mood, also. Not to the cursing using his own name extent his younger brother had reached, but upset nonetheless. The sea-god wasn't dumb, he knew what the newly appeared Purgatory was going to try to do to his son. Of course, the demigod stood no chance against the strongest son Poseidon had ever had, but even so, he was angered by the disrespect being shown to him. Percy was his own son, yet he was being so cruel to his own brother? What possible reason did Sally's son have to want to hurt Cameron?

At the same time as the two members of the big three were having their less-than-intelligent thoughts, Purgatory had entered the throne room, and was now sat back in his beanbag chair, reclining at 13 feet tall.

"Purgatory! You have been called here to discuss your recent treasonous actions!" Zeus boomed, as Purgatory smirked back at him.

"And what actions were those?"

"Your attacking of my son, Jason Grace Minor God of Lightening and Clouds.!"

"That was self defence." Percy had briefed him on what to say in this meeting. It was smart in Purgatory's opinion.

"We have seen the interaction! You attacked him before he could react!"

"Because I feared for my safety, of course." Purgatory grinned at the king of the gods.

"Feared for your safety?! That is ridiculous!" Zeus boomed again.

"Oh, really? Tell me, how did Percy's last interaction with him end?"

"With-" Zeus began, before gritting his teeth as he realised that the hybrid in front of him was right. His son had beaten Percy into a pulp, while his victim was unconscious. The arrogant god glanced around the room. It was obvious that he would not win any vote on this matter now that Purgatory had reminded the others of the assault his son had never been brought to justice for. Luckily, he was king of the gods so that really didn't matter. "That does not matter!" Zeus snarled at the smirking figure. "He is my son, and I have decided on the punishment that you deserve in accordance to your violent treason!" Zeus raised his master bolt, and pointed it at Purgatory. "I am sending you back to Tartarus!" Zeus drew his arm back and launched the lightening at the disrespectful hybrid before him.

The other gods in the room, with a few obvious exceptions, leapt to their feet, intending to attempt intervention with the idiotic ruling.

Hestia, from her place at the Hearth, was fastest, and a ball of fire flew forward, a futile attempt to intercept the much faster bolt, but she _had_ to try to save Percy/Purgatory, anyway. Two bolts of light, sent by the twin gods, were sent a split second after to try to stop their fathers. The others present had slower reactions, most; surprisingly even the _King's_ wife, cried out in shock. Needless to say they didn't expect the sight that they witnessed after the light from the 'blast' had faded.

Purgatory was stood there, still grinning at Zeus, with the symbol of power gripped in his... hand? His hand- no, his entire right arm, was encased in a smooth obsidian gauntlet, with tiny lights scattered across his now midnight black arm.

"Máv̱ri̱ Trýpa. Black hole." Purgatory muttered, his grin turning sadistic as the muscles in his arm, hugged by the material, tensed and his fist clenched around the golden-yellow bolt he held. Cracks appeared in the magical weapon, and Purgatory frowned down at the symbol of power as the cracks multiplied and spread. "Hmm, that was meant to break it." The other immortals gathered gaped at the display. Symbols of power were just about indestructible, and here Purgatory had damaged the 'strongest' without any visible attack.

The aspect shrugged and tossed the bolt to the side. He splayed his fingers, and the tips of the armoured hand lengthened into deadly claws. Grating them together, Purgatory sprang forward, aimed at the suited god's throne.

Zeus gasped. Ichor sprayed from his shoulder, and the gods watched, stunned, as Purgatory embedded his arm, up to the elbow, in the thunder-god's shoulder.

"That's your second strike, Zeusy-boy!" Purgatory cackled, gleefully. "You don't wanna see what happens after the third." Yanking his arm back out, with his fingers curled in order to tear his attacker's shoulder slightly more, Purgatory freed his arm from the cumbersome weight of the arrogant god, and shook his gauntleted limb to clean it of bits of Zeus. He clenched his fist yet again, and slammed the stone knuckles into Zeus' face.

"Oh, and by the way, you probably won't be happy when you see the state of your favourite son." Purgatory said, before he burst out laughing and sank back into his beanbag chair.

"Well? Are we going to continue?"

"Um... yes, right." Athena recovered, glancing over at the crumbled and injured figure of her father lying at the foot of his own throne. "I move that Purgatory be forgiven for the... defensive actions he took against Jason Grace. All those that agree?" The majority of hands eventually raised, once they recovered the mental faculties enough to do so, anyway.

**Thanks to Thundergil, Hans50, npchocolateisawesome6, Gumball8866, DarknightBlade, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, timkaylor885, Another Random Human, Mysterious Man8, rider84, Guest and Please Read my stuff for reviewing since last chapter.**

**Once again, I'll start responding to these properly from now on, but I'll do these ones here since I've left it a while for several of you.**

**I've received a lot more in the way of suggestions since last chapter, which I really appreciate. Hera seems to be have suddenly become real popular; I like the pairing, so it's entirely possible (Although, I'm sorry DarknightBlade if you want Percy with ****_just_**** Hera, but I'm not really confident enough in my abilities with romance to think I'd do that well), Artemis is still very popular, so I think I'll probably add her to the preview characters soon (Even though she didn't have much of a role in this chapter, mainly this was the beginning of confrontations, after all), Thalia's popular too, something I agree with, and Zoe too. Bianca's been suggested; I like the pairing, once again, and it is entirely feasible for her to be involved if others agree. Calypso, likewise would work if the pairing is popular, since I definitely haven't ruled her out.**

**I didn't realise before, but the direction I'll be taking this story also allows the others that have been suggested to be possible too. Nyx, Gaea Lady Styx, Demeter and Athena, as well as Artemis, Hestia and Hera, were all suggested by Gumball8866. If other people agree with some (or all) of these, let me know. Though they likely won't come into play for quite some time, so no rush.**

**I like the idea given to me by Hans50. I won't give more detail in case of spoilers to the others that don't want to know. Issue is, I don't know the exact boundaries on what should be M instead of T. I reckon I might be toeing the line now, but if I take that to heart the next chapter might get too graphic. Can anyone with the knowledge concerning that please let me know how much I can get away with? Along with any comments and suggestions you have, of course.**

**Guest: I'm not sure what myths you've heard about Artemis, but she's generally portrayed as quite violent. I don't think I'm going overboard, but if others do, let me know and I'll reconsider whatever I'm being extreme with. The other issue, being that you don't see the 7 betraying Percy; hopefully this chapter has shone some light on it. They have a reason.**

**See, this long Author note is why I'm going to respond directly to reviews now.**


	6. The Chimera That Cowered

**Again: I own nothing****you****recognise from before this story**

**Please Favourite/Follow/Review**

**I'd appreciate any suggestions and comments you have to give.**

**Hope you enjoy. If not, give me any suggestions on how to make the story better.**

Purgatory's arm itched.

His teeth grated.

His hands clenched, then his fingers splayed, desperately wanting to wrap around this arrogant little sod's throat. Or, better yet, drive his axe into the worthless person's skull.

Who did they think they were talking to? He'd been forgiven by the gods, what did these insects' opinions matter? Not that he had anything against demigods, just people who irritated him so much.

Ugh. Diana ad asked him not to cause an issue, though. It would make problems for her and the hunters. Percy had decided to grant her that favour, and Purgatory was compelled to obey. Normally, he would be glad just to receive the order, but gods this was irritating.

He was sat in front of the senate. Apparently they were upset by his behaviour in the Roman camp. His defence hadn't helped much.

"So? The Praetor's a douche." Purgatory had replied to the self-important girl speaking. She struck him as a girl that always got her way. Cheerleader-ish; blonde pigtails, make up plastered on, he could smell the perfume from ten or so feet away. A daughter of Venus, the aspect was sure. "And Jason was even more of a cunt. No loyalty whatsoever." To Percy, that was a serious crime.

"It is one thing to insult one of us, but you have _no right _to badmouth our gods!"

"I'm going to keep doing it until you give me a good reason." Purgatory smirked, deciding to cut out the part where he had to listen to her yell about him being disrespectful. "Jason Grace is a bastard."

"They are gods!"

"His wife is a bitch."

"You are not a god!"

"Hazel is a little whore." How fun it was to irritate the Romans.

"You are in our senate!"

"Frank is a fat fuck."

"SILENCE!" The girl roared. From the flinches that many of those present involuntarily had, Purgatory summarised that she may have been scary. He didn't see it.

"Have you given up, then?" Purgatory asked, grinning at the girl in front of him. Her face was scarlet with rage at his attitude.

"You- I- How dare-" She spluttered out as she glowered, along with the rest of the Romans, at Purgatory's smiling face. "We are the senate! How dare you show such disrespect?!" Purgatory's expression became serious quickly.

"Because I don't have any respect for you. Same as the reason I'm happy to insult your pathetic gods. I respect _one_ person." A smirk. "And since he currently exists in my head, I see no reason to _act_ like I give a rat's ass what you pathetic people think of me." His smirk grew into a savage grin. "Unless one of you wants to try to _earn_ my respect. Percy says that's fine."

"Oh?" The girl growled. "And how would we go about _that_?"

"If one of you beats me in a fight." He answered simply.

None of them volunteered, disappointingly. Purgatory guessed they had learned from the 'fights' that he had had with their Praetor and god. A shame, Purgatory had really wanted a chance to put some of these arrogant demigods down.

"We are not going to entertain your idiotic ideas." The girl said haughtingly.

"Cowards." Purgatory spat at her. Hoping to get a reaction. "The lot of you."

Their faces reddened in anger, but evidently none of the Romans were _that_ stupid. Damn.

Then, he was appeased by the entrance of a panicked 12 year old dressed in mismatched Imperial Gold armour. He didn't bother to knock before he burst into the room, babbling manic thoughts as he did so.

"Speak clearly!" The annoying girl barked at the boy.

"M-Monster attack! Attack! Monsters! Overwhelmed! Help!" He screeched. The girl paled at the thought and stood.

"Prepare yourselves! We need to help defend camp! You, you and you! Head out and arrange formation!" She pointed to three present. "You," She pointed at another. "Fetch the hunters!" The 4 rushed out as the other present went to fetch their armour and weaponry. "Purgatory!" She turned back to the man on trial, and found him absent. "Where did he go?!"

-()(_)()-

"You lads are unlucky." The grinning, black haired, figure stood in front of the army that was ready to attack. In his hand, there was a massive golden battle-axe, pulsating softly, that rested on his shoulder. "If ya'd attacked yesterday or tomorrow, you'd have won. Today though?" He chuckled. "Today, I get to slaughter the lot of you."

Had someone else said this, the group would have been angry at the disrespect that they were given. However, they were currently lead by a smarter monster than most.

Echidna looked on the form in front of them with recognition and, worryingly, trepidation. Next to her, the Chimera was cowering slightly at this sight. What was so scary about this man?

Hellhounds growled at Purgatory as Cyclopses readied themselves to fight, and Laistrygonians cracked their knuckles. But, of course, the first to attack was also the dumbest. In Purgatory's opinion, anyway.

The Minotaur charged, barrelling forward with his head lowered. In one of his hands, he held a battered bronze axe; the camp half blood beads had grown in quantity since they last met. Percy gave Purgatory his permission to do some _real_ damage. Unfortunately, the beast was no real challenge.

Purgatory straightened his stance, and raised the golden axe above his head. The power grew as he did and was accompanied by a bright glow. The half cow didn't pay any heed to the preparation and, if anything, sped up.

As the foolish monster charged blindly at Purgatory, the mother of monsters shook her head. She loved all of her children, but the ex resident of the labyrinth had very obvious flaws in intelligence.

The Minotaur neared, within a few arms lengths of Purgatory, and the hybrid swung the axe down in a mighty blow. The half-man creature was struck midway between his identifying horns, and the axe passed through him like a knife though warm butter.

The creature's halves carried on past Purgatory on either side, and burst into a shower of golden dust. The poison eyed figure relaxed again and looked back, eyeing the patch of gold with disappointment.

"Well, that was far too quick for my liking." He shrugged and faced his other enemies. "I guess that's why there are so many of you. Quantity to make up for quality." He ran forward in a blur, crashing into the horde.

The ground rocked under a dozen Cyclops, sending the one eyed giants off balance long enough for the golden blade to dissect the humanoids. Purgatory spun, and slung Agon, his axe, in an imitation of the hammer throw. The axe spun end over end in mid air, and crashed into a pack of HellHounds. The group was obliterated as they were caught by the uncontrolled weapon. As it descended, sticking into the ground, it's master moved.

Purgatory's fighting style did a 180 as he reached the next group, a gang of Laistrygoniana. And emerald and obsidian shield; reminiscent of a Spartan shield, was on his left arm while Riptide was swinging in a deadly arc his right.

The crazed aspect hacked through the larger enemies, eviscerating them in an instant. Others, he slammed the edge of his shield, _Enosei_, into. Bones broke and skulls smashed under the heavy symbol as the killed's brothers fell to the bronze xiphos.

The group thinned, and golden dust scattered into the wind as a high-speed hurricane picked up. He finished with that group and leapt at the head of the army. Echidna barked out an order to her favoured son, and the Chimera obeyed.

Purgatory slammed the face of his shield into the lion's face. The spike in the centre of the Alpha symbol on the face punctured the thing's forehead. Purgatory rushed past and stabbed riptide into the side, through the crude armour that had been put on the thing in preparation, and into the thick hide. The hybrid humanoid leapt onto his opponents back as the snake pursued him. He yanked the sword back out, and sliced off the offending limb. The twitching serpent fell onto the floor and he turned the xiphos onto the next head. A wild cut decapitated the donkey part of the Chimera, and it burst into dust, leaving only one of the three animals the monster was made of alive.

Echidna watched horrified as the attacker slammed the edge of his shield onto the base of the creature's head. Her child collapsed and dissolved into dust with a pitiful whine.

"No!" She cried out, running toward the scuffle. She was intercepted by a shield, thrown like a Frisbee, slamming into her stomach at strengths enough to tear her in two.

Riptide swapped to Purgatory's left hand as a ball of flame appeared in his other. With a grin, he dove back into the fray, cackling as he went.

-(_)_)_)-

"What the Pluto..." Jess whispered as she and the others of the senate arrived. In place of the mass of monsters they were told of, there was a field painted gold with dust. Well that and two figures left. One was a man absent weapons as he faced off with a wounded empousai.

"Why were you here?" Purgatory called out to the human-ish looking monster. The two were not fighting, in fact, she was wounded badly.

"I-I won't tell you."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because- o-of where I a-m headed. You don't l-live there any-more." She clutched her stomach and ribs, struggling to speak.

"Oh. Okay." He seized her by the neck, and snapped the spine. As she fell to the floor, the monster evaporated. He batted his hands, shaking the dust off, and turned to face the Romans with a grin. "Hey, guys!" He waved happily to them as they watched him, amazed.

At least this helped his reputation with the Romans. Purgatory smirked at the thought.

-(_)-

'Chiron's still around, then.' Purgatory commented to the silent partner in his head.

The hunters, plus Purgatory, had arrived at Half-Blood hill. The large group had travelled through the morning, the trip being easy enough when aided by the godly abilities making the distances seem much shorter than logic should support. Purgatory wasn't sure why they didn't just teleport, but who was he to question Artemis' methods? She'd been doing this much longer than he or Percy.

He was shaking with anticipation, though. And he could feel similar vibes coming from the stronger aspect. He was going to take control today. Chaos, Purgatory was happy.

What was that feeling?

Immortals belonged in the camp now; the _seven_ shared that duty, to be trainers. But Purgatory sensed some kind of Partial immortal. None of the hunters were missing, so what the hell was that?

Hang on. There was another one approaching from behind. Well, another unidentified person. This one seemed to be a true immortal.

With a snarl, Purgatory drew Riptide, uncapping it and darting to the back of the crowd. In an instant, he had the presence pinned against the trunk of a tree, the blade pressing against her throat.

"Who are you?" Purgatory growled out to the unidentified girl.

"I-Iphegenia." The girl choked out, beginning to draw a hunting knife.

"Uh-uh." The aspect snatched the knife from her, and dropped it to the ground. "Now, answer better. Who are you?" He snarled, allowing her to breath marginally better by removing some pressure from the blade.

"Iphegenia. Who are _you_."

"My name is Purgatory. I'm charged with protecting the hunt. Give me a reason not to cut your head off."

"_You're_ protecting the hunt? What happened? How the hell are you staying with the hunters? I only know of one guy throughout history that they could tolerate to be here. And I don't think _you_ are Percy Jackson." She scoffed.

"Well, I'm not Percy Jackson yet. Give it a couple of hours. Then ask again." Purgatory grinned at her. "But that hasn't answered my-" Percy spoke up to him. This was one of the myths he paid remembered. "Agamemnon." He said, as a test. Iphegenia flinched at the mention of her father. "Huh." He pulled the blade away from the girl's neck. "Fine." He was a little disappointed, but he had later to look forward to, so he shrugged the feeling off easy enough. "I didn't know you were travelling with Artemis though? I'd heard rumours, sure, but never saw you."

Percy remembered the myth that included Iphegenia: Artemis punished Agamemnon after he killed a sacred stag in a sacred grove and boasted that he was a better hunter than the goddess. When the Greek fleet was preparing at Aulis to depart for Troy to begin the Trojan War, Artemis becalmed the winds. The seer Calchas advised Agamemnon that the only way to appease Artemis was to sacrifice his daughter, Iphigenia. Artemis then snatched Iphigenia from the altar and substituted a deer. Various myths have been told around what happened after Artemis took her. Either she was brought to Tauros and led the priests there, or became Artemis' immortal companion. Evidently, she became immortal.

Purgatory picked up the silver knife from the floor and handed it, hilt first, back to the girl in front of him.

"This was a bad introduction. Hi. I'm Purgatory; the alter aspect of Percy Jackson." He grinned at her, slightly unsettlingly. "Artemis is over there." He pointed to the front of the crowd, and the girl hurried off, eager to get away from the strange man.

-(_)—(_)-(_)-()-

Most of the seven had remained here in the Greek camp. Purgatory didn't understand that. Why would they remain with Cameron as opposed to leaving with Jason and Piper? Had they seriously convinced themselves that the bastard was their friend? Or was it loyalty to the Whore?

As it was, they had arrived on a Friday. Percy had suggested to wait an extra few hours. Purgatory thought that it sounded more fun, and so they were to wait. He had actually made a plan.

Okay, not exactly a plan. He'd decided on an order, and a vague idea of the damage he'd do to them. Of course, Cameron was Percy's. Frank and Hazel weren't going to get too badly hurt, disappointingly. Leo wasn't around. Purgatory guessed he was getting treated on Olympus still. Ah, well. The Elf was irrelevant. He was focused elsewhere.

Purgatory was sat in a tree in the woods, with his feet dangling off the branch as he twirled the hunting knife around his finger. The silver weapon had a hollow pommel. Both aesthetically unique and useful in one of it's abilities.

Frank Zhang was on the lookout as he ran through the woods. It was rumoured that the hunters had a secret weapon. And that _weapon _was not someone he wanted to meet. The other prevalent rumour was of Percy's return. Even if Percy was just a demigod, he had stood up to Frank's father when he was only 12 years old. Nowadays he would be _very_ strong.

Frank had demanded that Hazel stay and defend the flag. That had been poorly received, but Frank did not regret it at all. 300 years. 300 years in Tartarus would have changed Percy for sure.

He rushed through the woods, searching for the flag. He, unlike Cameron, knew that they needed to finish this ASAP. Else Percy might find them.

But Frank had a plan for that eventuality.

Some might think what he intended might be 'cowardly', but as far as Frank was concerned; Cameron and Annabeth didn't deserve his loyalty. The only reason he and Hazel were still here was because of the potential of _her_ waking up.

He'd sell the bastards out in a second for Hazel. What about if Percy killed her. He may well have descended that far by now. And Frank would _not_ let that happen.

He was clumsy even now, meaning that his footsteps were far from subtle as he ran through the woods. As he stormed through a clearing, the figure above grinned and dropped.

"Oy!"

Frank turned to the source of that shout. He saw familiarities of his old friend, but just as many differences. A tall figure with black hair and green eyes was grinning at the minor god. The wrong shade of green.

"Um... Percy?" He asked, worried. That expression was... off.

"Not quite." He hooked his index finger through the ring of his knife's pommel, and pulled. The knife duplicated, one knife hanging from his forefinger, the other remaining in his grip.

Holding both in an ice-pick grip, Purgatory lunged, too fast for the other immortal to react. The silver blades sliced across his opponent's chest, and the shirt the no longer chubby boy was wearing dyed gold. Following up, a foot slammed into Frank's wounded chest, throwing him several feet through the air until his back slammed into a massive oak tree, and he slid to the ground.

Purgatory raised the knives, and Frank watched as flames licked up the blades with a nervous gulp. The grinning aspect hooked both index fingers through a pommel and the knives began to spin.

Frank was scared. The knives looked live buzz saws as the poison-eyed man walked forward.

"W-Wait! Let me speak first!"

"What? Are you going to beg?" Purgatory asked with a disgusted expression. "Pathetic." He continued his approach.

"No! Not for me, anyway." Purgatory felt Percy approve of the conveyed message.

"For Hazel you mean?" The crazed aspect sighed. He wouldn't get his fun, then. At least, not just yet.

"T-That's right. Do what you want to me." Purgatory's expression turned hopeful until his idea was mostly shot down, then it fell once more. "But _please_ forgive Hazel. We believed Annabeth. It was dumb, but we thought she loved you."

"*Sigh* Fine. I'm not aloud to kill you, but you betrayed him." Purgatory smirked. "So I'm gonna make sure you know the error of your ways."

One knife flew, and stabbed into Frank's shoulder. He let out a curse as the wound went through his body and burned through to the bone.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm."

Again, the blade that remained in Purgatory's hand sliced through Frank's midsection. A vertical cut from shoulder to hip brought another yell of pain. The sadistic aspect twice slammed his foot onto his enemies kneecaps, smashing both.

The minor god cried out.

Purgatory's elbow crunched into the other's face.

"You didn't do anything really. So I suppose I'll go easy on you." He yanked the knife out of his ex-friend's body and the legacy of Poseidon fell to the ground in a heap.

Purgatory looked down at the figure and sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll go talk to your girlfriend next." He said with an evil grin.

Frank desperately tried to reply. Desperately tried to stop him.

Had Percy changed so much?

The aspect dropped some Ambrosia medicine several yards away, and vanished in a black flash.

-()-

Frank took far too long to reach the medicine. Not surprising since he couldn't move either leg without blinding pain, and one arm was half cut off. He stopped often, crying out as well as he could as his bleeding chest drug against the rocky and stone filled ground.

Hazel kept him going.

He was certain that this _person_ had no intention of _talk_ing to her. Who knows what Percy was doing to her. He might kill her. He might want revenge for what he was accused of by fulfilling the crime.

Of course if his brain wasn't addled by pain, he'd have realised that even Tartarus wouldn't change Percy that much. He had always been the best of people, after all.

Then again, he had already believed it once before.

Oh gods, was he coming back?

Someone was running through the woods, heading for Frank. Did that mean he was done with Hazel? No. No. No. Frank would kill him. What had he done to Frank's wife?!

The minor god dragged himself forward faster, reaching the spot. He began clawing at the bag of medicine and pulling it to his mouth.

"Frank!" A voice called out. "Frank?!" Had he forgotten where he left the broken figure? "Frank?!" Wait... that was a female voice.

"Hhhzl!" He called out, through his broken jaw.

"Frank!" She was getting nearer.

"Hhzl!"

"Frank!" She arrived in the clearing. "Oh, Frank." She rushed to the crumpled figure, while fishing a Drachma out of her pocket and throwing it into mid air. "Apollo!"

The god of medicine soon arrived.

-(_)-

Cameron was too important to risk in a pathetic game. _That_ was why he was not involved.

No, he was sat in the amphitheatre, relaxing after a long day's work.

Well, what he called work. In reality, he had simply observed the training that others were giving to the campers and criticised their methods and the abilities of the demigods. Further securing the opinions of the majority of the campers opinion of him as a complete asshole.

He was joined by two others. Well, three but one was unconscious. Nico just didn't trust anyone enough to leave her alone. The three were sat in the middle of the stands. Annabeth was cuddled into the side of her far from monogamous boyfriend. Nico glared at the backs of their heads. He had hated Cameron for centuries. He'd only tolerated him. Now, though. Now he knew just what the arrogant sod of a god had done.

He and the slut had tricked Nico into betraying his best friend.

How Annabeth had changed. In such horrible ways, too. Her intelligence had been overridden by her selfish ambition. Cam and his father had convinced her that the son of Poseidon was the most powerful new god there was, and that Cameron's power would grow further and further until he would be the king of Olympus. She certainly hadn't seen the potential that Percy had. Simply because all that time ago he had refused to show his true strength.

And who could blame him? Percy had been persecuted because of his potential, and had only wanted a normal life. Something Nico had respected and admired.

The son of Hades heard the conch horn, announcing the victory of Artemis and her hunters.

-()()()-

Purgatory was giddy. Certainly happier than he could _ever_ recall being.

The time was approaching rapidly. The time for him to lose control and for Percy to come back. The psychotic aspect could not be more excited about the prospect of losing the position in the driver's seat. A strange concept for sure. But given his tenuous-at-best grip on his sanity, that wasn't surprising. In fact, it was to be expected from him.

He was stood of to the side of the amphitheatre as he felt Percy stir far more than he could remember. The truly powerful one of the two was ready to fight. And Purgatory was thrilled. After all; being born in Tartarus, he was a great fan of chaos. Of destruction.

And boy, oh boy, did Percy promise destruction.

-()-

Nico looked up as the crowd came out of the woods. For some reason, none of the campers had been knocked unconscious. But Frank was being supported by Hazel and another camper. He felt worry stir in his chest as he saw the other god's condition. He barely looked healed, and was pale as the son of Hades himself. Blood loss?

Believe it or not, Nico's expression became even more sombre than normal at the thought.

He realised what that meant.

Unfortunately, others weren't so smart.

"Hah! Did you lose to some little sluts, Frank?! How Pathetic can you get?!"

"You Bastard! Shut up!" Hazel exclaimed, in sync with a hunter who was trying to cut Cameron open with her gaze.

"Haha!" He yelled back, arrogance not surprising anyone present. "You think just because you defeated that pathetic god, you think you can stand up to me?!"

"I didn't!" The hunter said grinning. Jessica was now looking at a spot over at the other edge of the amphitheatre to where the crowd had gathered.

"No. That would be me." The grin was stretching the muscles in Purgatory's face almost to the point of pain. "But don't worry. You don't have to worry about _me_ killing you. No that pleasure has been reserved by somebody else." He tilted his head, eyes glinting with untold happiness. "And heere heee coomess!" He sang out, before his features changed.

The slightly sickly face of Purgatory morphed. Gaunt cheeks filled to become healthy. The best description would be sculpted. The entire structure of his face was the same. As well as this, his features became as close to perfect as anyone present could imagine. Well, Cameron believed that his were better. He evidently grew into a fuller body type, too, as his shirt tightened around him. The most obvious change, though, was the eyes of poison. They shifted to a sea green-emerald mix. They glowed with power. The sleeves of Percy's jacket burst into flame, and 8 symbols shone on his toned arms along with the emerald irises.

This was not the same Percy that any of them remembered.

Had any heard what Purgatory had thought to himself, they'd have agreed.

Percy Jackson certainly promised destruction.

"The one to kill you, _Brother_, will be me."

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I think I have replied to everyone by now. **

**Once more, please Review/Favourite/Follow. Especially suggestions.**

**I can ****_promise_**** that Annabeth and Cameron's confrontations will be next chapter. I'm sorry if you wanted it in this one.**

**To be clear, I'm responding to every review I can through Private Messaging now. Unfortunately, that means I can't respond in that way if you don't have an account. If you make a point that I think needs a response, I'll put it here.**


	7. Olympians Get a Show

**I don't own anything you recognise from elsewhere**

**Please Favourite/Follow/Review**

**Make any suggestions you have, and I'll do my best to respond.**

**Hope you enjoy. If not, tell me why and I'll try to improve.**

Even Thalia Grace did not have a comment to make at the brand new appearance of her best friend. Black hair blowing ever so slightly in non-existent wind and emerald eyes swiping over the crowd gathered, staring through their shells and into the souls beneath.

One symbol glowed with a brilliant light, and the people watching Percy flinched, covering their eyes through instinct.

Nico, especially, hated that light. He lived in darkness, and the sudden brightness burned his retina. He clamped his hands over his face, and let out a cry of discomfort, bordering on pain.

Once he recovered, he looked in Percy's direction. The immortal had vanished. Nico _knew_ that this spelled trouble.

He, as well as the two sat along with him in the stands, looked around wildly. Percy was nowhere in sight. Nico's eyes locked onto the silver dressed girls who all stared at him.

No, not _at _him.

At a spot behind him.

"I swear she was dead." A chilling voice stated from behind the Hades spawn.

Nico spun, trying to stop the attack that he sensed was coming. He failed.

A foot slammed into his ribs, and the minor god sailed through the air and out of the stands, slamming into the ground hard enough to create a small crater.

Wheezing, his now broken ribs punctured his lungs, Nico crawled to face his attacker, and found him reclined nonchalantly in the amphitheatre, foot still extended from the kick he had delivered to his old friend. Across Percy's lap, a Katana rested.

This was an odd weapon for Percy. It didn't tell of the strength it's master held. And it _was_ solely for Percy. Had Purgatory tried to use the blade, he would have failed epically. It was a weapon built for lethality, not for the guerrilla style fighting that Percy's alternate aspect employed. It differed from the rest in that an ebony sheath, with intricate silver etchings, accompanied the Japanese sword. This matched the midnight black hilt wrappings and, shown as the hybrid drew the sword, the Orthratic silver blade.

This blade differed greatly from the one he would use for his _brother_. This was a tool built for surgical precision. He could kill armies with it. One after the other. But the _power_? The power was not even comparable to _that_ one.

In a blur of speed, Percy appeared next to the not-yet-recovered son of the underworld, with the sheath in his right hand and katana resting in his left.

The blunt object _crack_ed across Nico's ribs, then his skull, and a second then third time.

"It hurt that you'd think that of me, little Emo." Percy's deep voice spoke, the coldness echoing through the silent camp. He raised the Katana, and tilted it in the moonlight that shone on them. The silver glinted, razor sharp edge highlighted.

"This, little Nico, is _Vathos_. I killed a titan, and this is what I was _rewarded_ with." He kicked Nico over onto his back, and pushed his foot onto the Hades spawn's throat. "I'm curious as to what reward I'd get from taking your head." The tip cut his ex-friend's cheek, drawing Ichor. "Don't worry, though," His emerald eyes, hard as the stones themselves, glinted. "You'll come back from it... eventually." The blade flashed, his foot moved from the neck, and the crowd drew breath.

The edge was millimetres from Nico's throat. Percy was staring back at the stand, watching the unconscious figure with a slight scowl.

"Damn." He lifted the blade. "Not the way I want to meet her again. I doubt she'd appreciate your death." The sheath cut through the air instead of the lethal counterpart, and _whack_ed against Nico's forehead, knocking the minor god into unconsciousness. "We'll _talk_ later, though. You can count on that." He didn't seem to notice that Nico was out of it as he said this, and kicked the son of the underworld in his broken ribs once more.

"Hazel!" The deep voice rung through the crowd. The daughter of Pluto's eyes snapped to Percy's. "How is she here?" His now sheathed Katana pointed at the sleeping girl.

"Umm..." The minor god hesitated, worried s to why Percy was asking. Hazel's voice was quieter, but could still be heard in the silence that ruled. "Nico was allowed one person from the underworld by dad?!"

"Are you asking me?"

"No, t-that's what he told me! It was a reward for him becoming a god!" Percy nodded, that made sense. Presumably Hades did that for his own gain, more than his son's. He turned his sights to the remaining two enemies, and the Katana vanished in the Platinum flash with which it had appeared.

The battering of one of their resident gods snapped some of the demigods out of their frozen states. Most were afraid of the power Percy held, some had less intelligent reactions.

With a yell, a son of Ares led a charge, consisting of his siblings.

'A wild dumbass appeared!' Purgatory commented, amused. 'Can I take these idiots, boss?'

'I've told you not to call me that, Purgatory.'

'Y'know..." Purgatory trailed off, distracted, 'We should have a shortened version of my name. Purgatory is quite wordy to say each time, after all.' He mentally grinned as one came to him. 'Purge! That suits me, don't 'cha think?'

'I suppose it does... fine, go ahead, _Purge_.'

'Yay!'

'But don't kill them.'

'Aww...'

Percy's body altered again. His shoulders narrowed, cheeks gauntened, eyes turned to the lighter shade, the shade of Poison, and a savage grin stretched across the previously apathetic face.

In this time, the Ares campers had arrived. There were a dozen of them or so. No need to use one of his weapons for this.

The first had a shield and spear that he was jabbing wildly at Purgatory, trying to get a lucky strike on the superior fighter.

Purgatory caught the spear as the boy neared, and tore it from his grip.

Purgatory raised his eyebrow, smirking.

"Why is it that you _all_ get your dad's brains?" He spun the long weapon, and the body snapped over the angry boy's skull. The boy's legs gave out as Pugatory grabbed his shield and hurled the limp body into the next Ares' spawn. The girl was knocked flying as the heavier camper crashed into her.

Purgatory's hands struck out as he face the next two, and the boys' helmets crumpled under his knuckles. He spun and clapped his hands on the next's unhelmeted head, instantly knocking him out cold. Purge drew the unconscious boy's sword as he dropped and swept around, disarming the girl swinging her own, Purge's blade almost cut her throat, before he stopped himself, and whacked her with the flat of the xiphos.

He repeated this on the other two girls engaging him. For some reason, Percy didn't like when he hurt girls unnecessarily. Something about morals.

Purgatory spun the sword in his hand, so that the pommel was facing his next opponent, and punched out with it. The boy dropped like a sack of bricks, as Purgatory stabbed backwards with the blade, catching the one that snuck up behind, trying to get a cheap shot, in the side. The boy gasped and fell as Purge released the sword, grabbing the last two by their throats. He raised his arms, and the two boys flailed, briefly, before their eyes glazed over, and they went limp. Purge released his grip, and the two collapsed.

Purgatory turned his poison gaze upon the two that Percy hated more than any other, and his shark like grin grew.

Agon appeared in Purgatory's hand. The battle axe had changed slightly since he last used it. Percy's reappearance was beneficial to it. A golden spike rested atop the head, and it was that that he turned to face the daughter of Athena, before, once again, he was interrupted by his 'boss'. Purgatory had to do what he'd promised to his step-mother and brother. He fished in his pocket for the Atlantic steel Greek coin and tossed it into the air.

Iris got the message. This had been previously arranged, after all.

-(_)-

"Brother," Zeus asked, irritably, "Why have you called this council meeting?" It was an irregular time, and several present were disgruntled. Their respective dates had been interrupted by Poseidon calling them all back here.

Hades, especially, was confused. He was very rarely invited to these meetings. He was no longer banned quite so thoroughly as he had been before Perseus Jackson had given him the, albeit limited, respect he now had.

"I was told by my wife that the reason behind it will soon become clear." Poseidon shrugged.

"Wait, so you don't even have a reason?!" Ares interrupted. He was in the middle of having some fun with Aphrodite when his uncle had stopped them. Needless to say he'd rather be with his girlfriend than sat here, waiting, for who knows what. Ares definitely was not known for his patience.

"I was guaranteed that this was something we, the _council_, had to see." The sea god glared at his nephew.

Artemis had an idea. Purgatory hadn't hidden the fact that he would be taking his revenge today. And Amphitrite was even less subtle about the fact that she hated Poseidon's 'favourite son'. What else would she be calling the Olympians here for?

The moon god, admittedly, would have liked to see Percy's return herself and was almost as upset as her family at being forced to return to New York. And the fact that none of the others was hiding _why_ they were upset certainly did not help her mood.

Artemis' step mother was angry. Livid may be the better word. Hera was now sat next to her _husband_, who's clothing was ruffled and he had the beginnings of a hickey on his neck, matching the reddened lips and hastily buttoned shirt. She was planning for now. Planning and brooding. Even after all this time, he was still as unfaithful as ever. The goddess of marriage was not going to let this continue.

Athena was torn. The wisdom goddess had, similarly to Artemis, deduced the reason behind her required attendance from her nemesis. She forced herself to look at the situation from a logical perspective. Annabeth was barely her daughter now. She was all but owned by _Cameron_ after the minor goddess was convinced that her future lied with the arrogant minor god. Percy was honourable, for sure, had been betrayed horribly _by_ Athena's daughter, and yet even _Purgatory_ hadn't seemed to hold a grudge against the wisdom goddess for the actions of her child.

How would she feel if Purgatory was to kill Annabeth?

She was disappointed with the idea. Or was she just disappointed with her ex-favourite daughter? But Athena had to admit that a small part of her was glad. At least Cameron would be gone by the end of today. Maybe she could help Annabeth reform once she returned.

Logic. That was important to the goddess. And based on that, Annabeth had made her bed, now she had to lie in it.

A shame that Poseidon would not feel the same about what was to happen to his son. Athena hoped that Percy/Purgatory would not truly kill the sea god. Else her sadistic, and idiotic, brother would be far too pleased. That war would be of truly epic proportions.

Every eye in the room snapped to the centre as Iris' voice rang out.

"Incoming transmission for the Olympian council. Do you accept."

"Yes, yes. Please hurry with it." Zeus commented boredly, wanting to get back to his booty call.

"Very well." The scene shown drew a growl from two male members of the council.

"Jackson!" Hades roared. "What did you do to my son?!" His eyes had snapped to the unconscious figure of Nico crumpled off to the side of the screen.

"Knocked him out." Purgatory commented. "Well, Percy did, anyway. Why do you ask?"

"How dare you?!"

"Easily." A mocking grin was shot at the eldest of the big three.

"You insolent little-"

"Please shut up. I'm busy." Purgatory shot him a glare. "Lady Athena, Percy wants me to apologise to you if what I'm about to do upsets you in any way." He dipped his head to the wisdom goddess, before his hand gripped the battleaxe resting at his feet. "It is not meant to anger _you_." He smirked at the Sea god as he finished, and pointed the tip to the pair still in the stands.

What followed shocked the Olympians. Percy let his crazed alter ego off his leash.

-)_)_)_)_-

"HAH!" Purgatory launched the axe at the daughter of Athena, and watched the golden weapon flew through the air in an odd imitation of a spear. It soared to the stands, and struck her in the shoulder, the imperial gold spike pinning her to the wooden seat behind her.

"Ah!" She let out a yell of pain as the axe embedded itself, through her, into the stand.

Purgatory giggled as he sprang forward, scooping up a dropped bronze Xiphos from one of the unconscious half bloods as he did so. In seconds, he was next to the squirming figure of Annabeth Chase.

"P-Percy pl-" She was interrupted as Purgatory stabbed the short sword into her thigh, and instead all that came from her mouth was a scream of pain as Ichor surged over the simple sword. Purgatory released the blade and grabbed her by the chin.

"That. Is. Not. My. Name!" With a snarl, Purge held out his right hand, summoning one of the few of his weapons neither had used recently. A crystalline blue Dao appeared in the palm; the blade was a deep blue ice, the hilt a darker shade of sapphire and a ruby ribbon hung from the pommel.

Percy's axe vanished in a platinum flash, removing the staple from Annabeth.

The single sided ice blade swung down in a wild arc, lacking any elegance whatsoever, descending rapidly toward Annabeth, who barely had time for her eyes to widen before it reached her.

She flinched massively as she anticipated the killing blow, before the unexpected occurred. The blade melted before their eyes, and the water swirled. The previously blade shaped water wrapped around the blonde's throat and hardened yet again, choking her.

He held the girl for a minute, and her panic was obvious.

With a yank, Purgatory tossed her into the air, and the whip turned back into water, shifting again and morphing into it's original shape. The Dao shifted in his grip and Purge sprinted down, intercepting Annabeth before she crashed into the earth below.

With an upwards, vertical swipe, Purge's ice blade sliced through his other aspect's ex's right bicep. The arm separated, and the useless limb landed next to Annabeth.

"Stop!" She let out a cry of pain as she desperately crawled away from the aspect. Purgatory wore a large, sadistic grin as he approached.

"Now, now, Chase." He shook his head, grin unwavering. "You get what you give." The Dao shifted to his left hand as a familiar pen was retrieved from Purgatory/Percy's pocket. "And I seem to remember you demanding my death. That, plus your personal _torture_ of Percy means you deserve what I'm gonna give you." Riptide extended, and Purge lunged forward, swinging the bronze blade downward, while the blue swept across her stomach.

The bronze lopped off her remaining arm, raised to defend her vitals, and the sapphire Dao opened a gash in the traitor's stomach.

Purgatory grunted, the ones watching expected, in agreement. Any more and they would make her fade, and that would not do. It would be fun, of course, but Percy doubted Athena would forgive him for that; and he didn't want her to be eternally angry with him. He was sure that thatwould suck. The sadistic grin changed to a sinister smirk as Riptide shrunk back into pen form.

"You, at least, get out of seeing the power of Percy's true symbol. But ya might want to say bye bye to your boyfriend."

"W-what?"

"You can't think that he's going to live through this?" Purgatory looked at her sceptically.

"Why wouldn't he?" Her mind was stuttering from the pain.

"You've got to be shitting me!" He was shocked. "He." Purgatory stamped down on her leg, with a sick crunch. "Fucked." Again. "The girl." He swept the ice blade down, and hacked the injured leg off. "Percy was in love with!" The blade shifted into the whip once more, and wrapped around Annabeth's throat. Tears formed in the girl's eyes, and Purge snarled at her. "We remember _Annabeth Chase_ being strong and smart. I never did realise that your need to _further yourself_ outweighed that so greatly. You are pathetic!" He spat at the girl. "Conforming so utterly for such a weak fool."

"Hey!" That apparently snapped Cameron out of his statue-esque state. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Ah. I was wondering when you would get involved again, you despicable little shit." Purgatory said, a manic gleam in his eyes. He turned back to face Annabeth once more, and his features altered again, becoming the form that lacked the sadistic quality of Purgatory.

"P-Percy..." Hope. That was the quality that he could see in Annabeth's expression. She remembered him, remembered Percy as the kind boy that had an eternal _optimism_ about himself. A _kindness_ that never faltered. Percy remembered that boy, too. But he died. Before even the pit. He died when his heart was shattered by the Bitch in front of him. "Please..."

The handsome face in front of her smiled kindly as he crouched next to her, and Annabeth's _hope_ grew further. She was certain that Percy would help her. Maybe she could even convince him to spare her lover... Cameron was his brother, and Percy's flaw was his loyalty. He wouldn't hurt his family.

"Goodbye, Annabeth Chase." She focused on his eyes. His cold, furious eyes. Above the happy smile. The whites of his sclera vanished, replaced by an eerie green glow. Off to the side, Cameron's body froze, as he watched Percy's right arm shone. An unprecedented brightness as the bicep glowed as bright as the sun. Percy let the boy cover his eyes, and Cameron let out a gasp of pain as he felt his retina recoil from the light.

The same happened on Olympus, the gods and goddesses cringed back, throwing their arms over their eyes. Well, except Poseidon. He had tried to flash off to his son, but found that he had simply frozen mid teleport. He could still _see_ though. He felt the light burn into his optic nerves, and tears streamed down his face as he bore the pain, unable to even scream.

It was only like a very strong flash-bang to the non-immortals watching, who were disorientated but felt very little pain from the immense light.

However, they were slower to recover from the after effects of that, and so they missed what the gods watching saw.

Artemis, along with most of the Olympians, flinched minutely as she saw the fate of Annabeth Chase.

Percy was still crouched next to her, but his hand was clenched around a large hilt, connected to an intimidating blade.

It was a bastard long sword. A hand and a half hilt had the immortal's hand gripping it as the blade was impaled through Percy's one time love. The entirety of the weapon was bordering on black. Except for the slightest crimson tint that was visible in the aftermath of his glow. That hinted at the actual nature of the metal.

The blade was broader than most; there was no chance that Annabeth would survive that wound that was dealt to her chest. A quick death compared to what Purgatory would have given her, but she felt some serious pain from the evisceration from the blade.

"_Nothos..."_ Percy whispered, before he stood up, placed his foot on her, and unceremoniously shoved her off the obsidian blade.

Annabeth Chase's golden blood flooded out of her wound, before she dissolved into dust before the eyes of the Olympians. Percy swiped his blade and the Ichor flicked off Nothos.

The immortal looked from his strongest sword, to Cameron, and back again. Before he shook his head, releasing the hold he had had over his _brother_.

"No. I'm going to make you pay before you fade." He stabbed the sword into the ground, and his arm shone again. Out of panic, Cameron covered his eyes. This time, though, the glow was manageable, and his cowering was not necessary.

A _Smack_.

The son of Poseidon fell forward. Before he hit the ground, another stinging blunt force _Crack_ed across the side of his head, and again on the back of his neck.

Percy let him fall to the ground, and shook his head.

"How pathetic you are, Cameron." The Katana resting in Percy's hand flashed, and a cut appeared on the boy's back, a second and third followed shortly, the trio of shallow cuts intersected. Percy sighed, and pressed the flat of his foot onto the wound, bringing a screech from the minor god. "Are you going to get up?" Percy stepped back, after putting his weight on the cuts, giving Cameron room.

"What?" Cameron spat out. "You're too weak to fight me head on, so you have to take cheap shots?"

"Really? _You_ are calling _me_ weak?" Percy let out a dark chuckle. "Be careful, or I may just make it _hurt_ before you die." He stabbed the katana into his most hated enemies shoulder, and drew on his abilities. The boy's eyes widened, before he thrashed wildly; as though his entire being was in pain.

Percy locked eyes with his _Father_ over the Iris message, as he pinned the man's favoured son to the ground with Vathos.

"I bet you want to know what I'm doing, don't you, Sea god?" He focused his cold eyes on the still sea god. "I'm removing the water from his being. And for a god of bodies of water, that _hurts_." He blinked once. "I can show you if you want." The frozen god could move, and in an instant had flashed to the camp, eyes ablaze with fury.

"YOU DARE?!" Poseidon roared at the upstart in front of him. "YOU DARE HURT _MY_ SON?!" The betrayed man vanished, and the Olympian searched wildly for Percy's form.

"Damn right I do." A quiet voice uttered behind the sea god, and he felt a shocking pain on the side of his head. The king of the ocean reached up, when he drew his hand away, it was in shock. His hand was drenched gold, but that was not the biggest surprise. His ear was missing. "I dare hurt you, too. _Father_."

Percy sheathed his katana, and held out his hand yet again. _Diagrapsei_, the mace, appeared in his hand once more, and he brought it down on the sea god's shoulder, channelling a good portion of his power into the symbol. As the mace connected, Poseidon crumpled, legs giving out, and slammed into the ground. True to his name, the earth shook as he face planted into it. The sea god struggled to rise before Percy once more raise _Erase_ and slammed it down onto his treacherous father's back. Poseidon was sent into unconsciousness as the blow near enough destroyed his body, and Percy looked down on the man, face a picture of disgust.

"I'm unimpressed with you Olympians. Those that I have fought so far have been less than dirt." He turned to face his brother once more, a scowl still present as his weapons vanished in the glow again. He grabbed the leg of his groaning sibling and walked off, dragging the boy's unconscious body along with him. As they, well he, walked, Cameron's head repeatedly bounced off the stones leading to their destination.

"Let's see how strong you are with all the advantages, _Brother_." Percy tossed Cameron into the water ahead of him, and watched him sink into the lake.

He waited for 30 seconds or so, letting his opponent heal, and called _Mavri Trypa _onto his right arm, clenching and unclenching his fist as he waited, hoping that Cameron would put up a bit of a fight. The sea spawn considered himself to be the strongest god there was. Percy would correct that belief.

The scowl took on an anticipatory quality as the water began to churn, and he drew back his open fist in preparation. The surface of the water exploded upwards, and Cameron shot out of the water, dressed in a lightweight set of sea blue armour, towards his brother.

Cameron was furious. He was going to tear his pathetic coward of a brother to pieces. He had the audacity to challenge _him_, and imply that Percy stood a chance of victory in their fight. So what if he had beaten that weak girl? She was only there to help Cameron rise to the top; after all, he had _had_ a lot better. Not to mention those hunter bitches that had helped Percy come back. They'd insulted Cameron and they would have to pay for that slight. And he knew _exactly_ how they would make it up to him. He'd start with the man-hating goddess, and carry on from their.

The minor god licked his lips as he though of just how tight the moon goddess would be after all this time.

Cameron flew toward Percy, his trident, the symbol of power he shared with his father, poised to strike at his brother, who he was sure was the weaker of the two immortals. Needless to say he was wrong.

As Cameron neared, Percy's muscles tensed, and he channelled his energy into his ebony-encased arm. The platinum spots glowed brighter, and the obsidian, with a very slight red tint, seemed to darken even further. Percy stepped forward and his hand shot out. He caught the three pronged spear, and tightened his hold on it. Cameron's eyes widened as he saw Percy's power demonstrated. The trident shook, and cracks rapidly spread. Cameron flinched back, as his weapon shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Hmm." Percy's hand shot forward, fingers taking on a clawed quality, and the 5 small blades pierced the sea spawn's chest. Cameron felt unbelievable heat in his chest as Percy directed his power into making his brother feel the pain he deserved. "No." The immortal shook his head. "Too quick."

Percy's gauntlet vanished, and was replaced with the one that made Cameron flinch back once more. The pain that blade gave him was fresh in his mind, after all. Percy unsheathed _Vathos_, and wielded both the katana and sheath.

With a swipe and a _Crack_, Cameron stumbled to the side as he felt the sting of being batted across the head. He repeatedly flinched away as Percy advanced, wielding the blunt 'weapon' as he did. Cameron was starting to rethink his confidence.

"Still think I'm weak, Cameron?" The blade flashed and Cameron watched in horror as his hand dropped, shrivelling as it fell. The useless body part was a husk when it landed, and Cameron's expression turned even more pathetic than Percy was used to from him at this point.

"Pleas-"

"Do. Not. Beg." Percy snarled. "It will not help. Try to save some meagre amount of dignity." His Japanese blade swung again, and the other arm was removed with surgical precision. "This ends with you dead. Dead and faded. There is _nothing_ you can do to change that." He told the boy he hated.

"I-I'm- Y-You wouldn't! You aren't a killer!"

"I _wasn't_, you're right." Percy glowered at his brother. "But you and the Bitch changed that. You've seen me cut her down already. While she will return, you certainly will not."

"Then you aren't strong enough! You can't make me fade!"

Percy responded with a dark chuckle once more, and the blade slashed down, and Cameron felt it cut through his eye, and vertically down the left side of his face, leaving it useless. He let out a cry of pain, and Percy let his weapon vanish again, tired of the boy's whimpering and whining, deciding to simply end this.

"You don't deserve any more of my time, you treacherous little shit." Nothos appeared with the brilliant glow again, shocking the Olympians still watching as the message had followed the immortals once more, and Percy drew his arm back, gripping the hand and a half hilt with both his hands.

An emerald glow appeared around his large blade, and Percy's arm shook as he poured some his power into his strongest symbol. Using this blade, and controlling the power held within, was unfamiliar, explaining the strain he felt.

With a single almighty overhead swing, Nothos bisected the minor god. The two halves fell apart, showing neatly cut organs and the golden blood still contained inside, and the corpse crumbled into a dark powder, and slowly faded from view. As Cameron vanished, Nothos disappeared back into the symbol on Percy's arm. The slight glow that it gave off as Nothos hid itself once more had a resemblance to an hourglass.

Percy turned back to the stands, and focused on the sleeping girl.

"Now, how do we wake you up, daughter of Hades?"

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I appreciate the interest. I try to respond to the reviews via PM, but can't if the feature is disabled. So I'm sorry if I fail to respond to anyone.**

**Also, I realise some of the responses took a while, and will be responding as I get the review (and have the chance to message you) from now on.**

**Please fav/follow/review.**

**Sorry this took a while, I had to rewrite parts more than once when I got carried away.**


	8. A Refreshing Swim

**I own nothing you recognise from elsewhere.**

**Please Follow/Favourite/Review**

**Make any suggestions you have; I'd be glad to hear them.**

**Sorry that it's been a while, I've been taking a break between the end of the last 'arc' of the story and this one. The actual plot ****_should_**** start soon. But I make no promises; I intended the revenge part to be far shorter than it ended up being.**

**Hope you enjoy. If not, please tell me why.**

Percy Jackson fell. He kept falling.

Falling.

The no-longer-immortal couldn't see a thing; the darkness was all-consuming. A big change in scenery from minutes before. Or was it hours? Time seemed... off here. Wherever here was. Zeus didn't exactly give him an explanation before they blasted him.

The gods.

The _bastards_.

He couldn't blame _all_ of them. If Percy remembered, he spotted a couple that seemed distraught over the prospect; for some reason. Not that that made a whole lot of sense. He had thought at least one of them hated him. Well, him and every other member of his gender. Why, though, wasn't his father one of them?

His brother. That must have been the answer. His Brother and the Whore.

Annabeth Chase. The girl Percy had loved. The girl who broke his heart.

And he'd never get his revenge.

No! He _would_. He'd get his revenge on them all. _He would make them pay._

-(_)()(_)()(_)-

The darkness changed. Reddened?

Yes, a slight red hue was here now. That didn't bode well. Nor did the roars echoing through the nothingness that was now his world.

He was still falling; when was it going to end?

He landed with a _splash_. Percy had the briefest thought of relief; he still had his Demigod powers, he'd survive in water.

Then his world exploded in pain.

-()_()(_)(_)(_)-(_)-

Thoughts no longer _existed_ to the exiled man.

His entire world was agony. Agony and hate.

Percy had though time passed slowly before. When he was falling. That was nothing.

Every second was an eternity.

A minute was incomprehensible. An _impossible_ amount of time.

What was hurting him so much? How could he be in this much pain.

He'd never felt anything like this. This burning.

-()-

No. No, that's wrong.

He _had_ felt this. Last time it had been quick. The Whore had pulled him out of the pain.

Not this time.

He was writhing in the Styx.

How long had he been here?

-(_))((_)-

How wasn't he dead?

The river obliterated the soul. What in Chaos' name was keeping Percy alive?

_Oblivion would be so preferable._

_Why couldn't he die?_

-()()-

Clawing.

Clawing his way out of the black, murky water.

Finally. Finally this pain would end. He pulled himself onto the black sand, on his hands and knees as he escaped the Styx.

Percy held himself up, briefly, as he panted.

His body was racked with a pain-induced spasm, and Percy face planted the ground, shuddering.

He let out a groan, his voice raw.

-()-

"Wake, young Hero." A pleasant voice whispered. "You must wake." She spoke with some urgency. "They are coming for you, you must wake!" She whisper-shouted, nudging him harshly.

Percy's eyes snapped open, and he saw a lovely face, lines of worry marring her beauty, peering down at him.

"Who..." His voice was hoarse.

"Who I am is not important, Perseus. You must ready yourself, _quickly_, they are coming."

"Coming..." Percy sat up. He felt good. A burst of energy coming from the black water along with the pain. Not just that, though...

He didn't feel like a human. Not even a demigod. No, Percy felt like something else...

Like he wasn't hindered by their weaknesses. Their restrictions.

Percy was itching for a fight.

He shot to his feet, stumbling from his speed, and turned to face the mystery woman.

"Who... coming?" He rasped out.

"K... I cannot say." She whispered, sadness evident. "I am _married_ to one of his _subjects_." She spat 'married' almost sarcastically. Percy wondered why that was. The he felt an oddly familiar presence. Where did he know it from?

Wait... _subjects_?

"Kronos..." The woman looked shocked, but the slightest of nods confirmed Percy's suspicion.

Not Percy's first choice, but he was happy to fight the Titan king.

Trousers? The blank-slate looked down, and found that he was, in fact, wearing them. Lucky.

He drew the familiar pen, with a happy gleam in his eyes. At least _this_ hadn't abandoned him. Riptide was his only companion here in the pit. He flicked the pen-lid off, and the bronze blade extended, weight satisfying in Percy's hand.

Footsteps began ringing through the area, Percy glanced around and saw he seemed to be in a cavern; explaining the echoes. The rock was dark brown, and the smell of sulphur was unpleasantly potent.

Percy began stretching, trying to get rid of the soreness from his time in the water, and briefly noted that the woman had vanished.

"Jackson." A deep voice snarled from across the cave, and out of the shadows a mutilated man stepped. He appeared to have been carved to pieces and then stuck precariously back together; presumably a result of being cut into a thousand pieces. "So my family has finally done it, have they?" He chuckled, without any humour. "They've grown sick of you, and thrown you into my prison... I believe that when you reform, we can have a discussion about our future plans to overthrow my pathetic children."

"Fade..." Percy asked, with difficulty. Evidently Kronos expected him to be weak.

"Of course; you _did _send me back here, after all. There is really no other option. Even if we are going to be allies in the future, the others cannot see me being so _weak_, and _pathetic_ as to _forgive_ such a slight." He smirked superiorly with a mangled face. "Will you take your punishment like a man, or will you be desperate enough to try to fight?"

"You...think...you'll...win?" Percy frowned at the man, and tightened his grip on the xiphos.

"Ah, so it'll be a fight then, will it? Well, that may teach you obedience in the future, at least." He raised the scythe that was in his hand, half steel, half bronze, and stepped forward, swinging it down in a powerful blow at his enemy's shoulder.

Percy sidestepped, the swing being too slow to catch him, and returned the favour, with a quick slash across Kronos' side. The blade cut a shallow, long gash across the Titan's ribs, and the older combatant growled.

"A lucky blow." He raised the scythe again, and swung it double handed at Percy's neck in what would have been a decapitating blow had Percy not ducked underneath.

Percy retaliated again by cutting diagonally down the Titan king's face, adding another injury to his already mangled figure.

"Your pitiful sword cannot kill me, _boy_. It shows your inherent weakness, demigod."

Percy growled back; Kronos was right, Riptide was not on the same level as Backbiter, or whatever Kronos called it. He could win, but it would take more luck than Percy had ever had before. The non-god stepped aside as Kronos brought the scythe down in an overhead blow, and kicked at the stronger blade, looking to neutralise that advantage and send it away from the Titan. The blade, however, had embedded in the rock below, and was unmoved by his attempt.

Kronos wrenched it out of the stone, and caught the still extended leg of the newer resident of Tartarus; cutting mostly through the calf and spraying blood over the blade and the rock below. With a gasp of pain, Percy stumbled back, favouring his other leg as the cursed blade filled him with a familiar pain.

"Just give up, Jackson. You will die anyway, surrender now and I'll make it a quick death." The man's lips spread into an imitation of a grin, and Percy lunged back toward him in a desperate blow.

A desperate blow that paid off.

Riptide buried into the Titan's right shoulder, and the scythe clattered to the floor, as Kronos let out a surprised grunt of pain. Percy noted, as he glance at the now slippery floor, that his blood wasn't Ichor anymore; that it was as red as it had ever been. Crimson mixed with gold as blood poured from the half-detached leg, and Ichor from the punctured shoulder.

"J-Jackson." The impaled Titan growled, anger flaring in his eyes at being beaten _again_ by an inferior being, and then a yelp of pain following as the bronze sword was wrenched from his shoulder.

Percy swung Riptide with a primal roar, and, with a dull _thud_, followed by another and a slight _squelch_, Kronos' head, and then body, fell the the floor. The Titan dissolved into dust as Percy's eyesight blackened and he fell, ground rising up as he collapsed; only vaguely aware of the pain reverting to a dull thud in his leg as he entered the realm of unconsciousness.

-(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_-

"Ugh." Percy gasped out, as he sat up, vision still slightly hazy from blood loss, and grimaced.

He was drenched in blood an ichor, apparently he had collapsed into the liquids, with golden dust coating him too.

"Fucking... Kronos..." He growled. How the bastard Titan had found him so quickly, he didn't know, but Percy didn't imagine that the other Titans would be likely to leave him alone.

The hybrid immortal felt an odd tug in his gut. Not the same as the one he used to get from using his demigod powers; it certainly wasn't painful, but it felt strong nonetheless. As his vision focused, he peered over to the pile of dust that represented Kronos' defeat, and was surprised at what he saw.

Stumbling as he stood, Percy precariously made his way over to the golden patch, and dusted some away, gripping the revealed object firmly, and feeling the tug get more and more significant as he did so. When his hand wrapped around the grip, he felt power as great as, if not greater than, the power he had had ever held before. And he had been at least as strong as an Olympian while he was a god.

"03:30am." Percy murmured, before he frowned slightly at the compulsion to announce the time. With a gasp, the ex son of Poseidon gripped his right arm, a platinum symbol of an hourglass glowing brightly.

The blade was a lot longer than Riptide, or even Backbiter. It's _blade_ was about 5 and a half foot long, and was obviously deadly sharp. It radiated power from the onyx blade. A name occurred to him for the metal, despite never having heard of a similar material. He looked at the dusty patch, and saw the crimson blood that he had lost. _Blooded Obsidian. _The metal felt... familiar to him.

"Huh," His voice felt far better than it had moments before. "nice sword. Hand and a half sword." He murmured. "A bastard sword... Bastard... _Nothos_." Percy named his blade.

-()-

"Perseus..." The female's voice murmured to him, appearing again. "How did you..."

He saw her, sleek black hair hanging over one of her eyes, the other Jet black iris focused down on the disintegrated form of Kronos. Pale skin made the contrast all the more prominent.

"I don't recognise you..." Percy commented; obviously she was an immortal, but which one? The 20-ish girl smirked at the taller figure.

"Should I be insulted? You _have_ spent time in my domain twice now..." Percy frowned, before realisation struck.

"Ah... Lady Styx, it's an honour to meet you." He gave a bow to the goddess, and felt a shiver as she laughed musically at the action.

"You don't need to bow to me, Perseus. You've more than gained my respect." She gave him a pleasant smile, and he grinned back. "And..." The beauty hesitated, tone growing serious as she turned her gaze down. "I- I wanted to ask you for a favour."

"Favour?" Percy repeated. "What do you need?"

"You'll help me?" She asked, shocked. "Just like that?" Percy shrugged.

"Well... It depends on what you want me to do, but I'm going to be here for the foreseeable future. You seem like you could be a friend." Percy grinned at the surprised goddess. "Hopefully you'll make time here more tolerable."

"Oh... That makes sense?" She asked/said. "So you'll hear what I have to ask?"

"Of course. What do you need?" Percy asked the goddess.

"Well... You see, I told you that I was married..." Percy nodded. "I'm- I mean he's- It's not a loving marriage." She finished, frowning as she did.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, quietly.

"My _parents_ married me off to him when I was younger, Pallas' a fanatical follower of Kronos." Her eyes teared up slightly, but she blinked them away. "And since I support the Olympians, he has a habit of taking his anger out on _me_." The Titan of warfare was stronger than the goddess of the Styx, and she was unable to fight him off when he was angry. "And that's not even mentioning just _how_ 'loyal' he is to 'his king'" At Percy's confused expression, she elaborated. "He's gay, and _wants_ Kronos."

"Oh, that sucks." Percy commented, unsure how else to respond. "So what are you asking of me?"

"If you could just... get rid of him, I'd really appreciate it." She gave him a pleading look, and Percy chuckled.

"Wow, you really are good at that." He commented on the puppy-dog eyes with a smile. "But sure, I'd be happy to help with that, if he's that bad." And his expression became one of determination. "Any idea where I can find him?"

-(_)-()-(_)-

Pallas was bossy apparently.

Percy was watching the Titan of Warfare as he bossed around lesser monsters, ordering them to build something or other. It looked to be a large bronze statue of Kronos. Or at least Kronos before he was cut into a thousand pieces. Apparently Lady Styx was correct about the Titan being devoted to his king.

Percy's blade was in his hand, the weight of the hand and a half sword oddly comfortable despite being held nonchalantly by a single fist. Percy's target was dressed in full battle armour, though. That would make is slightly more difficult. Ah, well. This would be a good test of Nothos at least.

The raven haired immortal darted forwards, brandishing the blooded-obsidian blade with ease as he rushed past a group of Empousai, and the large sword cut through them like a knife thorough butter. The humanoid creatures burst into the common gold dust as he reached the heavy-lifting Cyclopses. As Nothos cut cleanly through them, the creatures dropped their loads, bronze chunks falling and crushing their smaller comrades.

The other monsters scattered, confused, and fled from the scene. Apparently they weren't afraid enough of the Titan to stick around for the risk of death. That made Percy's job easier, at least.

"Pallas, I assume." He said, casually, as he turned to the armoured Titan.

"Jackson?! What are you doing here? Why aren't you dead by my king's hand?!"

"What, you mean Kronos? I killed him, of course." Percy said, watching unblinkingly as Pallas' face turned purple from rage.

"No! No! No! I don't believe it! How dare you pretend that you are strong enough to beat my king?!" The man summoned a two-handed sword, and charged at the hybrid with a wild yell, swinging the blade in a wild arc, emotions getting the better of him. Percy shook his head, expecting more from the Titan of _Warfare_.

The raven haired immortal stepped aside and past Pallas as he was charging like an enraged bull. With a backhand swing, Nothos cut a gash into the back of his armour, a shallow cut grazing the skin underneath. The golden armour was stronger than Percy had expected, and forced him to go onto the defensive.

He parried another wild swing, dodged one more, and sidestepped as the enraged Titan brought the sword down in a wild diagonal swing; hoping to cut the younger combatant from shoulder to hip but, in the process, exposing his side to attack.

Percy gripped the hilt of Nothos with both hands and swung savagely, turning his shoulders along with it in order to get strength to cut through the godly armour. It cut clean through the gold, and separated the Titan's flesh underneath. The immortal's insides were exposed, and the man gasped and stumbled.

Ichor poured from the now exposed lungs, countless veins and arteries severed. The man fell to the ground, stuttering incomprehensibly, Percy caught the word "king", but nothing else as the Titan, complete with armour, dissolved into golden dust.

Again, Percy caught sight of an object in the pile of dust. He plucked it out of the remnants of Phallas, and was surprised, again, to find he felt excellent while in contact with the shield in his hand. The face was the more notable; as the back was a comfortable leather, simple functionality. The front was made mostly of the same blooded-obsidian as Nothos, but with the edges made of a gleaming emerald, the same material forming an _Alpha_ symbol in the centre and the spike protruding from the symbol.

Once more, Percy gasped as he was branded by a new tattoo. This one in-between his shoulder blades, resting in the centre of his upper back. Later, he would find out that the symbol was, predictably, the Greek letter _Alpha_.

-(_)-(_)-

"Thanks again for this, Styx." Percy said with a smile that didn't suit the haunted look in his eyes. He had been in Tartarus for... how long? A year? Two? Time was odd here, even with his acquired domain he struggled to keep track.

"You don't need to thank me, Percy." Styx sighed, with a fond smile directed at the raven haired man. "I'm glad of the company." Percy had built a small house on the bank of her river, preferring to be near his only ally as much as he could. The others in The Pit were far from friendly. Not that Percy would have expected anything else. He didn't have the best reputation with monsters, after all. He was thanking the goddess for the privilege of being allowed to do so.

Now that Percy had had time to process the betrayal, he had his anger focused. For the past two years, he had been angry... too angry. He had not reason to be angry with anyone but those _bastards_. Something inside him stirred at the thought of getting his revenge on _them_. He dismissed the feeling, and focused his attention back on the beautiful woman present.

"How long until you need to go back to the underworld?" She was required to spend time in the more prominent area of her river.

"I can stay here for a week or so." She said, with a smile.

"That's good." Percy returned her smile with a grin. Still not quite reaching the eyes. "Any more 'favours' that people want of me?" The sheer number of wrongly convicted showed Zeus' inept ruling. Percy did what he could to help them feel more comfortable.

"There's a nasty Hell Hound infestation, and a group of Cyclops tormenting the locals, but not much else."

"Oh, okay, then." Dissatisfaction? Why did he _want_ to fight? What was going on with him?

-(_)_(_)-

"Perseus!"

The jet haired man shot up, instincts honed through the 30 odd years of danger, and darted through the doorway, heading for the panicked Styx. _Nothos_ appeared in his hand with a flash, and he hefted the blade. For something to endanger a goddess, it would have to be strong.

_Something_ in him growled in satisfaction at that thought, and urged Percy on.

–)(-

Lady Styx was in trouble.

3 Titans would be able to kill her. Even her water wouldn't save her. One of them could die that way easily, granted, but the others would be able to finish her before she could move onto them. And so she called for her only potential help.

"Perseus!"

"Perseus? So he _is_ here." The only Titaness present smirked at a tall, blazing armour wearing, Titan, who grunted back, an angry expression on his face.

"Good. I owe him one from last time we met." The man's golden eyes blazed harshly, as he tightened his grip on his flaming spear.

"Just make sure not to die too quickly this time, Hyperion, or we might not be able to help you." Her smirk grew as the light Titan's eyes lit up with fury, focused on the Titaness this time.

"Calm down, brother. You know she is trying to get a rise out of you." The other Titan spoke, a calm voice contrasting to the other two's. "And Tethys, save it for when we've dealt with Poseidon's brat." He gave the sea Titaness a stern look, at which she shrugged and smirked at the light-Titan again, before refocusing on the task at hand.

"Fine. Styx! Where is Perseus?!" Hyperion barked at the goddess, backhanding the goddess; somehow he believed that this would help get her to talk sooner than otherwise.

"What reason was there for that?!" Tethys berated the large Titan. "If you break her jaw, how is she going to talk, moron?!"

"Shut up! You don't get to talk to me like that!"

"Damn right I do!"

"I'm in charge, you little Bitch!"

"How'd you figure that?!"

"Because I'm the strongest, you ignorant little bint!"

"Bull-Shit you are! You're weaker than _me_, not to mention Oceanus!" The two were almost exchanging physical blows. "Right?!" She asked of her husband, though she didn't turn to him when addressing the Ocean Titan.

"..."

"Oceanus!" She turned to the stronger Titan. "_Oceanus!_" The male Titan looked to be find upon first glance; his black beard, though, was slowly dyed gold as Ichor seeped from his chest. The newly coloured beard allowed the attacker's weapon to be seen clear as day. The large black longsword held the immortal's weight very briefly before it was wrenched out of the limp body, and Oceanus fell to the ground, face first.

"For the record," Percy pointed at the corpse, turning into a pile of golden dust, and continued. "He was the strongest of you three."

The raven haired man leapt forward, blade swinging in a deadly horizontal arc at the light-Titan, who quickly brought up his spear to catch the blade mid-strike. The Titan skidded back a few steps, and was caught off guard by the flat of Nothos smacking onto the top of his head, as well as the following kick to Hyperion's chest, sending him to the ground with a _thud_ and a groan as his head rebounded off the rocky floor.

Percy spun, guard up, only to find his other opponent frozen and staring at the pile of golden dust in front of him. Had the 3 not been trying to kill him, or capture him for worse, he'd have felt sympathy for her upon seeing the lost expression as she stared at the remains of her husband. As it was, Percy was not entirely in control at this point; that odd presence seeping in as his own blood-lust rose. He swung the bastard long sword, and the deadly edge caught the Titaness' throat. The large blade was anything but subtle, and the head was torn from the body with a burst of Ichor, before Tethys' body bust into golden dust.

With a jolt, Percy stepped sideways, the golden spear cutting a small and shallow gash along the green eyed man's side. Percy let out a snarl, that sounded foreign even to his own ears, and swung Nothos; rotating his entire body to get the maximum force, and the large longsword tore through the Titan's midsection. Percy watched as his arms rose, tightening the grip both had on the hilt as he hacked, once more, through the now halved immortal.

Angered, Percy swiped his hand with a growl and the rage surged through; a black ball of fire roared toward the falling corpse, and the body burned to golden ash instantly.

Nothos vanished and Percy clutched his head, the anger reaching painful levels as he _felt_ his sanity slip.

"What is _wrong_ with me?"

**Okay, I said that I would respond when I got the reviews last time. That has yet to happen, but I'll do my utmost to do that now that I'm back writing Purgatory.**

**Please Favourite/Follow/Review.**

**I hope you're enjoying Purgatory.**


	9. Prometheus Takes The Burden

**Once again, I own nothing you recognise.**

**I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**I'd be happy to hear any suggestions, please make them.**

**Please Favourite/Follow/Review.**

"Percy?" Styx asked tentatively as she approached the sleeping figure, walking slowly to ensure no surprises would shock her friend once he awoke. "Percy? Are you awake?"

"I am now." Percy said, as he sat up, with a stretch and yawn. "What's up?" He queried, looking over to his companion, who looked uneasy at the thought of telling him what she had found out.

"Listen... You remember when you told me about your adventures back when you were living?"

"Yeah, why do you ask? Has someone been asking about me?" It was a regular thing, for monsters to try to make a name for themselves by defeating the most worthy Hero in their long, long memories. The thing about it that annoyed Percy, or was it the whisper in his head, was the fact that they were _all_ so _weak_. "Tell me it's one that's better than the last. That Cyclops was annoying more than anything." He commented on his last fight.

"No... it's not that." Styx shook her head at his assumption. "It's the girl you told me about. Zara, was it?" Percy raised an eyebrow at her

"No, I don't know any Zara. Who do you mean?"

"You said she had Black hair and Black eyes? Speaks in old-fashioned English? From the sky adventure."

"You mean Zoe?"

"Yes! Zoe, that's it." Styz said, with a slight smile, before it faded again. "Zoe's... she's in Tartarus."

"What?!" Percy exclaimed, shooting to his feet. "How the hell is she here? She's meant to be in the sky!" Styx flinched back, and Percy forced himself to calm down. The goddess had seen his power more than anyone, and he didn't want to scare her any more than he already had. "Please explain, Styx."

"This is all just rumour, but I think that Zeus," Percy growled at the name. "I heard that Zeus refused to have her in his _realm_." Styx said, with a slight scowl marring her beautiful features at the thought of the 'King of the gods'.

"Fits his personality." Percy snarled, before he focused back on the matter at hand. "Why haven't you told me about Zoe before?" He asked, slightly accusingly.

"I didn't know about her." Styx shrugged. "You _did_ tell me that she was Artemis' Lieutenant. Are you surprised that she avoided detection for the time she's been in the pit?" Styx asked.

"No, I guess that makes sense." Percy said, nodding slowly at the thought. "But why has she been discovered now, if that's the case?" He felt very uneasy at the nervous expression Styx now had. "What is it?"

"It's... P-Perses found her and his _forces_ overwhelmed her." Styx flinched back at the look of rage that appeared on Percy's face as he jumped to an unfortunate conclusion. The goddess backed away as he snarled and, as she opened her mouth to correct his assumption, watched the symbol of a fire, representing one of his more recent additions to his arsenal, glow harshly, and Percy vanished in a swirl of darkness. "Oh dear..."

There was going to be chaos tonight in the Pit. That was a guarantee.

-()_()_()_()_()_()-

"I have explained already, Perses! It is moronic for you to throw so much away all for the demi-titan bitch!" Prometheus exclaimed, frustrated with his co-worker and his inability to think rationally. The Titan of forethought's frown's intensity was increased further by the maimed face it appeared on.

"If I want her, I'M GOING TO TAKE HER! And you _cannot_ stop me, little man!" The Titan leapt to his feet, clenching his fists and raising them, ready to attack the tuxedo'd man with the spiked knuckled gauntlets.

"Sit down, idiot." Prometheus said, irritated. "We haven't finished the meeting." He gritted his teeth before continuing. "And you know _full well_ that Atlas has laid claim to the girl's virginity."

"Pfft. That weakling doesn't deserve such a tight cu- ARGH!" Perses exclaimed as his back caught fire; blistering and reddening instantaneously as the unimaginable heat spread. The unprepared man flailed, trying to pat out the fire on his own back as he ran about like a headless chicken. "AHH! AHH! FUCK! SHIT!" The fire spread to encompass his entire being and he let out a very high pitched, very girly, scream that certainly did not suit the tall and broad Titan of destruction. Brown hair turned to ash as his bronze eyes watered, only for the tears to evaporate in milliseconds.

The door to the office in which the pair were meeting burst open from the other side, and a tall figure, that would have been far larger at his Titan height, dressed in back armour, with stars dotted across it, and a massive sword strapped across his back, charged recklessly into the office.

"What is it?! What's going o-" His eyes locked on the flaming figure of his son and he froze. Literally froze.

"Krios?" Prometheus asked worriedly. "Are you okay?" He turned his attention to the other Titan, intending to ask help and then ask what was wrong with his frozen father, only to find him in a very different condition to what he had been before.

Stem was rising off his now unclothed form, the material having burned away in the massively hot flames, while a blue blade was protruding from the Titan of Destruction's chest. Prometheus didn't quite recognise the blade, but it seemed to have an oriental design. Chinese, maybe?

Then, the blade melted before the Titan of Forethought's eyes, and morphed into a wholly different style. The water flowed into the shape of a large sickle, and hardened. The blue blade glinted slightly in the artificial light illuminating the office, before it slid back, slicing through the Titan's shoulder and leaving his body separated cleanly from the gaping wound. The look of pain and shock did not waver from Perses face before he fell forward, hitting his knees and, with nary a whimper from the pain, disintegrated into the golden dust.

Prometheus didn't get the chance to see who was on the other side before a dazzling light blinded him, and he heard a dull _thud_ from the other living Titan in the room at present. The Forethought Titan turned to his uncle, and was shocked to see that the elder Immortal was, still stock still, resembling a unicorn. The hilt of a hunting knife was sticking out of the man's forehead, while the blade itself was embedded in his skull.

Krios didn't even blink before he burst, unceremoniously, into golden dust, and the pile settled on the floor. The intelligent Titan had just enough time to note that what appeared to be a limb made of darkness was sitting under the top layer of golden dust before he was yanked out of his seat by _something_ wrapping around his neck, and a sharp pain stabbed through his shoulder.

Prometheus let out a pained cry, and tried to move, only to find himself stapled to the wall behind him by a golden hunting knife stuck through his right shoulder. He focused in front of himself, searching for the attacker, and caught a glimpse of gold protruding from his shoulder before a flash of black and green engulfed his vision, a sharp pain thumped through his head, and the world went black.

-()-

The well dressed Titan awoke, with a groan, to an unsettling sight.

He knew this place would come back to haunt him.

The blasted chamber.

"You're awake, then." A cold, quiet and carrying voice uttered, echoing through the rocky room. Prometheus spun his head, searching for the source, but was disappointed. "Behind you, snake."

The Titan of forethought spun, raising his fists in an exercise of futility; trying to defend himself should a blow be incoming. Seeing this, the Percy shrugged, and lashed out with his fist, socking Prometheus in the jaw and sending the tuxedo-wearing Titan to the floor in a heap.

"Are you still awake?"

The older man let out a groan yet again, and Percy nodded, walking over to the downed figure and grabbing him by the throat. The man weighed very little; given that he was far from a fighter, it shouldn't ave been a surprise. The non-Titan focused on the abilities he stole from Pallas, and a bronze dagger appeared with a dull golden glow. Pushing Prometheus up against a wall of rock, Percy lined the knife up with his shoulder, and stapled him to the rock.

"AAH!" The Titan screamed as he felt the blade stab through his flesh, and the world spun before his eyes.

"Hey!" Percy slapped Prometheus across the face. "You don't get to sleep." He gripped the dagger and twisted it slightly, waking the man very effectively once more.

"Wh-Who are you?" The forethought Titan whimpered.

"You don't recognise me? Really?" The emerald eyed man raised a brow. "I'll give you some help, then. We met at the battle of Manhattan. You were with a Empousei whore. And I defeated your boss, who apparently you've run back to like a good little _mutt_." He twisted the blade a little more.

"J-Jackson!" He cried, pained. "W-Why're you doing this?!"

"You were talking about raping my friend." Percy growled. "I'm doing this to _convince_ you to tell me _where she is_!" The blade had twisted almost 180degrees by now.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Prometheus exclaimed.

"Ah." His voice changed. Grew... sadistic. "I _was_ hoping you would say that." The immortal grinned savagely, as his form altered severely. Shoulders narrowing slightly, cheeks gauntening and eyes gaining an insane fire. His body was far skinnier than it had been before; previously it had been obviously muscular, though not bulky enough to remove Percy's advantage in speed. The new aspect was _suited_ to combat; to his own erratic style. But he wasn't _built _for it. Not like Percy.

"Now, I get to have some _fun_!" He cackled, continuing from where Percy let off. The insane aspect tapped his chin. "Now... what should I use first?" Purgatory advanced on the pinned figure, and his grin grew further, just as the Titan paled.

-()()()-

"...She's kept in the 3rd cell on the 4th level. There are half a dozen hellhounds patrolling that corridor to prevent any revolts against we Titans, who are controlled by the 3 Cyclopses that are down there too. Other than her, there are another 12 female demigods, and 24 males. The demigods were in Tartarus because they were especially evil in their previous lives, and their parents consented to them being properly punished. We captured Nightshade a week ago, she was attacking one of our details as they returned; she just said it was because she was a hunter and that was her calling. To get to her cell, you just need to go to the end of the corridor and take the lift down to that level. The only slight threat to you would be the goddess we've got down there... Bia! We didn't even recruit her, she just got sick of your uncle- Zeus! Zeus! Not your uncle, sorry! I'm so sorry, _please_ don't let him out again! She's the one guarding Nightshade, sat outside her cell!"

Prometheus was frozen in a permanent cringe at this point, flinching away from the monster in front of him. Well; the Immortal that was half crazy, anyway. Percy smirked down at the figure, despite the slight queasiness he felt at the sheer number and severity of the wounds his other aspect had given on his first outing. Not that he had expected any less from his angrier half.

"Okay then, Prometheus." Percy began, with a bored tone. "Is _Atlas_ still under the sky?"

"Yes..."

"And was what you said true? That he was going to 'take Zoe's virginity'?" The whimpering Titan nodded. "I _assume_ forcefully?" Another nod. "Right..." Percy looked thoughtful briefly. "C'mon, we're going on a trip." He gripped the man's arm, focused on his immortal powers, and then the two disappeared in a black flash.

-(_)_(_)-

Atlas was growling almost constantly at this point. A mix of that and yelling at the top of his voice. Even now, he was cursing the damn Half-Blood that was responsible for his being imprisoned under his burden yet again. _Jackson_. When Atlas got out from under this, and he would _very_ soon, he would make the son of Poseidon pay. Right after he taught his daughter the error of her ways.

And he knew the perfect way to show Zoe just what happened when she betrayed her family. His other daughters would watch. They would see what he did, and then what happened to the _left overs_ once their father was done.

Although... Now that he thought about it, making _Jackson_ watch, too, would hurt the boy greatly. The Titan was just glad that he could still get revenge on the bastard; everyone knew by now that the gods had condemned him to The Pit. And _nobody_ aged in Tartarus.

Atlas let out a strained chuckle at the thought of getting his own back on the little shit.

Then his thoughts were interrupted.

"What the fuck?! Who are you?!" Atlas demanded as a black flash erupted in front of him, and he felt the presence of a pair of immortals suddenly in the area. Were these bastards here to torment him? Well fuck them. He'd get his own back against them too.

A relatively tall figure stumbled forward and fell to his knees in front of the Titan of Endurance, and Atlas was happy at the sight.

"Ah. Prometheus. You've _finally_ come to fulfil your promise, then. I assume you have my virgin daughter?" He questioned, voice slightly less strained as he asked this. He was anticipating the fun he'd get to have when he escaped. "Well? What are you waiting for, weakling?!"

"Sorry, Atlas. I'm afraid that that method of travel takes it out of you the first time. He can't hear you." A deep voice commented to the burdened Titan.

"Who are you?!" Atlas barked at the man in front. "You aren't any Titan I recognise!"

"Well, I'll take _that_ as a compliment." His voice was still rather impassive as he addressed the older immortal. "You, though, are the second person today who really should remember me, but apparently has forgotten." Percy commented, to his still unaware enemy.

"Whoever you are, just fucking take my burden! That's why you're here, isn't it?!" Atlas ordered, then demanded, of the mystery immortal.

"Nope. That's why _he_ is here." The figure was still in the shadow of one of the walls, but Atlas got knew he was looking at the slumped figure of Prometheus.

"Him?! The snake?! Well, it's about time he was put to use! chuck 'im over here!" As the figure stepped into the light, Atlas' eyes narrowed. He knew this man from _somewhere_. But the Titan of Endurance shrugged the thoughts off for the time being, instead focusing on his imminent freedom.

Percy gripped the scruff of the smaller Immortal's neck, and simply tossed him toward the Titan of endurance. The limp figure _thumped_ into the ground, and tumbled over and over, rolling underneath the sky.

"Good. Now cut my chains!" Atlas ordered.

"You haven't recognised me yet, have you, Titan?" The emerald eyed man questioned as he focused his gaze on the imprisoned Titan.

"What does that matter?! I want to get out of here!"

"Oh, I've heard what you want to do once you get out of here, you insect." The Immortal snarled. Atlas focused his gaze on him, amused at the reaction, and spoke.

"What? Does it bother you that I'm going to rape the maiden bitch? If you want, I'll let you have her after; since you _are_ helping me." The arrogant Titan grinned at the figure, only to let out a cry of pain seconds later. An unbelievable light flashed, incinerating his retina for a few seconds, and Atlas was briefly blind before the injury healed. "Bastard! I'll kill you for that!" The man had vanished, though. "Hey, where the fuck did you go, Coward!"

"Behind you."

And the Titan's world turned black, as a massive, Blooded-Obsidian blade sliced through his muscle-bound neck.

-()()-()()-()()-()()-()()-()()-()()-()()-

Bia, goddess of Force and raw energy, almost felt sorry for the girl in front of her.

Almost.

But, really, it was Nightshade's own fault. The silly bint had run away from the house of Kronos' right hand man. Of course it would end badly for her.

Kronos was a dick, but he was damn sure powerful.

Not to mention he wasn't such a disgusting adulterating, raping man-whore as his son turned out to be. Bia shuddered as she remembered Zeus' most recent attempt to get into her pants. She _really_ hated the disgusting man. However, this course of action was questionable to her. She'd already chosen her side, though. The gods wouldn't accept her back. And if she left the Titans, then she'd have both sides after her. She wasn't vain, but knew for a fact that she was attractive. No way was she inviting a bunch of rapists, and that really was all they were, to attack her.

The girl, Zoe Nightshade, had been chained to the wall on the opposite wall to the cell door; naked as the day she was born. Bia could see the appeal. The girl was obviously athletic, but was far from overly muscular. An ample, but firm, chest. Smooth, unblemished legs. The lithe body would no doubt attract the attention of many a male, and more than a few female, immortals.

How unfortunate that Atlas would be her first. The man was a pig; just as bad, if not worse than, Zeus and his whores of children. Well, mostly whores. There were a few obvious exceptions. Chaos, did Bia feel sorry for their partners. Especially Hera. The woman had to put up with _constant_ infidelity, but would never do the same in return. The queen of the gods was obviously loyal, and entirely obeyed the ridiculous marriage vows that Zeus had put forth at their wedding. _Seriously_, who makes it a clause that '_Polygamy _is forbidden (but nothing else)'. The goddess knew that the queen only stayed with the bastard 'cause he'd have a hissy fit and start blowing things up. Hera was kind enough _not_ to want needless mortals to die. Unlike the majority of the idiotic council.

Bia sighed, and shook her head. She was getting herself wound up again. And so she went back to Nightshade watching. Far more interesting than anything else around here.

The goddess was still in that position when a barely audible breeze announced the arrival of another immortal.

"I'm going to have to ask you to move, goddess." He spoke clearly and loud enough to easily be heard. For the first time since she was chained, Zoe Nightshade's head snapped up. She knew that voice. One of the last she had ever heard before she died. Far deeper now, of course, but she still _recognised_ it. The demi-titan had heard rumours of Percy being in the Pit. Never anything more than hearsay, though. She'd failed to find him in all her years, and the ex-lieutenant had assumed her 'sources' were wrong. After all, why would the greatest Hero be in Tartarus?

He must've been betrayed, too.

"And you are?" Bia questioned, wondering who had disturbed her.

"Percy Jackson." He said, calm voice contrasting largely against the woman's shocked expression at his revealed identity. How was he here?

"How are you here?" Bia questioned, as she summoned her symbol of power. The small silver spear soon arrived in her hand, and she readied herself for a fight, hoping that the rumours she had heard of Jackson growing stronger had been just that. A rumour. Either way, she would have to end this as quickly as possible.

"I came down the elevator over there." He lazily gestured behind him, and continued. "Had to go through a couple of Titans, too, but it was easy enough." The goddess paled.

"Then you're here for me now, I presume." She raised the spear, and prepared to charge.

"That depends on if you've hurt Zoe." He pointedly didn't look at the ebony haired girl in question, and Zoe became confused, and a little upset, at the avoidance.

"Not at all... though I did undress her. Prometheus wisely did not trust any of the males with that role." Percy fought down the thoughts that came hand in hand with that mental picture. Of the beautiful goddess undressing the gorgeous demi-titan. This was _not_ the time for that. He instead focused on the matter at hand.

"And why are you here? Last I checked you were one of Zeus' guards."

"Ugh." Bia got a disgusted look and continued. "Yes, I was. But I couldn't stand being around such a pig any longer."

"Fair enough." Percy nodded his agreement. "So are you going to move?"

"I cannot." Bia stated. "I have already betrayed one faction. If I do so with this one, too, I will be hunted by both sides. I _have_ to keep Nightshade here." She spoke with conviction, though not enthusiasm.

"That makes sense." Percy sighed. "I'll make it quick then. Don't worry you'll come back soon enough." He gave the goddess a sad smile, and vanished in a blur of speed. The emerald-eyed man appeared in front of the goddess, with his hand extended, a Xiphos held easily. With a quick cut, Riptide finished the goddess off, just as she lashed out with the spear in hand. Said spear caught Percy in the stomach, and he felt an impact much greater than it should have been pierce through his body.

"Ugh. Forgot the whole force and energy thing." He gasped out, clutching a newly created whole in his stomach that bled profusely. "Hmm. Still red, then." His blood didn't have the customary gold colour, but instead remained the crimson of a human's. Yet he was immortal. "Guess it just shows I'm different." He muttered, as he conjured a large square of ambrosia and ate it quickly, washing it down with some nectar, and feeling it begin to work on his injury. He was neither god nor Titan; it made sense that their blood was not his. Or at least stop the blood flow, anyway. The hole'd heal quick enough anyway.

Bending down, he scooped up his newest symbol. "Fuck... a bow."

-()-()-()-

Zoe Nightshade had watched the previous scene with a mixture of emotions. Shock; at seeing her _only_ male friend _here_ somehow. Relief; an irrational sense that it would be okay now that the Hero had arrived. Fear; he had jumped into a fight with a _goddess_ she didn't want Perseus to die. Awe; the man had moved so _quickly_. Relief; she saw him win. Sadness; that the goddess had strayed to the side of the Titans, and that she had to be put down. Then fear once more; Percy had a gaping hole in his stomach, that had appeared very much fatal.

Now, the demi-titan felt worry. Percy was facing in the opposite direction, refusing to look at her. Had she done something to upset him? Did he not remember her? These, of course, were irrational fears, but she had them all the same, and so it was with nervousness that no-one would expect from the former hunter that she began to speak.

"Perseus?" She asked, tentatively. She decided to go with the direct approach and simply ask what was wrong.

"Y-Yeah?" The man responded, voice wavering a little as he did.

"Why dost thou refuse to look at me?" Had he been looking, he would have seen a genuinely hurt expression on her face. "Have I done something to anger thee?"

"What? No! No, you didn't do anything to upset me. It's just... well..."

"What is it?"

"You're naked, Zoe."

"What?!" She yelped, realising that she had, in fact, forgotten her unclothed state as she watched the fight. Now, she was _very_ aware of her nudity. Unfortunately, there was really very little she could do about it. "I cannot alter my state of dress before thou unchaineth me, Perseus!" She yelled at him, aggravated.

"How do you want me to do that?! I assume you want to preserve your modesty!" He responded in kind.

"Just- Just close your eyes and I will guide thee!"

"Fine! Eyes closed!" Percy turned around, and began walking into the cell.

_Bonk!_

"Zoe..." Percy growled. "...Helping me _avoid_ banging my head would be helpful." He wasn't happy with the slight giggle she gave at her favourite source of entertainment; males being hurt and/or humiliated. But Percy _was_ glad that she seemed not too affected by the small trauma she'd have suffered so far. Obviously she hadn't been hurt much. The bastards had been _saving_ her for her father.

"There. Now cut upwards, and you'll get the chain." She watched his first attempt. "No, a little to the right. A little more. There!" She looked around her cell and noticed a flaw in their plan. "Perseus?"

"Yeah?"

"I have no clothes _to_ wear."

"Oh... right. Here you go." Riptide resealed itself, and Percy removed the shirt he had been wearing, which, of course, was far baggier on Zoe than it had been on him.

"Thank you. Now where are we going?"

"We? So you're coming with me, then?"

"Of course. It is best to have allies, after all. Especially in the Pit."

"Right." Percy grinned at the Onyx haired girl. "Here, take my arm." Zoe gripped Percy's upper arm, and they vanished in his customary black flash.

-(_)(_)-

"Percy?" He heard Styx call out, as was meditating.

"Yes?" He called back, and the river goddess came around the side of the house to find him.

"Ah. There you are." She said, smiling sadly at him. Percy stood up and spoke concernedly. Styx couldn't help but notice the aura he gave off now. After the years in Tartarus, Percy was _strong_. Unbelievably so. And Styx had to say it was an improvement.

"Are you okay, Styx? You look sad." Percy asked, in a caring tone _rarely_ used in the Pit. The goddess sighed.

"I'm fine, yes. But there's been a 'World War'." She said, with air quotes around _World War_.

"What do you mean 'World War'?"

"The gods. They, honestly quite wisely, realised that the over population was becoming a major threat to life, and began nudging people in the right direction." She shook her silky dark hair. "This time it was _mortals_ that did the vast majority of the fighting, though. Not the children of the big three."

"...And you have to go back to the underworld." He smiled sadly back. "How long?"

"At least a century. Maybe more. The death toll was... horrific." Her eyes watered slightly at some unknown fact, and Percy frowned. The wars of Humans often took the lives of far too many innocents. Styx likely was thinking of the children that lost their lives. How they could do such things, Percy did not know. Death, he was familiar with. Humans killed each other; always have, always will. But _children_. That he could not condone. He shook the thoughts from his head before he got too furious, and responded.

"I'll miss you, Styx." He sighed, and ran a hand through messy hair. "I think... I don't know what exactly. But _something_ _big_ is going to happen by then." He grinned at the goddess. "I reckon I'll escape around then. Or something like that anyway. Then, we can hang out in the real world." He didn't notice the shock on his friend's face, nor the blush that rose as she over-thought the meaning behind that sentence. "Zoe's in the coma I put her in now... I'm starting to get _really_ sick of this place, and Purgatory wants to play around with the beasties. I think I'll go into 'hibernation' for quite some time." His grin turned back to the sad smile and he continued. "Hopefully we'll see each other soon."

Styx nodded back and the two gave brief goodbyes. Goodbyes were never drawn out between immortals, after all. Why would they; it was guaranteed that they'd see each other again.

Percy watched sadly as Styx vanished into her waters, and turned to the plains of Tartarus.

"Okay, then, Purgatory. Have fun." He relinquished control, allowing the 'driving seat' to go to the psychotic alter ego, and felt the tickle of changes occur.

"HA! Time to _hunt_!" Purgatory cackled, as he uncapped the familiar pen, before taking off at a dead sprint across the rocky ground of the Pit. "This is going to be FUN!"

**I hope you're enjoying Purgatory.**

**Please Favourite/Follow/Review. **


	10. Notes On Weapons

**This is being posted along with an actual chapter. People have asked for a list of the weapons. So here it is.**

**Once more, Ch9 has been posted at the same time as this. So please check that out.**

**Weapons**

**Blooded-Obsidian is the material that is unique to Percy. It is a mix of rare rock in Tartarus and Percy's blood. Note: that's why it's black & slightly red, not black & slightly gold.**

Anaklusmos/Riptide- Canon Pen-sword. Celestial Bronze Xiphos

Nothos/Bastard- Very Large Blooded-Obsidian Bastard (hand-and-a-half) Longsword. Hidden as a hourglass symbol on Percy's right arm. Domain: Time(Kronos)

Diagrapsei/Erase- Morning star/Flail Celestial bronze head & handle, Orthratic silver spikes and chain. Hidden as a dragon's head symbol on Percy's left arm. Domain: Destruction(Perses)

Vathos/Depth- Orhratic silver blade, with a black grip. Solely Percy's weapon. Ineffective in Purgatory's hands(doesn't suit berserker style). Hidden as wave tattoo on Percy's right arm. Domain: Sea(Tethys)

Kyklonas/Cylone- Ice sword (Chinese dao): shape-shifts (turn into water, then into another form). Hidden as a twister symbol on Percy's right arm. Domain: Sea(Oceanus)

Thamvos/Dazzle- Orthratic Silver Hunting knife, hollow pommel, can separate into pair by hooking finger through pommel and pulling. Hidden as flame symbol on Percy's left arm. Domain: Light(Hyperion)

Máv̱ri̱ Trýpa/Black Hole- Full arm Gauntlet blooded obsidian-platinum (Platinum=stars dotting arm) Hidden as 5 point star tattoo on right arm. Domain: Constellations(Krios)

Agon/Struggle- Imperial gold Battleaxe has a spike above axe. Spike can shoot out and stab through before opening into grappling hook. Hidden as a tattoo spike on Percy's left arm. Domain: Endurance(Atlas)

Enosei/Unite -Emerald Blooded-Obsidian Spartan-esque Shield with Alpha symbol in centre. Spike in centre of Alpha symbol. Hidden as Alpha symbol tattoo on Percy's upper back. Domain: Warfare(Pallas)

Epíthesi̱/Onslaught -Blooded-Obsidian recurve bow, tipped with Othratic silver, along with matching quiver that replenishes rapidly. Hidden as tattoo eye on left arm. Domain: Force and Raw energy(Bia)

Krikou/Shackle -Blooded Obsidian Chain. Hidden as broken link on right arm. Domain: Bodies of water(Cameron)


	11. Percy Becomes A Hiding Place

**Sorry 'bout the long wait for this chapter, there's been an annoying amount of work piled on me recently. I dislike when people rant though, so I won't bother you with that.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, the next will be out on Sunday at the latest.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Please Review/Follow/Favourite**

"Jackson! Get away from her!" An angry god of the underworld demanded, as he flashed into the silent camp, and witnessed the hybrid walking to the sleeping daughter of Hades. The member of the big three drew his traditional Stygian Iron sword as he approached, also donning his helm of darkness.

"Huh?" Percy turned to the god with a raised eyebrow, tempted to fight him for the sake of finding out how strong he was. The non-god was well aware that his fight against Poseidon hadn't told him much at all about the power of himself, and Purgatory's fight with Zeus was easy; based upon the idiocy that the god displayed in not preparing and just charging blindly at the obviously strong immortal.

But he wouldn't. Bianca, hopefully, would wake up sooner rather than later. If he had kicked the asses of both her brother and her father when she came too, the girl would probably be less-than-happy with him.

'Really? Why's that?' Purgatory questioned him, speaking in the head that they shared.

"Because they're family.' Purge mentally raised an eyebrow at this and replied.

'That didn't stop you, though.' He sent a picture of a fading Cam and a crumpling Poseidon.

'Fine. They're family that _haven't _betrayed her, and that she doesn't hate.'

'Oh... Okay.'

Percy focused back on the god of the underworld, and opened his mouth to speak.

"You don't need to threaten me, Hades. I have no reason to hurt her. Bianca was always kind to me, after all." He said, voice calm even while he felt the helm attempt to influence him and inspire fear.

"And when wasn't my _son_?" Hades growled in return.

"How about when he believed my treacherous brother and his whore over me. When I had been just about his only friend for years." He deadpanned. "Or how about when he at the very least let, and more than likely joined in, Jason kick the shit out of me while I was unconscious? How aout when he, along with the rest of you, _sent me to Tartarus without hearing my side of the story, __**after I got his father his throne back?**_" Percy snarled, voice dripping with power and rage at the end, as his eyes darkened, glaring at Hades. The Lord of the Dead took an uneasy step back at this, before he visibly shook the fear off and tried to think of a viable retort. An attempt that failed.

"You're... We thought you were a traitor, _Jackson_, you have no right to be testy with me."

"I have every right. You have to be an idiot to think otherwise." Hades froze, as Percy's pupils glowed golden and the irises green and the non-god walked up to the god of the underworld, Nothos appearing in his hand as he approached and his subsequent whisper threatening. "I would have every right to tear the majority of you _Olympians_ apart limb from limb." He spat the title like it was a disgusting insult. Percy pressed the tip of the bastard longsword against the Lord of the Underworld's chest. "_You are lucky I don't make you fade._" The hybrid immortal growled at his 'uncle', the Blooded-Obsidian blade vanished, and Hades was released, wide eyed at the display of power as he stumbled backwards.

"But you don't have to worry about that." Percy said, sliding back into an entire absence of emotion as he spoke. "Your actions were barely a betrayal after all; you hated me for years. If I didn't make my _father_, or the _whore_ fade, why would I do so to you? Just... don't insinuate that I would hurt Bianca; one of my friends."

Hades didn't know how to respond to the ex-demigod. He was angry still; he didn't like the lack of respect that he had just been shown, but if he was going to be honest, Hades had to admit that he, along with his family, deserved far more than a threat. Being idiots; they had let their emotions and pride rule; livid that someone would pay them the disrespect of _raping_ one of their number. And for that time, they had considered the new gods to be honorary Olympians for their brief period of being newly introduced, simply because the act of going against the newly made immortals was disrespectful to their decision to bestow them with the greatest gift. For the majority of their number; they had been trying to do the right thins; but _why_ hadn't they listened to Percy? Hades, and everyone else, regretted that for sure. Otherwise they could have been free of that little bastard Cameron _centuries_ earlier, and wouldn't have had to wait for Percy to come back and make the annoyance pay.

Better still, Poseidon and Zeus would not have sided together and prevented their two eldest siblings from being on the council, and Hades would be treated with the respect that he deserved. It may not bother Hestia but he was growing very tired of the poor way the others behaved. Thankfully, now the worst of them had gone, and the god of the underworld hoped that when Percy got Hestia the respect he wanted for her, Hades would likewise gain from the change. He was not kidding himself into thinking that his nephew would in any way campaign for the eldest of the big three's rights.

"Do me a favour," Percy spoke. "Take your brother back to Olympus, he's uglying up the view around here." He spoke in an obvious dismissal of the god, and turned away, back toward Hades' daughter. "Oh, and I'll be travelling to your realm later on today. If you try to stop me, I'll retaliate."

-(_0_)(_)(_0_)-

'Well, how do you plan to wake her then, boss?'

'I don't know just yet. I'm sure one of my abilities can help her.'

'Throw her in the lake.'

'I'd say that's been tried, Purge. I doubt that Nico would still be waiting for her to wake if it was that easy for her to come to.'

'Then shine a light on her.'

'Again, rather simple.'

'Why don't you ever take my suggestions seriously?!' Purgatory complained loudly in Percy's head.

'I do take your suggestions seriously, it's just-' He was cut off by Purge resuming his rant.

'No you don't! Everyone acts like I'm an idiot! Well, I'm not! Sometimes I'-' Percy returned the favour to him at this point.

'Fine! I'll try your methods! But I'm not going to _throw_ her in the lake. How about I splash her with some water actually _using_ the abilities I have? Or do you want me to shine light on her first?'

'Thank you. Water first.' Purge mentally grinned at his perceived triumph.

Percy held his hand out in front of him, palm upwards, and in the blink of an eye a sphere of water, about the circumference of his own head, formed floating an inch from the splayed hands. He flicked his hand, and the sapphire ball floated over his old friend's head, hovering for a few seconds before it dropped. With a splash, the ball soaked her sleeping skull.

Percy waited.

'OK! Now try the light!' Purgatory called to his stronger aspect, giddy for some reason that Percy did not understand.

The immortal raised his hand, and moved the palm to float a few inches from Bianca's closed eyes. Carefully focusing a small trickle of power to his wrist, he called on the more docile of his his abilities gained from Hyperion. The palm slowly lit up, the light gradually growing in intensity until it shone a brilliant gold onto the still shut lids.

'Hmm... OH! Burn her!' Purgatory suggested, proudly.

'No.' Percy deadpanned back. 'Remember the ground rules, too, Purge. _No hurting the ones I care about. _Got it?'

'Fine, fine.' The other aspect grumbled. 'Then... something with time.' He said, before groaning. 'Ugh. All this thinking's making my head hurt! Can we go kill something?'

"Later." He sighed out loud, in a compromise. 'I suppose that the time idea could work, though... not _backwards_, I could easily overshoot and turn her into a 4 year old. Unless you want to look after a little kid, that is.' Purge made retching sounds at the notion of babysitting. 'Well then, let's see... So she has the partial immortality still.' Percy commented, to himself, having checked for the feel and found a partial signature of an immortal.' He smirked. 'Which means I can do _this_.' He channelled his oldest Titan ability, and moved the time centered on the daughter of Hades forward by a year, not needing to look away as another platinum glow almost blinded those watching.

'Ha! That doesn't seem to have worked boss!' Purgatory commented, joyfully. The other aspect was correct; previously there had been a 13-ish girl lying on the bench in front of him; now, though, that wasn't quite true.

'Oh, this is great Boss! Your control isn't as good as you thought, eh?!' The psychotic aspect cackled at his respected alter aspect. While that was true, it was the only fun he could get while Percy was in control.

The violent voice was correct. Percy certainly had overshot his abilities and, most likely, had broken the, already weakened over time, blessing that Artemis had given before the half-blood died. However, that was not the pressing problem. Bianca Di Angelo had... grown up. In the place of a 13 year old girl, there was now one of around 5 years older. And her clothes were _not_ designed for the daughter of Hades' new body.

-(_|-|_)-

_Thud._

_Thwack._

_Crunch._

And various other sounds drifted over to the suddenly uncomfortable immortal from the gathered crowd. He turned, and found the source plain as day.

Apparently more than a few boys had been leering at the now barely covered demigod; and the hunters had taken action to defend their fellow maiden. Now, there was a pile of who-knew how many boys. The hunters hadn't been fussed over who was the offending parties. Not that this surprised Percy. However, there were now more than a few angry pubescent girls glaring at _him_. That wasn't helped by what happened next.

"Percy?..." A confused, and sleepy, voice murmured. How the hell did she recognise him? He had his bac to her. "It is you! Percy!" She hugged him.

Why did she have to hug him?

-()-

Thalia was torn.

Her amusement was winning mostly, as she saw her best friend, Percy Jackson, pale rapidly as her sisters drew their bows as one, and was happy to be greeted to the rare sight of the powerful immortal raising his hands in surrender. Not that they _saw_ him raise his hands.

But then there was what it was warring _against_.

Something she couldn't quite recognise, but that she had a sinking feeling she knew. And what she suspected _sucked_.

The daughter of Zeus shook her head, clearing it for the moment, and focused back onto the scene in front of her. The ugly green beast in her chest growled angrily at the sight of the more-developed-than-her girl hugging tightly into his back.

Percy really should have spoken up; but his eyes were, along with the rest of him, frozen as he looked into the still open Iris message.

This time, Thalia had to restrain herself from bursting into laughter at the sight she beheld. Her goddess was comically red at the scene they were seeing; providing a great contrast between herself and Percy as they had a one-side angry, one-side scared staring contest.

-(_)-

'Um... Boss... Sh-She's not going to _remove_ any parts of our anatomy is she?' Purge stuttered out. That was a genuine fear. While the two of them knew that they were stronger than Artemis, they were more than a little adverse to the possibility of being castrated.

'I'm sure that if we... explain, I should be able to get her to be reasonable..." Percy said, doubt obvious even to himself.

'Riiight. Because Artemis's _known _for being reasonable, isn't she?'

'Fuck off, Purge.'

Percy focused back onto the problem at hand and, with a voice slightly higher pitched than normal, he spoke to the girl hugging him from behind.

"H-Hey, Bianca?"

"Yes, Percy?" She muttered into his back. Why the hell was she so comfortable with him?

"You know you're _very_ nearly naked, right?"

"What?!" She squeaked out, before leaping away from him. Percy remained facing the same way as before, hands raised in surrender. "Whoa! I'm hot!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Uhh... right, well, if you could find something to cover up, your goddess might just stop trying to kill me with her eyes."

"Huh?" Bianca peered around his broad back, and saw that the two had an audience. With another squeak, she hid herself again. Despite her newly increased stature, Percy was large enough to hide her very well. "H-How do I get more clothes?"

"Well... If Lady Artemis gives me permission I can summon some clothes for you?" He asked to the goddess of the moon. The auburn haired goddess nodded with narrow eyes, and Percy waved his hand.

In front of Bianca, a small pile of clothes appeared on the ground. She tentatively picked them up, and found that they were a set of cargo pants , combat boots and a dark green t-shirt. As she quickly shrugged them on, Bianca found that the clothes were baggy, but covered her exposure very effectively.

"Thank you, Percy." The girl said, with a blush that she covered by tilting her head down as she stepped around, for the watching people to see her clearly. She gave an awkward curtsy-bow to the goddess of the hunt, awkward because she had to hold the pants up, and spoke again. "Hello, My Lady. It is a pleasure to see you again." Artemis' expression softened as she looked at her resurrected hunter, and she responded with a kind voice.

"And you as well, Bianca." She smiled at the girl, before turning to Percy with a frown. "Why, Perseus, did you feel the need to age her?" She asked, with an obvious hint of suspicion at the conclusion she jumped to.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" The non-god exclaimed, a hint of panic intruding into his voice. "I'm not used to using my abilities outside of combat, nor on non-immortals. I must have overpowered the time passed by mistake, and her getting older was the result!" A confused demigod looked on confused at his mentioning of, seemingly, Chronokenisis.

"If you're lying to me, Perseus..."

"I'm not, I swear!" Percy insisted, almost begging not to lose his genitalia.

"Alright..." Artemis relented, still slightly red faced and frowning. At least what happened next gave her a reason to be so.

"Well, don't you two seem like an old married couple?" Aphrodite interjected, upset that she wasn't the centre of Percy's attention. The goddess of love chuckled at the furious expression Artemis sent her way at the suggestion, though Aphrodite had an inkling that it was less than genuine. "No? So Percy's available?" She asked with a wicked grin, before turning to face the muscular immortal. "Well? Are you up to a night of fun, Perseus?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I will have to decline." Percy said, putting on a solemn tone of voice.

"What?!" Aphrodite gasped. "Why not?! Do you not find me attractive enough?" The love goddess was genuinely upset. It had been in her plan quite some time before he was sent to Tartarus to bed Perseus Jackson. Just recalling the passion that he had shown in battle was enough to send a shiver down her spine at the thought of his sculpted body tensed and sweaty as he pounded her into an orgasmic bliss. But now was not the time, and so she shook her head slightly; clearing it as best she could to focus back on the man who had turned _her_ down.

"Not at all." Percy replied, calmly, before he hesitated for a few seconds. "Ah, do I have permission to speak freely?" Unlike his alter ego, Percy didn't go out of his way to antagonise those with influence.

Or, at least those with influence that he liked.

After the goddess nodded, Percy spoke again.

"The... promiscuity that you show is rather off-putting in my opinion, Lady Aphrodite. I'm afraid that I would rather my first time be special."

"First time?" Aphrodite asked, bewildered, before it occurred to her what the hunk in front of her meant. "No... You're a virgin?!" Percy ignored the reactions around him and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes... When did you think I would have lost it? I was saving myself for marriage while mortal, and didn't exactly have any romantic pursuits in the Pit, especially since Purgatory, who hasn't the capacity for those feelings, was in control for nearly half of my time there." More than one goddess let out a breath, for a reason not one of them could comprehend.

"Oh... right, well... While that may be, I can _guarantee_ that your first time would be special with me." Aphrodite purred at the immortal, not deterred in the slightest.

"Again, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Percy said, shaking his head.

"Okay." Aphrodite said, along with a smile that made it clear that this was far from over. She received more than a few glares after that implication.

"Very well. I will see you later Perseus, Bianca." Artemis said, and the connection mysteriously closed, Artemis growling at the goddess of love being the last sight they saw of the meeting room.

"Huh." Percy voiced slight confusion. "Well, then. I'd suggest you go meet the hunters again. And _please_ explain that you hugged me, and not the other way around." The immortal almost begged.

"Okay." Bianca answered, happy for the chance to actually be a hunter this time. She had perished before getting the chance to actually experience the lifestyle last time. "By the way, how did you wake me up? You mentioned something about time." She with a frown.

"Hmm, that's a long story." Harry said with a smile. "It began like this..."

-()(_)()-

"WHAT?!" Boy, Bianca could be scary.

"Ah... um, what exactly is upsetting you? I honestly believe your brother believed it..." Percy said, with a slight gulp of nervousness.

"Oh, believe me, _he_ is going to get a talking to." She growled. "No, I'm angry that those _Bastards_ for what they _fucking_ did!" That was... weird.

"Swearing doesn't suit you, Bianca." Percy said, with a smirk. "And anyway, what's done is done. I've gotten the revenge that I was aiming for. No need to trouble yourself; just go get to know the other hunters again, I've got some stuff I need to do in the underworld."

"Oh?"

"I promised a friend I would go see her once I got out of the Pit. Purgatory waited for me to get back, and I'd rather avoid putting it off any longer than necessary."

"Right." Bianca gave him a strained smile as Percy vanished in a black flash.

-(_)()(_)-

"Ooph!" Was all Percy Jackson choked out as a black wall of fur belly flopped on top of him. "I-It's good to see you too, Mrs O'Leary. B-ut please g-get off me." He gasped out from under the massive hellhound.

With a happy bark, the so-called devil dog scrambled off, and Percy pushed himself to his feet. With a grin, the immortal extended a hand, and the air shimmered before a metre-diameter bronze shield appeared in it. Flicking his wrist, the disk flew off into the distance and Percy's 'pet' Hellhound bounded off in pursuit.

Percy chuckled to himself, as Purgatory's emotions began seeping in and giving him the slight urge to chase after Mrs O'Leary. Not necessarily to kill his pet, but more to just expend some energy. It was an unfortunate weakness that seeped into Percy as well; Purge had an insane case of ADD, and the aspect himself thought Percy had been far too easy on the betrayers.

He didn't have long to wonder on this urge, before he found something else that he had to focus on instead of the running Hellhound that shook the ground as it happily flew through the underworld. At least he knew that the ever-faithful dog was still happy after Percy had been forced to leave her. She and Cerebus were mates now, apparently; so maybe he would get to meet some Hellhound babies in the future.

Up ahead, he saw Styx in a group with 4 others, all bearing a remarkable resemblance to his friend from the Pit. Percy figured out who they were quickly enough; Styx had told him many stories about her sister rivers in the time she had been able to spend with him in Tartarus.

Maybe he would finally find out what that weird drink he had been given was.

_Flashback- In the Pit_

"_...what is it?" Percy asked, sniffing the odd concoction worriedly. The now uncorked bottle was rather full, and none of the liquids looked particularly unappetising, but that was exactly the issue. There were 5 of them, none of which were mixing with the others. A light blue was taking up the top fifth, a bright red the next, followed by a milky white, then a second blue; deeper than the other, and lastly a black, rivalling the shade of Nothos._

"_Does that matter? Don't you trust me?" Styx queried, causing Percy to groan; unable to upset his one friend in the hell that he called home. The immortal sniffed uncertainly at the liquid again, before lifting it to his lips and tipping his head back, downing the odd drink quickly._

_He fell to the floor, gasping as his throat burned as though he had taken a swig of the waters of the Styx. As this thought occurred to him, he tilted his head up to see Styx standing there looking guilty._

"_What the fuck was that?" He rasped out, clawing at his throat._

"_I-I'm sorry, Percy, but I can't tell you yet. I promised to wait until you came to the underworld again."_

"_Why would you promise that?"_

"_Because it doesn't just involve me..." The goddess said, sadly. She was worried about Percy being upset with her. She wasn't doing it to cause him pain, honest, in fact it would come in handy in the future._

"_Ugh." He slowly rose back to his feet, and continued. "Well, it doesn't feel like it did any permanent damage. Besides, I've had worse." He gave a strained smile to the river goddess in front of him, and shrugged the last of the effects off as his energy replenished quickly._

"Perseus! Meet my sisters!" Styx called, the goddess waving at him in a far from dignified manner.

He met the eyes of each in turn, and was rather unsettled by the fact that one was staring at him while bawling her eyes out. What had he done to upset her sister?

**Hope you enjoyed it, and Purgatory so far.**

**Please Review/Follow/Favourite.**


	12. Please say BOO!

**Hello again. I kind of kept my word about it being Sunday at the latest. Depends on your time zone, really.**

**I own nothing you recognise. (Unless it's something I came up with for this story)**

**From now on, I'm going to respond to reviews if I feel like a response is appropriate. I get annoyed with myself when I go through typing the same thing over and over again.**

**I hope you like the chapter**

**Please Review/Follow/Favourite.**

'Well, isn't this a nice greeting?' Percy commented with a hint of humour in his tone of thought as he did.

'Hell yeah! I think everyone should say hello like this!' Purge replied, glee in his tone at the truth he told.

Percy sidestepped yet another odd projectile, this one a livid red spike, and summoned Enosei onto his left arm; batting a blue orb aside as it appeared and stepping out of the path of a black spear.

'I wonder what this is about.'

'Dunno, but I definitely like it!'

"Uh-oh." Percy commented, as he froze in the path of this next attack. How the hell was he supposed to dodge _that_?

A murky black wave careened towards the immortal; moving at an unnerving speed. Had it been normal water, Percy could easily turn it back on his attacker, and it would take next to no effort for him to dispel it if that choice was less than ideal.

As it was, Percy recognised the water. And that sucked.

The memory of the Styx was, even now, rather fresh in his mind. And so Percy raised his hand, palm flat and facing the oncoming water, and a bolt of odd energy shot out. A mix of Force and destruction, he supposed, and a chunk of the wave was blasted apart.

"What are you doing, Styx?!" Percy called, as he rushed through the gap in the wave, effectively avoiding the water better than he could have otherwise.

In response, his friend sent _bullets_ of water at him, small enough that his eyes could barely follow the black beads. And so, Percy crouched and raised his symbol in front of him; the bullets bouncing off the Blooded-Obsidian face as they did. Unfortunately, no matter how strong the shield was, it only covered his front at that moment.

From his side, Percy _sensed_ the incoming red water, and he twisted away, trying his best to dodge the spear that was formed from it. This, however, was not very possible with the barrage of Styx water on his front, and the hybrid had to make a choice between the two; take the hit from the one he _knew _hurt like all hell, or the one he just _suspected _did.

Percy braced himself as the red spear neared, and used his abilities over endurance to minutely toughen his skin. The spear, not intended to kill, splashed against the hardened flesh and turned back into it's previous form. The red water that he really ought to have avoided.

The red water burned him badly, and it occurred to Percy just what river it came from. Phlegethon, the river of fire that is said to consume nothing, yet burn forever. Not a friendly description for sure. As the liquid spread over his ribs, Percy felt pain that rivalled the Styx, just in a more concentrated area. When the Styx hit you, everything felt like it was in absolute agony. This water, though, was focusing that whole-body sensation into his ribs, and made the immortal want to tear said bones from his body.

With a groan, Percy's outlook on this fight changed. Purgatory may have been the most visible change to him from his time in the Pit, but Percy himself could be just as terrifying, if not more so, than his psychotic alter ego. The fate of the Whore and 'brother' proved that.

The man slammed his foot on the ground once, putting the pain to the back of his mind, and the floor erupted in a shower of rock and dust. Another flare of his power and his body was alight, wreathed in flame. The stone melted into molten rock and he pushed his manipulation to the limit in order to control the newly made lava. He just about had domain over it; with both light, and therefore fire, and control over water, and so liquids such as these could be controlled to an extent.

He felt the old tug in his gut as the lava shot at the red-haired woman, and Percy sent a trio of bolts of raw force along with them. In an instant Anaklusmos and Thamvos were in his right and left hands, respectively. He leapt into action, muscles poised, but without the desire to kill any of these goddesses. They weren't trying to kill him. The non-fatal spear proved that. And Styx must have a reason to be doing this.

Seconds later, the immortal was stood behind his friend, arm wrapped around her throat, and Anaklusmos pressed against the side of her neck. Lower down, the silver hunting knife was resting against her abdomen, and Styx felt a shiver run down her spine at the contact.

"Are you going to call your sisters off?" He asked, voice calm through force of will.

"F-Fine. Stop!" She called out.

Her siblings stopped without question, looking on curiously as their sister's cheeks reddened. Cocytus and Phlegethon smirked at her, while Lethe smiled into the distance and Acheron continued to cry. Not one of these was the reaction that Percy had expected, and so he released the girl in his grasp.

"Okay, what is going on?" He asked, befuddled. "Clearly you have some motive for... _this_."

"We do, Perseus." Styx said, turning to him with a smile. "Do you remember that, uh, drink I gave you in Tartarus, just after you defeated Oceanus and Tethys?

"Yes... It's not something that I'm likely to forget." He said with a slightly disgusted expression. That drink had certainly been unpleasant.

"Right." Styx continued, a slight sheepish expression present. "Well, remember when I said that I couldn't tell you on my own?" A nod. "Well, that was because it was a gift from my sisters as well. Plus, you _would_ need control over your abilities before you could use it."

"It?" Percy asked, curious.

Styx looked to her sisters, each of whom nodded for her to continue; she was the one that knew Perseus far better than any of them, after all.

"Yes, you see we made you our... Champion? Well, that would be the right name if you were a demigod, but I don't really know what to call it given that your something unknown." She furrowed her brow in confusion at this point. "Still, Champion would be the best name."

"What do you mean by 'Champion'?" Percy responded.

"It's... like you got our blessing I guess." She scowled. "Well, you should be able to understand it better than most. Think of it like a weakened version of what you'd get if you took each of our domains." She shrugged a little at this point. "But all of our waters are very dangerous. If I had told you in the Pit, you might have hurt yourself with them. Even more worryingly, can you imagine what Purgatory would have done if he had it back before he was properly reigned in? He is far more reckless than you, after all." Percy cracked a smile at the aspect's confirmation of the implication; that he'd have been dangerous with that new ability. "But, if you're willing, we'd all like to help you with learning the ability?" The goddess half-asked half-suggested.

"Of course. I'd like that." Percy replied. "But don't you think that introductions are probably in order first?" To which his old friend nodded and began.

"Right. This," She pointed to one of the goddesses behind; identical to her in each way except for the general colour scheme she had. Both her eyes and hair being ruby red instead of jet black along with the dress she was wearing. "Is Phlegethon." The woman grinned at him, giving an aura of confidence.

"Lethe." Styx pointed to a pale skinned, white haired version of herself, with irises so white they seemed no different to her sclera, who smiled dreamily at the man in front of her.

"Cocytus." The pale blue haired and eyed woman smiled coyly at Perseus.

"And Acheron." The final goddess tried to smile at him, but quickly dissolved back into tears; seemingly distraught. Percy frowned worriedly at the river goddess, before cautiously stepping toward the crying female. He looked to Styx and she smiled reassuringly at him. Slowly, Percy pulled the girl into a reassuring hug, and felt her sobs redouble; crying into her shirt.

"Don't worry, Perseus." Phlegethon smirked at him. "She's always like that. You get used to it soon enough."

"Okay..." The female god nuzzled into his chest, silent tears streaming now. "So what was this about training?" Percy queried.

-(_)(_)(_)-()()()-(_)(_)(_)-

"Percy!" A young girl's voice called out as he reached the camp, returning from the underworld after beginning his 'training'.

"Yeah?" The aforementioned man answered as he turned, looking for the source, and found a small black haired girl running towards him in an odd gait. A mix of trepidation and excitement visible on her face as she approached. "Ah, hey Jasmine." He continued with a grin. At the reassurance, the girl sped up with a happy smile. She was glad to see that it was Percy again; Purgatory unnerved her. Well; her and everyone else.

"You're back!" She stopped a few feet from him and shuffled her feet for 5 seconds, before lunging forward and wrapping her small arms around his waist in a surprisingly strong embrace.

"Yep. It's good to see you too." He smiled down at the thankful girl. "How are you finding it in the hunt?"

"It's great!" She yelled at him, in an ecstatic tone. "Everyone's really nice, and I'm being trained in archery by the older hunters, and they have these awesome tents that are bigger on the inside, and I like the colour silver and I've got loads of sisters in the hunt, and they're all really good at fighting with hunting knives, and when some boys were mean to me the hunters scared them off with only a look, and said they'd teach me how to be scary, and Artemis and Hestia are really nice, and I like the wolves!" The girl gushed at a shocking speed. Percy had his eyes very wide for the majority of the spew but they narrowed ever so slightly at the mention of someone bullying the girl he had taken some form of responsibility for. However, he trusted Thalia to 'avenge' her little sister.

"That's great, little one." Percy said, with a grin, just as the conch horn sounded; letting them know that it was time for dinner. "C'mon, it's time to eat." He said, gently prying her arms off him and turning her towards the dining pavilion.

-()-

'Haha! King _please_ say BOO!' Purge asked/begged of Percy as the more sane aspect looked around the crowd, and felt some slight amusement at the fear they looked at him with. Purgatory, on the other hand, found it hysterical.

'That would be a very bad idea, Purge. I don't particularly want to cause trouble with Chiron. He didn't do anything to us, remember.'

'Yeah, but what about the campers? They deserve to be scared.'

'How do you figure? The campers that turned on me have long since died; what would be achieved by taking it out on these ones?'

'...It would be funny.' Purge relented in a murmur.

'Exactly. If one of them does something to me or the hunt, I'll be happy to scare them.'

"Perseus!" Artemis called to him, an impassive expression on her face, despite a slight glint of happiness at seeing her _guardian_.

"Yes, milady?" He responded, respectfully. The goddess simply gestured to the seat next to her on the head table, Percy got the hint and quickly crossed the room; taking the chair with a nod of gratitude. He was _not_ sitting at the Poseidon table, and the hunters no doubt would dislike his presence at Artemis' table.

After everyone had been served, Percy watched the demigods go up and make a sacrifice. He briefly considered following, but since none of the minor gods did, Percy decided that there was no reason for him to do so. Plus, no doubt Purgatory would have commented repeatedly on it. Despite the respect he generally had for Percy, the disrespectful aspect had no one else to irritate, and so chose to take that frustration out by annoying Percy.

"Perseus..." The auburn haired goddess turned to him mid meal. "Purgatory mentioned that you would be willing to train my hunters in close quarters combat."

"I remember, Lady Artemis." He responded to the non-question.

"And are you still willing to do so?"

"I'd be happy to. But I'd rather you convince them yourself to accept a male's help. I don't think they would respond well to me telling them that I knew something better than they." The goddess smirked at imagining the reaction they would, indeed, have. _But_, even if she was sure Percy would be more forgiving than his other aspect, the moon goddess was weary of her hunters hurting him. Especially before she got to know the new him. Who knew how a man that had been so... _cold_ in battle would react to the threat of the hunt.

"That would be sensible, yes." She nodded, slightly reluctantly, but still relented to the obvious logic. After which, she sat very still for a few minutes. Percy was curious at the silence, but figured out the most likely reason was an internal argument. Something he himself was well versed in. As it turned out, he was almost correct.

'Just _ask _him.' Diana sighed.

'He'll get _ideas_, though.' Artemis muttered back, in her mind.

'What kind of _ideas_?'

'He's a _male_. It's obvious what kind of ideas he'll get.'

'I thought we decided to _get to know_ him before we assumed he was worsened by the Pit.'

'He's a male, though.'

'Is that your _only_ argument? You used to constantly think about how Percy was different to the rest, ever since he saved _you_, not me, from Atlas.' Despite not having a face at this point in time, Diana was grinning at her other aspect. 'Besides, it's not exactly a suspicious question; he's going to be serving as our guardian for quite some time.'

'Fine.' She relented, before speaking aloud.

"Perseus..."

"Yes?"

"How... uh. How are you?" She asked, with quite some difficulty at trying to be kind to a male.

"How am I?" He repeated, not expecting the question. "Um... As well as can be expected, I guess." Was his rather awkward response.

"That's... good?"

"Yep..."

"Right..."

There was silence between the two for a few minutes before Percy came up with something to ask the goddess.

"Oh, by the way, how are the three girls that me and Purgatory... fetched? Your nieces, I mean." He questioned. He hadn't had a lot of time to wonder after them; given that he had been taking his revenge recently. In response, the maiden goddess sighed, a frown marring usually beautiful face as she did.

"They are recovering. It should only be a few days before they will awake once more and I've organised for Hestia to be nearby until they do. I believe that she is the best person for them to wake to. Well, her and each other anyway." The goddess was _sad_. Far more visibly than anyone usually saw. Let alone a _male_.

"Smart." Percy agreed. "I assume that we are moving from camp soon, then. I imagine that any guy that went _near_ those three would be killed by your girls before they could get out a word."

"You're correct, yes." Artemis nodded. "We're going an hour after the meal finishes."

"Tonight?" The hybrid questioned, surprised. "Don't you usually move in the daytime?"

"Normally, yes. But We are going across country, down into Texas, tonight. It's much easier for me to move them using my chariot when we're going such long distances."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." Purge asked Percy a question that the other repeated aloud. "So how am I getting there? Do you already have a camp-site arranged that I'll fly to?"

"Fly?" The girl-goddess was shocked. "You can fly? How?" She got a smirk at her obviously jealous tone.

"I got it from Krios. I guess that his domain was close enough to the air that he had the ability."

'Holy Chaos' shit!' Purge commented loudly to Perseus. 'The man-hating goddess is _pouting_! That's awesome!'

Percy couldn't find it in him to refute his alter-ego's statement. Though he _could_ deny thinking it cute.

"But you didn't answer my question." Percy reminded her with a smile. "How am I getting there?"

"I had been intending to take you in the chariot, but if you can fly, that would be a good idea for countless reasons. Namely that you are male, of course."

"Of course." Percy said with a smile.

"Now, I have noticed my lieutenant trying to catch your attention for the last few minutes, Perseus." It was true, Thalia had been staring quite blatantly at her long-lost friend, and was intently trying to catch his attention. "Please go before she gets frustrated and lightning stars raining down on the camp."

"Of course, thank you for the company, my Lady." Perseus gave a bow of the head and exited the pavilion, the daughter of Zeus following him soon after.

-()_()-()_()-()_()-

"Damn, Thals. You've gotten a lot more affectionate over the centuries, haven't you?" Percy questioned with a grin as he hugged the tiara-wearing girl back.

"Shut up Kelp-Head. I'm just glad you're back." The girl tightened her grip, as though worried he may disappear again, and fell quiet.

"Well, I plan on staying around for as long as you'll have me in from now on, Pinecone face." He only now noticed how much shorter she was than him. It wasn't really surprising since she was still stuck as a 15 year old, but it felt strange to be quite significantly larger than his friend. The one that had, back when he was a youngster, been like his older, though still relatable, cousin.

Still, the familiar girl was a relief to have around. She was one of the _very_ few of his old friends that Percy could still _call_ a friend.

"Purge didn't really ask, but at some point you need to sit down and tell me 'bout your adventures since I was sent on my little holiday."

"Little holiday?" Thalia repeated incredulously. "You call Tartarus a little holiday?"

"Eh, it's a nice way of referring to it."

"You're weird, Perce." The daughter of Zeus said, shaking her head as best she could in his chest. "But I'd be happy to do that. Assuming you'll do the same for me, of course."

"Of course.

"So, am I right in assuming you taught whoever was being mean to Jasmine the error of their ways? Or do I need to pick up your slack?"

"What, have you forgotten my charming methods of dealing with bullies or something during your holiday, Jackson?" She replied with an evil grin.

"Hah! Not at all, _Grace_. But better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"Right." She tilted her head and met her only male friend's eye with a glare. "Now; you are gonna explain those fancy-ass weapons you've got all of a sudden. And then we're going to have a spar. After that, I'm going to check just how you are at archery." At his gulp of nervousness, Thalia shook her head. "Okay, I'm guessing you're still shit, so we're gonna start _training_ you to be worthy of being an honorary hunter."

"Right... I'll tell you 'bout my weapons here, if you want. Though I'd of thought you'd want me to tell your 'sisters' as well. But I think we ought to wait until we're away from camp for our _spar_. We wouldn't want the campers to see you get your butt kicked and thinking they can take you, now do we?" At her glare, he corrected himself. "Or to do any real damage; I'm sure you've seen my capabilities for breaking stuff by now, and I'm betting that you've gotten pretty decent at it since I left, too."

"_Decent?_ Oh, I'll show you decent. As soon as you stop being a coward and decide to fight me, that is." The partial immortal challenged. Percy responded with a chuckle and patted her head.

"I'm not going to be goaded into a fight this time 'round, Thals. But don't worry, I fully intend to whoop your ass in front of the hunters enough for them to wonder just how such a beatable girl got to be lieutenant." Her glare's intensity grew quite significantly. "But, for now, you've reminded me of something I need to check on. If you want; you can come with me and be the first to see my new 'fancy weapons' as you so kindly put it." The smirk said she would quite like that, and so the two set off to find said symbols.

-()-()-()-()-

The trip down south had been uneventful for Percy Jackson. He'd pushed his limits in flight as a way to be productive; managing to overshoot by a long way as he went too fast and having to fly half the distance on top of what he should have flown. He had very little experience with flight, after all. He had been underground for the vast majority of his life; how could he have trained it?

Now, he was sat in the clearing, leaning against a tree trunk as he meditated; an activity he had become fond of for calming himself in the crazy environment of the Pit. In reality, it was probably to counteract the hyperactive nature of Purge more than anything, but he liked the practise nonetheless. It was a useful habit for just about anyone.

Percy was snapped out of his tranquil state in a most unpleasant way.

Iris _always_ asked if you wanted the message. It was unheard of for her to put someone straight through. Yet today she broke that practise.

"Per... Ne.. lp... I.'s..phyr... G... Ants!" A message played, skipping like a damaged video. Zoe could be made out as she yelled something to Percy.

Why was Zoe telling him something about ants? And what was with such a fuzzy picture?

'My Spidy sense tells me this is a bad sign.' Purgatory commented.

"Ants..." Percy pondered aloud. Something about _that_ bothered him. Something bad must be happening for a message to be so distorted. "What could _ants_ mean? I doubt they're being attacked by giant ants, after all."

"Phyr... G... Ants. Hmm..." Percy furrowed his brow, before his eyes narrowed suddenly.

"Porphyrion. Giants." Percy growled out, before he leapt into the air, a massive black blade appearing in a platinum glow at the same time. Time slowed to a snail's pace as Percy vanished in a blur of speed; moving at his unnatural pace.

'Well... shit.' Purgatory summed up, grimly.

**Yeah... It's a cliffhanger. Sorry, guys. (Not really, or I wouldn't have ended with a cliffhanger)**

**I hope you liked the chapter, and that you are enjoying Purgatory.**

**Please Review/Follow/Favourite. (Reviews, especially, help make me cheery)**


	13. A visit to Apollo

**Sorry that this has been a while. I've had a long and tiring week.**

**I own nothing you recognise that I didn't come up with.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. And I'm sorry it's a little less light-hearted than the others. I had trouble coming up with a way to break that, even with Purgatory.**

**Please Review/Follow/Favourite.**

Artemis swerved wildly as a strange bolt shot towards her chariot. The massive man floating in mid air ahead of the silver sleigh drew his arm back, again and again launching the bolts at her and her hunters; this was bad. The bane of her father was not someone she was ideal to fight. While Zeus believed himself to be stronger than he, in fact, was, Artemis had no illusions about who would win of the two in a straight fight. Especially not in mid air. This was Zeus' domain, and therefore Porphyrion, too, was built for such combat. If he could beat her father in a brawl, the moon goddess really did not stand much chance in a fight in which the other utterly held the upper hand.

Had she been prepared, and therefore able to access her own weapon of power when still a good distance away, Artemis would have been able to cripple the giant. But, as it was, she had not choice but to go on the defensive and _try_ to escape.

What the hell was the giant doing here?

The Moon goddess was vaguely aware of Zoe behind her, making a call to Perseus to let him know they needed help; but she had bigger issues than to try to find someone who could _defeat_ her father's bane. Artemis just needed to keep her hunters alive.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

The girls screamed; a horrid noise for their matron, as an incredible bolt of energy slammed into the chariot's side. While she did not know _what_ it was, Artemis could tell it would rival, if not exceed, the famed master bolt. Not something she was equipped to deal with. And so they went down.

The self-sufficient goddess felt a flash of fear as the ground rose to meet their descent.

Would she survive this? She knew she could flash away from the scene, of course, but how could she leave her girls to such a fate? She couldn't. If it came down to it; she would give them time to get away. Or at least those that survived this crash could escape. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realised that number would be a fraction of her hunt at best, as another bolt smashed into the rear end of the moon.

-()-()-()-

Purgatory, in the safety of his and Percy's subconscious, was nervous.

While he was delighted by the prospect of destruction, of his boss causing the people who hurt him pain, even the sadistic aspect had his limits. Not many, but he did have them. The most specific dislike of Purge was that that turned Percy self-pitying. Destroying a few towns'd probably do that. And he was unsure of just what would happen when Percy reached his destination. Other than there would be very little of the offending Gigante left, everything was up in the air.

The only question was; would the death of Prophyrion be permanent?

-()-()-

Percy Jackson was quick, there could be no denying that fact. When time literally bent to your whim; it was very difficult to be anything but. That said, even he wasn't capable of _reversing_ time around so many immortals and partial. Not to mention the ancient laws.

No god was permitted to revive the dead, with a _select_ few exceptions. And that was what they were.

Chaos knows how many of the hunt had died from the unnatural crash. But Percy was sure it would be _most_.

And the fucker had just endangered the lives of people he cared about. A bad move. That would have been a death sentence even before the Pit. Now that Percy had been hardened by the harsh life he led, he'd gotten rid of the pesky hesitation that had always weighed down Riptide. While he did not enjoy it in the way that Purgatory did, Percy would cut down entire armies and he doubted that, if he were in this mindset, he would feel a thing. The _only_ people that mattered to him where those he had a personal care for. And too many of them were currently at risk for him to offer _any_ mercy to the Gigante in front of him.

-()-)(-()-

Poprhyrion was smirking victoriously at the defeated, and chariot encased, goddess. He had had the upper hand completely this time. Instead of attacking someone who, for all intents and purposes, was trained through his life to fight the giant, having done so twice; instead the king of Gigantes had chosen to attack the moon goddess, she was meant to fight Orion, not Pophyrion. And so the virgin immortal was beaten badly in the brief 'fight' they had.

Now, Prophyrion would claim his _prize_. Well, the first of his prizes. Once he and Polybotes united, they would be able to take down their own targets, and would be able to take their preferred women with ease. In particular; he would claim Hera and his sibling Giant would take Athena. Well, Athena and whatever others he could get on his own. But that mattered little to the king of the Gigantes.

-()-()-()-()-()-{}-{}-()-()-()-()-()-

It was an odd sight to behold, Percy mused, a giant half-man floating in mid air, completely motionless.

His power was itching to be unleashed, bubbling just below the surface as he surveyed the scene in front of him, floating in mid air as his gaze locked on the victory-anticipating Gigante. The chariot had cratered the ground around it as the tremendous impact occurred. It was shockingly mangled, too. What effect would _that_ have on the mortals' perception of the moon?

The hybrid had no choice, in his own opinion. If he went to save the girls first, Propherion would kill at least a few of them before they all got clear. However, if Percy took all of his attention, Artemis would likely be able to begin the rescue herself. Then, if he was quick enough, Percy would be able to assist her in the rescue.

The hovering, ebony haired man rushed forward; the pulsating power slowing time to a crawl as he wielded Nothos in his left hand with the ease that came with such extensive practice. Luckily, his other hand's weapon was far simpler for the warrior to handle, as he swung his right limb, currently encased in blooded-obsidian, with a flourish. As he did, Percy let out a snarl.

"Krikou!" His newest weapon fit in well with the arm swinging it and the corresponding blade in his right as it, too, radiated the almost pure darkness. The hint of crimson making the power, if anything, more intimidating as the links descended onto the currently extended, from firing the powerful bolts, golden spear.

This, however, focused Percy onto that part of his target and, as the chain wrapped tightly around the shaft, the feel of his power changed drastically. Where it had previously been slowing time utterly; like moving through hardened cement more than through custard, Percy's aura now deprived the world around him of the gravity it so rightly needed. This, by happen-stance, also made his next job that much easier.

With a flick of his wrist, followed by a sharp yank, the captured spear was wrenched from the Gigante's grasp; falling to the cracked ground below.

Now unfrozen, Propherion gaped at his empty hand; not understanding what had just happened to his weapon. He was disorientated by the instantaneous change. Why had it fallen?

The massive man's answer came soon enough in the form of a tall-for-a-human form appearing several feet front of him; arms raised and taut, but very much mismatched. One was the darkest tone he had seen on a person, with a similarly coloured rope, or something of that nature, wrapped around the entirety of the limb. The other was bare, but still was as tanned as if he spent every day surfing... or, better yet, climbing crags under the desert sun. The mismatched hands were gripping the hilt of an intimidating sword, a blade that Propherion did not get to examine before it, and the arms holding it, vanished.

No. Didn't vanish. Before Nothos descended at an amazing speed as Perseus darted forth once again.

Had it been a normal sized humanoid; the blow would have bisected him. As it was, the dark blade buried itself in the Giant's shoulder, 6 or so foot into the monstrous sized immortal's midsection. Briefly, the wound spurted copious amounts of ichor into the air in which the pair hovered. Then, Percy remembered a key fact about the Giants. One that was bad, to say the least, to forget.

"Fool. We can only be beaten by a god and one of their offspring," The Bane of Zeus smirked. "And now you have surrendered your weapon." He batted the smaller figure aside, sending Percy 50 feet to the right, demonstrating the Gigante's impressive strength. "Killing you will be no matter. You aren't even an Olympian!" The booming voice laughed.

"Bastard." Blood ran from the side of Percy's mouth. That one hit had done copious amounts of damage to the hybrid-immortal.

"Hah! You're a _demigod_?!" He spotted the crimson fluid, and jumped to the obvious conclusion. "Yet you think you stand a chance against _ME_?! You think your _pathetic weapon_ can harm me?!" The man dismissed the angered figure in front, underestimating his opponent, and checked on the status of the goddess. When he saw that she was clambering out of the chariot, he let out a cruel chuckle and turned to deal with the demigod painfully, before he captured the virgin goddess. Only to be faced with an unsettling sight.

Twin emerald orbs glowed and their owner raised his now empty hand. Porpherion felt a wrenching pain in his chest and cursed loudly as _Nothos_ returned to it's owner. Ichor sprayed once again.

"So you were unimpressed by Nothos?" Percy asked; expression one of apathy, while his eyes promised nought but pain to the subject of his anger. "Apologies. I should have given a more accurate demonstration of my abilities. I let my anger get the best of me." His voice, all the while, was frigid. "Here. This will show some of my _potential_." With a flick of his ebony encased arm, the Gigante blinked because of a bright-shining light erupting from his palm.

The large immortal flinched, but saw no change once he opened his eyes.

"What was that meant to achieve?" He asked cautiously. The unidentified man's arm was still extended, palm splayed. Percy's eyes gave a hint of mirth along with the blazing rage.

"Behind you." He stated. The giant spun 180 degrees and blinked, bemused, at the sight that greeted him.

A thousand celestial bronze spears were floating there; in a formation that roughly mirrored the Gigante's body shape. Behind the behemoth, Percy closed his fist. The spears shot forwards and embedded in the Gigante, making him resemble a backwards hedgehog as the Bane merely let out a long groan in response to the pain.

"I already told you, fool, that I cannot be defeated by a single person!" He turned back to the, for him, unidentified figure.

"Oh, I know. That was a distraction." A voice to the side uttered, and a blinding pain came from his bicep, followed by feeling nothing from below the point of the initial hurt. Turning his head, the cause was made clear; his arm was severed just below the shoulder. _Why wasn't it healing?_

"Time's frozen on your stump, Gigante. It won't heal 'til we're done." _Nothos_ vanished and was replaced by a multi-metal mace. The head smashed against his shoulder and sent the massive man towards the ground _very_ quickly. Porphyrion registered that this was a mistake on his opponent's part. He was headed for the crashed chariot, and his impact would eradicate any of the surviving hunters.

Then, in a blur, the emerald-eyed man appeared in his trajectory, obsidian arm cocked back and trembling with a pulsating black power. That, and the man had doubled in size, taking on his Olympian size. The, now larger, fist was all Porphyrion saw as he neared, before he was launched in the opposite direction.

Once again, Percy moved faster than logic allowed, and Diagrapsei slammed into the back of the Gigante's head. The mace-head embedded into the immortal's skull, and was pulled along with the Gigante as he descended diagonally away from the hunters, chain extending as the distance increased. Luckily, though, this gave Percy a link to the proud child of Gaea, and so when he channelled his energy into the symbol of destruction, the power hit the giant almost full force, increasing his impact greatly once the huge body crashed to the Earth beneath, making a cloud of dust engulf him as the ground, presumably, smashed beneath his form.

Percy watched, swapping _Diagrapsei_ and _Krikou_ for _Kyklonas_ and _Vathos_ instead; the more versatile weapons would allow faster damage if brute force, using the environment, would not work.

When the dust cleared, the Gigante was nowhere to be found. Perseus frowned at the absence, which increased significantly by the fact that the earth was unmarked. What the hell had happened? Where was his opponent?

Slowing time to a crawl again, with a lot of focus this time, Percy searched the area quickly, before the most likely cause of the disappearance came to him with a snarl. Apparently Gaea had deemed this too early for her child to be defeated. Percy could have beaten the Gigante until he was comatose, and a goddess, since he did not know if he counted in the definition of 'a god', and more than one demigod would still be down on the ground to finish Porphyrion off.

"Fucker." Percy growled, before he let himself descend to the ground; he needed to _help_ them.

**-()-()-()-**

Apollo was having a good day. Hell, he'd go so far as to say one of the best days of his life.

First; he had visited his mother on her personal island. She had grown attached to her 'prison', and so kept her home there. Leto had gotten her lectures out of the way yesterday, and so had been eager to spend some time with her son that was wholly positive. The fact that she had a lot of nymphs serving her certainly didn't hurt the sun god and his enjoyment of the visit. He had had one of them _serve_ him, too. Even if the girl had required a bit of _convincing_ before being receptive to his advances, it was very fun.

Then, he had hit some bars, well... strip clubs, and hooked up with another girl; this time a mortal that took to his advances quick enough. She had said that he 'had the body of a god'. Something that amused Apollo greatly.

That had killed the first 6 or so hours.

Next, he had checked in on his chariot, which was running smoothly on the autopilot. He did the same for his medicine domain and found no problems there, either. No new prophesies had been issued for quite some time; so there were no issues with that.

Then, he had revamped his temple a little, buying some new, and in his words _awesome_, tech; the Xbox four-thousand and Ps39 along with a custom made 400 inch TV and a floor to ceiling set of speakers. Of course, this didn't require any of the tedious installation since he was a god. One of the _many_ perks.

Now, he was testing the entire system out; watching the classic movie that was 300. It looked pretty damn impressive on the wall-sized television.

That was the state that he was found in when the alarms rang through the temple. Unfortunately, the signal was sound-based. Apollo had no idea it was going off, and assumed the quake that followed was simply vibrations from the speakers on either side.

He was brought back to reality after he felt a... _strange_ sensation. Like that of an air bazooka multiplied 100 times. He turned to find his 'little sister' screaming at him; though he still could not hear what was being said. He tapped a button on the remote, and the screen and speakers paused.

"... GET THE FUCK IN THERE!" Uh-oh. Artemis _rarely_ swore. This must be _bad_.

"In where?" He asked, in a business-like tone.

"IN THE INFIRMARY!" Now he realised there were people inside his temple, in one of the healing rooms, modelled after the mortals' facilities, to be specific. He vanished with a golden flash and the same light announced his entry into the hospital room, where his senses were assaulted by chaos. Silver dressed girls were strewn over the hundred beds, with varying degrees of injury.

This was bad. Three quarters, by Apollo's best estimate, were injured to the extent that he would need to focus _solely _on them. That, he could not do.

This sucked.

-()-()-()-()-

Percy was in a bad way.

Not ill. No, that was no longer possible for him.

His anger, though, was still there. And he was losing control.

He needed... something. _What did he need_? Something to vent his frustration on.

That. He needed _that_.

And _that_ was Tartarus. He disappeared.

And here. He. Was.

-()-

The livid figure of Percy Jackson would not be well received if anyone saw him in this state. Not even by the ordinarily violent goddess of Maidens.

He had no weapon.

The symbols were dark, showing his disinterest in using one of his symbols at this point in time.

The Hellhounds leapt at him; attempting to overpower him by piling on top of the figure they previously thought themselves rid of. He did not dodge. Percy's fists raised and lashed out. His strength was off the charts at the moment, thanks to the power coursing through his veins, as he surrendered to the part of him that had once been responsible for the creation of his, now-hiding, other aspect. It was far less obvious than with Purge, but the Pit _had_ changed him more than the addition of another mind. It had hardened him. Toughened him. Created a perfect warrior from the previously kind-hearted boy. It had lessened thanks to Purgatory, but _that _could never truly fade.

Percy's fist met little resistance as the first hound burst into golden dust, and the second proved no more difficult as it was thrown back into the pack of it's brethren. In a blur, Percy tore through the group of monsters, leaving piles of the dust behind as he stopped, stock still, on the other side. His hands shook as he looked over the edge of a cliff. It was unbelievably dark, but he could smell the Cyclopses hiding own in this particular hole.

Perseus raised his hand, palm facing down, over the cavern. Green eyes flashed before fire spewed from the splayed hand. The cries, of shock and fear, that once would have pulled at his heart strings, fell silent quickly. But the flames did not stop. The darkness fell away as his fire raged.

Next, he moved onto his most frustrating domain; that of destruction. It itched and clawed at him, wanting to be unleashed but too far from passive to be unleashed above when he was like _this_. Around the edge of the canyon, the cliffs cracked and splintered; the earth shook violently and Percy clenched his fist. The hole caved in, becoming the opposite as a mountain of stones rolled into the centre; leaving no evidence of it's previous state and burying the monster dust underneath the shrapnel of the destruction.

Percy scowled and, in a flash of blackness, vanished from the Pit once more.

-()-()-()-

Artemis sat, slumped against the wall outside the room of her hunters. As Percy arrived, the moon Goddess did not even glance up from the spot on the floor she was staring at with remarkable intensity. Not that the hybrid could blame her.

Hell, he was amazed her reaction was that kind. Surely the man-hating goddess would rage and scream at her 'guardian' that had failed to protect her and the hunt. Granted, he was _told_ to go to the camp site, but why would Artemis be logical in this situation?

Never had Percy heard of the hunt diminishing so massively before. It had been abnormally large, and the defeat had robbed many of her hunt of their health. Too many. And he, very well, could be blamed for any of the harm. He would have to take his role far more seriously in the future. Percy, himself, would be in a far worse state, had he not trusted those he cared for to be capable of surviving... this. That and the fact that he had exhausted a good deal of his angry energy in the Pit and the fight before.

Percy frowned, and dropped to the ground next to the goddess, leaning his back against the wall in a similar manner to Artemis, and murmured to her.

"I'm sorry my Lady... I failed." The girl-goddess didn't respond to his statement, other than to slump even further; seemingly losing the ability to support herself even slightly, and falling against her _guardian quietly_. Of course, Percy did not break the still silence, and so risk the goddess' temper, that engulfed them as they waited for news about the hunt and their health.

-()-()-()-

Percy was certain that this could not be a good sign. When the god of the sun was _pale_, it could not be good news. Evidently, Artemis knew the same, as she leant heavier into Percy's shoulder, letting out a quiet, almost unhearable, sob. She clearly knew that some, most likely the majority, of her pseudo-daughter-sisters, had perished.

Percy sat still. Face schooled into neutrality; finally his other half seemed to be regaining his nerve, as he commented on the recent events.

'When are we goin' to get the Gigante, then, King?'

'As soon as he pops up again... Or once one of the other Giants shows their face; after that we can get his location out of them easy enough.'

'Hmf.' Purge was less than happy that the offender would get away, but his king was still in a bad mood. He had more sense than to push him at this point.

Still, the sun god was simply standing there nervously, as he stared, uneasily, at his twin sister. He was not sure whether he would have an angry Artemis after him when he gave this news, so the male archer god gave a nervous gulp, and began.

-()-

"Arty..."

'Well, that's a silly start.' Purge commented.

"...it's bad news..." The tanned god began.

'Really? Couldn't tell that by your sombre look, dumbass.' The aspect was trying to lessen the impact this'd have on Percy. That and take out some of his own frustration.

"S-Seventy eight..." The small goddess' body shook, racked with sobs. The god of truth telling steeled himself, and began in a monotonous voice through the comments.

"I'm sorry, sis, but there was nothing I could do with so many of them here. Only 10 of them escaped with non-life threatening injuries. It was a mix of burns from whatever he fired at them, and the trauma caused by the high speed crash that Zoe, one of the few to escape mostly unharmed, told me of. I had to prioritise." Percy had never seen this side of Apollo. He was... cold. Not an adjective Percy thought he would ever have been able to give to the sunny god. This must have been the logical, doctor side.

"I saved your Lieutenant and Calypso, along with the oldest two hunters; including the one you had revived back then as your reward. Then, it was a case of who was most likely to make it. A couple of the daughters of Ares and Hephaestus survived through sheer toughness, Athena's new to tuck their heads to avoid head injury and it worked for a few, the rest tended to be luck based. T-The twenty two will have recovered in a w-week or so if they're left here." The god was obviously unsettled as his, in his own mind, baby sister buried her face into the shoulder of Percy Jackson, who had a complete absence of emotion on his face; eyes closed and expression calm. That was disconcerting; to see a pair in which his sister was the more emotional was unheard of. Normally, he would have contemplated killing the male in question; today, however, he knew his sister needed... something.

"I'm sorry, Arty."

**I should be updating more over the next couple of weeks; I'm on break at the minute so can focus on writing more.**

**Hope you enjoyed Purgatory.**

**Please do Review, Follow and Favourite. **


	14. A Very Big Shark

**I own nothing you recognise, unless it's just from this story.**

**Sorry 'bout the delay, my Laptop's been out of order for a while, and then people have been insisting on me actually ****_doing_**** things.**

**Please Follow/Favourite/Review.**

What was this place called? Something Trench... Machina Trench? Marina Trench? No, now that wasn't it.

Anyway, here Percy was, at the deepest point of the ocean, green eyes glowing Emerald as the symbols all radiated the odd, platinum energy; the symbols he had acquired over his long life were each floating in the liquid around their master, the deep blue water bubbling at the energy.

This was the best way for him to calm himself. To burn off _all _his energy was difficult, but by affecting the world above the surface; said air being far enough that the strain of using his abilities was very much noticeable, so much so that he had to channel his power through the symbols to be effective, steadily wore him out. The pressure, too, gave Percy some trouble focusing on the matter at hand.

'Mariana Trench!' Purge exclaimed, remembering the name of the area in which they were meditating. He was unreasonably proud of his memory, and so Percy ignored his mental grin; choosing to focus on expelling his anger, which was directed at... well, at a lot.

His brief visit to Tartarus hadn't calmed him completely. It had helped, of course, but this was more emotion than he, Percy, had felt in a long time. He had failed. And more than 70 hunters paid the price for it. Had he just put the fucker down, then they... If he had _stayed _with them, then they would have been able to avoid the damage, while Percy or Purgatory fought the Gigante.

He had developed some vague attachment to _all_ of the hunt by now. Not necessarily enough for him to feel _this_ shit about what happened, but enough that it _hurt_ that they were dead now. He could give himself some comfort by the knowledge that they were in the afterlife; along with countless of their sisters. But it still caused pain to those that he truly cared for. Thalia, Calypso and Artemis being key among them, though the damage was not only dealt to them. Surely Zoe and Hestia would be broken up about their deaths too.

But what could he do about it? He _could_ bring them back. It wasn't a particularly difficult task to tear his way through Hades until he reached Elysium, but then where would he stop? The threat of pain and punishment did little for him; any who broke the ancient laws were sent to Tartarus, somewhere he had made himself comfortable, but Percy wasn't willing to defy the laws and so take away their worth for the other Immortals; that would lead to nothing good, after all.

So _how_ could he make them feel better? Or get their mind off the tragedy? Or... _Something_? Something that would help...

'A quiz!' Purgatory suggested, fully serious.

'I doubt that a quiz would really help, Purge.' Percy replied, calmly.

'A morris dance!'

'Nope.'

'Confetti?'

'Probably wouldn't help.'

'A... hunt. That would work! Hunters hunt!' He said excitedly, giving a clear demonstration of his infallible logic.

'Probably, yeah.' Percy replied. 'But that would violate the whole "rest" thing. Plus, I'm betting that Artemis would be better at organising one of those than we could hope to be.'

'Unless we killed her. Then we'd be good hunters, too.' Purge pointed out.

'Fair enough. But I've told you already that we are _not_ ever going to hurt her.'

'Yeah, yeah. I know.'

Great, so a bunch of ideas from the mind of a psychotic was what Percy had to go on at the moment.

-()-()-()-

Artemis awoke, if you could call her exhausted state sleep, with a start, leaping out of her bed and dropping into a fighters' stance. She was confused; how had she gotten into her temple? The last thing she remembered was being in a very gold corridor. Ugh, even the thought of it gave her a headache. Give her silver any day. Wait... gold. That was Apollo's temple. Why was she in the hospital? Who needed medical... no... No! No! No! Her hunters. So many of them! They all _died_! No...

The Gigante? What had happened to him? The bastard hadn't gotten the others, had he?

No, no he hadn't. They were safe with her brother. Idiot he may be, but he was the best healer that they had.

Perseus. Perseus had dealt with Prophyrion. Then he'd... he'd taken them to Apollo. Had he been injured? No, she didn't think so. Artemis had missed the two fighting, but she had a feeling that his victory had been quick. She should have kept him with them. Then her hunters wouldn't be... They would be _alive_.

Artemis blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, and looked down at herself. Okay, so she was dressed. Good. Who could have taken her back here? The answer came to her suddenly, and her eyed narrowed, then widened, then she settled on a frown. Of course, Percy had been plenty justified in helping her. She could forgive him... this time.

She vanished in a flash, and appeared outside her twin's temple. This redoubled the barely held back tears, and a racking sob broke through, before panic set in. She needed to check that the others had survived. What if... _no_! No, she had to stay calm. They would be fine. And if not... well, Apollo would take the blame.

-()-()-()-

The sun god had had an... eventful night. Well, a busy one. He had been around the hunt more in that night than he had been permitted through the entire decade hence. If only it was under more pleasant circumstances.

His sister looked even worse than he felt, as she rushed through the doors into the wing where her hunters rested. It would have been simple for her, or Apollo for that matter, to rectify their dishevelled appearance; their Olympian form restored them back to their unblemished image, but Apollo was unwilling to risk it in a room of part-mortals, and apparently Artemis simply had not bothered to do so.

"How are they?" She demanded upon catching sight of the sun god. Her brother, likewise, did not bother with any of their usual banter.

"All are stable. A couple of minor incidents but, since I was here, they were dealt with easily enough. I've still got them all sedated, but their healing has gone spectacularly quickly... I don't know why." He said, with a frown at the healing disobeying the normal rules in his domain.

"But it's nothing bad, right?" Arty asked, expression one of worry and uncertainty.

"No. Nothing negative at all. In fact I'm inclined to call some of their recoveries miraculous." Apollo wandered over to one of the few Aphrodite girls that had been in the hunt, and who had, amazingly, survived the _crash_. Artemis noted that her arm was rather red; like she had just taken it out of a hot bath. "This one, Jenny is it?" Artemis nodded. "Jenny should have needed, even with my healing, a week comatose followed by _at least _a month of physiotherapy. Her arm was mangled almost beyond recovery. Yet, here it is; whole and healthy. It doesn't make sense for it to be so quick and clean."

"And you have no idea how?" Artemis was far less bothered by the idea that her girls were recovering quickly; but was sure that if her brother was so concerned, it would be an odd occurrence.

"No. No, it's like time was working with them, or something." The sun god's frown deepened, as the moon goddess' eyes widened.

"Perseus." She muttered. Her guardian, even if she still hated calling him that; she didn't feel that she needed a bodyguard, was going above and beyond at the moment in helping her.

'But I bet he isn't going to see it that way.' Diana commented to her Greek aspect.

'What do you mean? Why not?'

'Do you not remember the way he used to take it whenever someone died? Especially those he cared about or thought of as under his protection.' Diana mentally sighed. 'And we _are_ the ones that he's sworn to look after, aren't we? He'll blame himself, and think that _this_ is nothing compared to what he owes us. Despite the fact that _we_ told him to go ahead.'

'Darn. I think you might be right.' In the real world, Artemis' brow crinkled as she thought over that truth. Was that where Percy was? Brooding?

If her hunters hadn't needed her attention at that moment, the maiden goddess would have gone to find her missing guardian. Instead, she just put him out of her mind. She could count on Percy to stay alive and out of trouble for a few days, at least... Right?

"Are they well enough to wake up?" Artemis asked her brother, who was still frowning at his patient.

"Yes, yes. I was waiting for you; I doubt that they'd react well to waking up to _me_, would they?"

"No, you're probably right." Artemis gave a half-hearted smirk and noticed that despite that slightly amusing thought, her brother's expression had become even more sombre. "What is it?" She asked, confused.

"I didn't see the triplets..." He murmured, still concerned and rather guilty over their treatment. That explained the slight stress tat was showing itself; more obvious than it should have been for any of the gods without a personal connection to the hunters. Not that they would not be upset; but their connection to their children was precarious at best. Artemis was torn as to whether she should be glad of that, as it would be easier to tell them of the incident, or to be disgusted by the fact that they did not care for her girls.

"They're with Hestia." Artemis replied, simply. They were perfectly safe with the kind goddess, and so the moon goddess was not worried about them. No, she was worried for her girls that were _actually_ in danger. Evidently, her brother agreed as he relaxed slightly, and turned back to the bed-ridden partial immortals.

"Should I wake them, then?" Apollo asked, his hands glowing gold.

"Please do." Artemis nodded. "But please don't aggravate them, they will have frazzled nerves for quite some time after this."

- - - - - - - - - - - -()- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Holy shit...' Purge commented, summing up both his and his alter aspect's thoughts. They could have sworn that this thing was long since extinct... and they did not remember the creature being so... _armoured_.

The Megalodon, plated like a gigantic hulking tank, was truly intimidating; and it was clear to Percy why the sea around them was so empty. He, himself, would rather not be here. It was unfortunate that the creature had spotted the hybrid immortal.

That bad luck was counteracted, though, by the clear advantage that the smaller figure possessed. A fact that Percy made clear to the gigantic shark as he raised his right hand, fingers splayed. Down here, the human eye would be unable to see; the water was extremely dark, but Percy's water-suited senses felt the mass of water below the shark shift. The liquid surged upwards and shoved the beast until it was facing vertical; something that Percy imagined surprised the primitive brain. This was based on the logic of so many armoured creatures having weak spots on their undersides.

Appearing next to the shark, an elegant Katana appeared in Percy's hand, and he grasped his control of the water around; forming a pair of large, clawed hands that slid into the meagre gap between the centremost scales. With a garbled growl from the beast, the gap grew, exposing the pale pink belly of the behemoth. The Katana flashed, and a large cut ran across the flesh. 3 more times the blade blurred and the ancient animal leaked golden blood.

'Ah.' Percy noted. 'So we were right; this thing is a monster.'

A paler blue, than that of the water around the figures, sliver of water formed into a spike of ice, and drove forward, burying itself into the creature just deep enough to puncture the massive monster's organs. The thing flailed, before the weapon split into a half dozen fragments, each still illogically sharp. Acting like a fragmentation grenade, it violently exploded; rending the nearest flesh and embedding itself in the further organs. Each of these was vital to the thing's existence. And the thing sank, its shell remaining even after the body dissolved into the usual golden dust.

-()-()-()-()-

"Will someone tell me what in MY NAME IS GOING ON?!" Zeus roared as he appeared in his throne, finding the room to be in a state of chaos. Poseidon and Athena screaming bloody murder at each other, Ares yelling at nothing in particular, though it seemed to be focused at the female side of the room, Apollo turned to face Ares and in the process of yelling at him, Aphrodite just slumped in her throne, Hestia with tears streaming down her face, Demeter very similar, though slightly more restrained, Hephaestus obviously grumpy but silent, Dionysus, surprise surprise, unconscious, Hermes pale but little else visible. But, the most worrying, Artemis was missing. His stern daughter had never missed a meeting before.

The king of the gods summoned his symbol of power and let loose a boom of thunder, drowning out the voices in the room and drawing attention on to him. He posed the same question, and saw his war god son open his mouth to renew his very vocal expulsion.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared. "Somebody tell me what is going on! Where is Artemis and what are you all yelling about?!"

"Father," Apollo began. "Artemis has remained in the medical wing of my palace with her hunters, who are currently in varying states of health and consciousness."

"What does that mean?" The sky god growled out. "'Varying states'."

"Well, that is the more relevant piece of news..." Apollo gave a nervous gulp. "It was dealt to them by Porphyrion."

"WHAT?!"

-()-

"Right, now that we've all calmed down," Zeus began. "I will need you all to explain just _why_ you were screaming at each other when myself and Hera entered." He turned his focus to Poseidon. "Brother?"

"Other than my son being killed yet us letting his murderer roam free, you mean?" He spat out. Before calming himself visible, despite a slight edge being evident in his voice as he continued. "Several of my daughters perished in Artemis' failure."

"Her failure?" Zeus asked, with a frown.

"Yes. Your daughter, and Perseus," He scowled at the name of his disowned son. "Were expected to _protect_ our daughters."

"Right." Zeus sighed. "Sister?" He asked of Demeter.

"I'm in mourning for my now deceased daughters." The goddess said sombrely, with a frown.

"Ares?"

"My daughters'r dead, and the little bitch responsible isn't even here!" He yelled, frustrated.

"Great..." Zeus groaned; that did not bode well. "Athena?"

"I'm upset that my daughters are deceased, and that Poseidon feels the need to compare his arrogant son to the losses we have gone through."

"How dare you, you stupid air brained bi-"

"POSEIDON!" Zeus barked at his brother for his outburst, also cutting off the retort of his daughter. "If the two of you wish to have more of these petty squabbles, do it later on. Not in the middle of our council meeting." He turned to the sun god. "Apollo, why are you so upset?"

"I, too, had a few daughters die. And on top of that, Ares is insulting Artemis when she isn't here to defend herself. It makes him seem like a petty, pathetic coward." The war god growled at the insult but, wisely, did not respond.

Zeus skipped the empty throne, and would have proceeded to ask his remaining children how they felt, if what happened next had not occurred.

Inexplicably, the room grew shadowed. Something that made _no_ sense, given that they were both above, and out of, the path of any airship the humans possessed, and the throne room was virtually impossible to be affected by outside sources.

In an instant, a whole hell of a lot of stuff went wrong for the god of the sea. While he, and the other gods, hadn't done much recently, the man they banished was still happy to cause them any disruption that he could. And so, their was a gigantic exoskeleton falling from the sky, it's trajectory being the throne in the shape of a fishing chair with a tanned man wearing a Hawaiian shirt occupying it.

"Well, shi-" The remnants of the Megalodon smashed onto the sea god with a loud _crash_.

-()-()-()-

Meanwhile, Percy had continued on his path and was now stood in front of the temple of Apollo, a very confused, small goddess stood next to him, looking around curiously as she tried to understand what had just happened. She had seen a flash of darkness and now here she was. Then, Hestia's gaze locked onto the tall, black haired man next to her and she quickly connected the dots. So he had teleported her away somehow when that monstrosity was falling towards her and the others in the throne room.

And now they were visiting Artemis? Well, Artemis and the hunters.

Percy steeled himself for the confrontation he was sure to have; in which he would have to take the verbal abuse that came with his failure from the goddess of the hunt and any of the girls that were awake by this point, and he walked through the gate, Hestia following and respecting his desire for quiet as they neared the wing that contained the recent victims.

"Percy!" A small voice chirped as the two slipped into the largely quiet ward; the majority of its occupants being asleep as the heavier anaesthetics were still barely holding on. The small daughter of Zeus, who had formed a type of hero worship for Percy was the first to greet the pair, running over to the hybrid and making to hug him, before stopping herself and glancing back over at her new-found 'sisters' and matron goddess. She as a hunter, and so was meant to treat males with a cool disdain.

"*Ahem* I mean; Perseus, it is good to see you again." The male in question raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly, knowing this to be an imitation of how many of the hunters treated him. It was fortunate that the girl in front of him had had little time to form bonds with her so-called sisters. He'd hate to try to deal with a crying 11 year old.

"You too, Jasmine. How're you doing?" A small smile spread across her face, then stretched into a grin.

'Boy, she's really bad at being aloof, isn't she.' Percy commented.

"I'm really good! Have you tried amberosia?! It's really, really nice!"

"Ambrosia, you mean. I have, and I definitely agree. You haven't been having too much though, have you Jasmine?" And the girl pouted, further proving her less-than-stellar hunter impersonation could use improvement.

"No. Lady Artemis said I'm not allowed much." She said sadly.

"She has very good reasons, Jasmine. You can't have too much or it'll give you a _very_ bad fever." He said, with a shrug. "And how are your sisters doing?" He asked, cautiously.

"Some of them are still sleeping. Artemis and some of the others were waiting for you so that you could go and have a... shroud something, I think." She frowned, trying to think what exactly that meant, before shrugging, taking hold of Hestia's hand, and running back to the seat she had been occupying before she came to greet the two. Percy, meanwhile, looked uneasy, to say the least. _He_, unlike the young daughter of Zeus, understood the significance of what the girl had said.

And, based on the silver sheets that were sat next to the hunched over Artemis, they would be cremating the perished hunters rather soon.

**And on that happy note, I bid you adieu. **

**Favourite/Follow/Review**

**Hope you can forgive the wait and that you are enjoying Purgatory.**


End file.
